Castle of Glass
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: The night Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep, McGonagall knew she would regret it forever if she left him there. So as Dumbledore disappeared into the night, she took the small bundle and spirited him away...
1. Castle Stalker

**Kailor: Hola readers. I hope you enjoy. Inspired by Harry Crow by robst. That was a truly good story. Thank you all.**

On the west coast of Scotland, about 25 miles north of Oban, sat Castle Stalker. It was a simple, but beautiful, castle that sat on a very small island in Loch Laich not far from the mainland. The brown and gray stone walls rose to ancient turrets and battlements. The little island was a hilled mass of green, ringed with rocks and tiny beaches.

Once this castle and its lands had belonged to the MacDougalls when they were the Lords of Lorn. After that it changed hands between the Stewarts and the Campbells multiple times until 1965, when Lt. Col. D. R. Stewart Allward purchased it. He and his family spent the next ten years rebuilding and restoring the castle. Then, on a beautiful summer day, they packed up all of their things and were gone. No one knew why and the Allwards gave no explanations.

People began to avoid the little island and its small castle. Nobody really knew when the legends began, but it became local fact that fishermen who got too near the castle would suddenly have the irresistable urge to return home, whether they had caught anything or not. Stories of teenagers going to explore the castle and never returning were told around hearths to keep the young in check. Everyone knew about the howls that were sometimes heard from the castle. Many had claimed to see a shadowy figure that would stand on the battlements, looking out to sea. Most everyone had a story about seeing lights moving from window to window in the dead of night. A young man from Oban visited and said he'd seen a group of children playing on the island, their laughter echoing across the water. But in the years since the Allwards had left, fewer and fewer people paid attention to the old fortress. Those that weren't indifferent to the stone fortress were terrified of it.

So late one night, the night after Halloween, nobody was there to see the woman who appeared on the shore. One moment the tide was gently lapping at the sand and stone, and the next she was there, her cloak swirling about her. Her dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she wore square glasses and a thin-lipped expression that clearly said she was not someone to mess with. She was dressed oddly, in a set of robes that were bottle green, with a black cloak. In her arms was a bundle of red blankets. Thunder sizzled overhead, warning of the storm approaching. She raised her hand and pointed a stick at the island. Something silver and distinctly feline shot from the end of the stick and raced across the water and up the opposite shore to Castle Stalker. Within minutes a lantern emerged from the castle, floating down toward the water, seemingly of its own accord. In a few moments it was aboard a small boat that looked like it had risen from the depths of Loch Laich. As it drew closer to the woman, she could make out the man who carried the lantern. His blonde hair feathered off his face and forehead like he spent a lot of time with the wind running through it. His gray eyes were strikingly handsome, despite the small signs of age on his face, like the slightly sunken cheeks and the crease in his brow. A scar ran from his left nostril to his upper lip. But his jaw was sharp and his lips smiled in a very welcoming way. "Minerva McGonagall. Haven't seen you in ages." His soft voice had an English accent with the faintest trace of Scottish in it. "What brings you to my castle?"

"Lyall, there is much to explain. Let us hurry back to the island. You may wish to wake Faolan for this." Minerva McGonagall climbed into the boat, carefully cradling her bundle of blankets.

Lyall glanced at them, his eyebrows drawing together, but he didn't ask. "Faolan is already awake. Little Llyr needed changing." He tapped the edge of the boat with his palm and it glided back toward the island, as if pulled by an invisible string. He asked no more questions. At the shore he climbed out then offered Minerva a hand. Together they hurried to the castle, not stopping to watch the little boat sink back beneath the rippling water of the loch. They passed through the door, Lyall pausing to lock the heavy wooden entrance. They crossed the small courtyard and he steered her into the Great Hall of the keep. The high, vaulted ceiling had lanterns hung throughout, keeping it bright and warm. A fire crackled in the two fireplaces on the east and west walls. The room was basically empty except for a large fur rug in the center and a few soft-looking armchairs. Baby toys were scattered about the floor, nooks sat on a small table beside the smallest armchair. In this chair, her arms full of a bundle of her own, sat a stunning redheaded woman. Her eyes were the color of dark honey and her skin was pale and flawless. Her high cheekbones and soft features made her seem almost surreal as she looked up at them. "Minerva? What brings you here this late at night?" Her accent was the exact opposite of Lyall's: Scottish with just enough English that she was understandable.

Minerva accepted the armchair Lyall offered her. "Faolan, I'm sorry for intruding so late, but this could not wait." She laid her bundle of blankets in her lap and opened them. Within, asleep, was a baby boy with a tuft of jet black hair and a lightning shaped cut on his forehead. "This is Harry Potter."

Lyall knelt beside her chair to get a closer look at the baby. "Harry? But why do you have him? What has happened to James and Lily?"

Minerva sniffed, her stern composure slipping a bit as she dabbed at her eyes with Harry's blanket. "He got them, Lyall. Killed them both last night. Destroyed their house."

Lyall put his head down, touching the medallion hanging from his neck. Faolan pulled her bundle closer, whispering to it in Gaelic. Lyall sighed. "What about Harry?"

"You-know-who tried-"

"Voldemort," Faolan corrected.

"Yes," Minerva grimaced. "Albus made me say the name earlier as well."

"You saw Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Faol, but I will get to that." She motioned to the baby in her lap. "_Voldemort _tried to kill Harry after James and Lily. But he couldn't. For some reason, it didn't work. Even Albus has no idea what could have happened."

"After all those others he killed?" Faolan said.

"Yes, that's what I said and Albus confirmed everything. After all of these years, to be stopped by a toddler?" She shook her head. "Even more amazing is that it seems he's gone. Vanished after his curse failed. Rumors are flying all over Britain. Despite your remote location, I am very shocked you haven't heard before now. Everyone is calling Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, saying he's our savior." Minerva paused.

"Well they should," Lyall said softly. "Personally I don't care how he's gone, so long as he is. That cut...is that?"

"Yes," Minerva touched the lightning shape lightly. She sighed. "And this brings us to why I am here. Albus had Hagrid bring the babe to his aunt and uncle in Surrey. I had heard that's where the boy was being taken so I spent the day there, watching them. Worst sort of muggles imagineable. You'll never find people more unlike us." She shook her head. "Albus meant to leave Harry with them. Have him raised by these people. I couldn't bare the thought..."

Faolan's beautiful eyes widened. "You stole him, Minerva?"

"Yes, I did." Minerva drew herself up. "And I am not ashamed of it. I felt Albus was...misguided in his intentions to leave the boy there. However, he did have some sound reasoning behind it."

"What's that?"

"I said that everyone in our world would know his name. Famous before he could walk and talk. And Albus said it was better that he grew up away from all of that. Better he grew up normal." Minerva sighed. "I'm afraid I agree with that, but not with who he meant to leave them with. So..." She glanced at the little bundle in Faolan's arms and then to Lyall.

Lyall stood, crossing his arms. "You mean for us to take the boy?"

"I know you'll raise him well. And no one would think to look here." Minerva motioned to the castle around them.

Lyall looked at Faolan, biting his lip. "Minerva...you know what I am-"

"And I know you have it under control, Lyall. I have no fears that your own children will turn out to be anything other than wonderful people. You've already adopted twice and I know you plan on doing so again. Nobody would question it if you turned up with another child." Minerva said. "And I know your plan for their names. You meant to name one of them an H name, I believe?"

Lyall's eyes narrowed. "You're a sneaky lass, Minnie."

Faolan's face had lit up. "Lyall, she's right. It's a sign, surely. We must take him."

The blonde man looked from one woman to the other, finally sighing. "My fair Faol, you know I will do whatever you wish. If you want the boy, we will take him."

Faolan stood, passing the bundle she carried to Lyall. She carefully scooped Harry into her arms, rocking him and whispering in her language.

"I will disguise him," Minerva said. "There is a simple potion that can change his hair color permanently, with only a few doses. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for the scar. However, perhaps you can find a muggle doctor that may know how to help."

"I know one. I'll bring him straight there in the morning." Lyall peered at the boy in his wife's arms. "You mean for us to keep his identity from him his entire life?"

"No, I expect one day you'll have to tell him. But I don't want others to know. Especially Albus. I fear he would take Harry back to those muggles. Now, here is the potion recipe." She pulled a bit of parchment from her robes and handed it to Faolan. "And there is only one other matter to tend to." She turned to Lyall. "I need you to modify my memory."

"What?" Lyall said, shocked. He shook his head, stepping away from the older woman. "Why?"

"Albus has a knack for finding out things from people. Therefore I want my memory of bringing the boy here wiped. He may one day find out Harry's true identity, but not from me. I can assure you of that." She rose to her full height, her glasses glinting in the firelight.

Lyall glanced at Faolan for help. His wife shook her head, holding Harry closer. Lyall turned back to Minerva. "But you saved him from a life with, as you put it, the worst sort of muggles imagineable. Surely you don't want to forget that?"

Minerva stroked Harry's small head, her eyes suspiciously wet. "I feel he will have a much better life with you. And if I want to make sure that nothing changes that, I need to forget bringing him here. The secret will be with the two of you and Harry when he is ready. Until then, the Boy-Who-Lived will vanish. Perhaps he will become simply a legend. Like your home here has." She turned her tight lips and raised eyebrow back to Lyall. "Now, Lyall. If you would. And if you could Apparate me home that would be helpful, thank you."

The blonde glanced at his wife, then again at the child in her arms. He sighed and handed little Llyr back to her. "I'll be back soon, love. Get the boys to the nursery."

Faolan nodded, tears in her eyes. She bowed her head to Minerva. "You are truly a strong woman."

Minerva thanked her, then followed Lyall out of the castle and down to the water. He bent and pulled a chain lying on the bank and the little boat rose again from the depths of the loch. Their trip back to the mainland was silent. They climbed ashore, both turning back to look at the dark castle on its quiet island. Lyall turned his gray eyes back to the woman beside him. "Are you sure, Minerva? He may need you one day."

"At that time, I will be there. Until then..." she raised her hand toward the castle. "To the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lyall drew a stick from his pocket and pointed it at her. She faced him, crossing her hands at her waist and drawing herself up.

On that silent shore, the night after Halloween, in the shadow of a castle surrounded by legend, no one was there to hear him say, "Obliviate."

**Kailor: I hope you enjoyed this first installment! Castle Stalker is a real place with a real history and I included that history in this tale, then changed the bit about who owned it while this story took place. It is open on special dates during the summer for tours! If you plan on treking through Scotland, it's a beautiful place to stop by! Reviews are, as always, welcomed.**


	2. Family

**Kailor: Warning! Introducing a few OCs here. DO NOT FEAR, OC HATERS. They are all there for a reason but only a few will do more than be mentioned in passing. And to answer the reviewer who feared Harry would become OC: I thought long and hard how to make sure Harry stayed the same boy despite his changed environment and hair color. Oh, and I did go read Harry McGonagall and Harry Potter McGonagall. Good story indeed. The beginnings are similar. Now, please enjoy chap 2!**

Dumbledore made his way to Minerva McGonagall's office. When she answered the door, she raised an eyebrow. "Albus? It is nearly midnight. This is most irregular."

"As was the visit I just received, Minerva. May I come in?"

"Of course."

He briefly outlined the meeting he'd just had with the Minister of Magic. "It is true, what he said. I sent an old friend, Arabella Figg, to live near the Dursleys. She was going to keep an eye on young Harry, make sure he grew up happy. She reported to me this morning and said that the Dursleys never got him. When she saw no sign of him at the house after a week, she paid a visit to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They were quite confused and sent her away, telling her they wanted nothing to do with her "nonsense" and that, _had_ he shown up on their step, he would have been shipped straight to an orphanage. I've no idea how the Ministry found out, but Cornelius tells me that he won't be able to keep it quiet that Harry is gone. By morning, when the Daily Prophet is delivered, our world will know." While he talked, he watched her carefully.

McGonagall seemed quite distraught that Harry was missing. Her normally stern face was replaced by misty eyes and a slack jawed expression he'd never seen on her before. After a moment of mouthing wordlessly, she drew herself up, closing her mouth. "I told you, Albus. I told you it was a mistake to leave him there! Though now I'm not certain if I'd rather him be with those wretched muggles or not, because Merlin knows where he could be. What if You-Know-Who's followers got him? He could be dead! Or worse, being raised by them! Oh, Albus. What have we done?" Now she was fully crying.

He was already convinced she knew nothing of Harry's disappearance-she had never gone against his wishes before. But he had to ask. "Minerva, I'm afraid I must ask you if you know anything of where Harry may be?"

He watched that famous Scottish temper build behind her square spectacles. Her face grew red and she stood, near trembling with rage. It was very rare that her lips became so thin that he could hardly see them. "Albus Dumbledore, how dare you accuse me of having something to do with this. I admit that I did think about taking the boy myself. I knew he would have a bad job of it growing up with those people. They gave me the most horrid feeling. But I did not take him. I left him there, just as you did." Her lip quivered and she looked away. "Oh, Merlin, I left him there. This is my fault as much as it is yours."

Dumbledore rose to comfort her but she backed up, putting her desk between them and shaking her head. "No, Albus. I think you should go. I need to be alone."

So he left, regretting having asked her anything. He had doubted that she would go against him like that and he had heard the truth in her voice when she said she hadn't taken Harry. A quick glance into her mind had completely confirmed it and now he just felt bad for upsetting the normally calm Transfiguration teacher. He made his way back to his office, planning out the best places to hunt for the Boy-Who-Lived.

By the next day, the Magical World was in an uproar. Despite Albus Dumbledore's wishes, word spread very quickly that Harry Potter, their savior, was gone. The Daily Prophet was filled with theories, as was each person who popped into the Leaky Cauldron or passed through Hogsmeade. Diagon Alley buzzed with possibilities of what caused his disappearance. All of wizarding Britain was searching for him. It didn't take long for two theories to become the main beliefs of the people: one, that Harry had been taken by Voldemort's followers and killed to avenge their fallen lord or was being raised by one of them. The second, and more believed story, was that Harry Potter had gone into hiding. Where he was hiding, and with who, differed with each person who related the tale. Some said he was at Hogwarts, hidden away until he was old enough to attend. A few said Remus Lupin, a known friend of James and Lily, had him and was raising him far out in the countryside. Others believed he had American relatives who had whisked him across the ocean to a place far from Voldemort. Still more were sure that the Ministry had moved him somewhere safe.

But not a single person thought to look at the little castle and its tiny island on the edge of Scotland. So Castle Stalker sat undisturbed as ever. And the Boy-Who-Lived...well...

XXXXXXX

He winced, the rough stone beneath his palms digging into his skin. Grasping for some kind of hold, his fingertips found a small ledge, aching as they wrapped around the small protrusion of rock. The trembling in his right leg was starting to spread and he knew it wasn't from the cold wind coming off the sea. He moved his right foot from its small toehold to a higher space in the rocks, hoping that would ease the strain. For a moment, his foot slid and he hissed, pulling his weight back onto his hands. He glanced down.

Below him, the castle wall stretched down to green grass and the grass sloped away from him, to the loch. The grass below barely stirred, but up where he hung the wind tugged at his body. He quickly looked back at the wall in front of him. He wasn't that far from the ground. The bit of wall he was climbing was the outside, and tallest part, of the stone forestair on the north-east wall of Castle Stalker. But it would still hurt a lot if he fell. Using his outstretched arm, he pushed his glasses back up and wiped the red and gold strands of his hair from his eyes.

"Alright down there, brother?"

He looked up. Clinging to the wall not far to his right was his twin sister. She had the same wild hair, the same length, the same cut, and the same mixture of red and blonde. Their faces were very similar, though she had a thin white scar across the bridge of her nose from when they were small. Her honey-gold eyes, so different from his green ones, were on him, though they kept glancing at the ground. He almost laughed at the sight of her pressed flat against the wall, still as she could be. "I'm fine. You okay?"

"Pssh. Tip-top, lad. Spiffy. Wonderful. Jolly good. Simply corking."

"Are you stuck?"

"You know I'm too short to reach some of these damn holds, Harry."

He did laugh then. He watched as she shifted, hanging by one hand and a foot for a moment as she scrambled her way up another few inches. "There you g-"

"HARRY CONALL LACHLAN!"

He winced, nearly letting go of the wall. His mother usually called him Anrai, the Gaelic form of his name. But when she was really angry, his full name would come out. Together, he and his sister looked down. Below them was his mother, her bright red hair clashing with the green grass. He wasn't surprised to see her hands on her hips: her usual stance when she was about to let one of her children have it.

"AND I SEE YOU TOO, VEN CERYS!"

Ven whistled in appreciation for how much trouble they were in. Putting on a winning smile, she said, "Oh man. Those who are about to die salute you." She let go of the wall long enough to give Harry a small salute. Then she was off, climbing faster than before. Harry forced his aching limbs to follow. Within a minute he had reached the top of the staircase wall and pulled himself over the edge, groaning as the weight lifted from his tired muscles. Ven was already on the landing at the top of the stairs, lying completely limp, facedown. The only thing that told him she was alive was her moans of agony. He collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath. But it was not to be.

"Well, you two look tired." His mother had appeared beside them with a small pop. With her foot, she pushed Ven over onto her back.

The girl focused on their mother like she had just noticed her. "Oh, hi Mum!"

"Hello, dear. How are your arms?"

"Dead. They can barely move at all," Ven moaned. "It's like we're already being punished for how foolish we were." She lifted her head to glare at Harry.

"Oh," he said, catching on. "Yeah. Hurts. Loads."

"My poor children," their mother sighed. "I feel so bad for you. May I ask what you were doing hanging from the outside wall of the castle?"

Harry sat up, trying to flex his fingers. "We're really sorry, Mum. We've been trying to climb the wall for months now. We thought it would be good exercise." This was mostly true. He didn't tell her they had decided not to do it at one point, but their brother, Leith, had dared them to go through with it.

Ven's head thunked back down to the stone. "What he said."

Faolan Lachlan stared from one kid to the other. "If you're really sorry...and promise never to do something so dangerous again...I guess I can overlook this..."

"We promise," the children chorused.

"And we really are," Harry added for good measure.

Faolan reached out, smoothing his hair from his forehead. "Alright. What really matters is that no one was hurt." She watched the two of them nod fervently. "That means you're okay to scrub down the floors of the Great Hall tonight. Come along."

"Mum, no! Come on!" Ven said. "I can't even move my arms. Look!" She flopped like a fish, throwing in a few winces and groans for effect.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

That got Ven up. She and Harry followed Faolan down the keep stairs to the ground floor door, across the courtyard, and into the Great Hall.

Their father was sitting at the large round table in the center of the room. "You found them?"

"Yes, Lyall," Faolan said, kissing her husband. "Right where Leith said they would be."

Harry and Ven exchanged an outraged glance. The little brat had sold them out! They would have to return the favor later on.

Faolan waved a hand at them. "Go fetch the others. It's nearly dinner time."

XXXXXXX

As Ven and Harry left, Lyall laughed. "Those two. I swear they're going to give Hogwarts hell when they get there."

"_If_ they make it that far," Faolan huffed. "They're ten years old and climbing the castle wall! By Dagda's antlers, I almost had a heartattack just spotting them."

Lyall didn't reply right away. His eyes had slipped out of focus and he was staring after the children, biting his lip. Faolan took the chair beside him. She slipped her hands into his. "Lyall, what are you thinking?"

The blonde's attention returned to his gorgeous wife. He sighed. "Just thinking...we should tell him."

Only his Faolan could make a frown look beautiful. "I thought we said we would wait until after his first year. You know Dumbledore-"

"I know. But it just feels...unfair to send him in not knowing who he is." Lyall shook his head. "I just have a bad feeling about it." He squeezed her hands.

Faolan squeezed back, her soft brow crinkling with concern. "I know, love. But if anyone finds out..."

Lyall shook his head. He knew she was right. It didn't stop him from worrying though. "Right. Well, if we aren't going to tell him, then we need to train him up a bit."

"What do you mean? He can't do magic away from school."

"Doesn't mean we can't give him, and the others, a bit of tutoring beforehand. And physical training can be just as vital as knowledge. When I was an Auror it was part of our job description to be in top physical shape." His lip curled. "That's changed from what I saw last time I visited the Ministry. But the fact is, I want my children prepared for anything. I saw Hagrid in Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago and we got around to talking about Voldemort. According to him, even Dumbledore thinks the bastard is still out there somewhere. If anyone were to find out who Harry is... Well this is something I've been thinking about since Albion got his letter last year."

Faolan sighed. "Fine, Lyall. We'll train them. Starting tomorrow. We'll tell them it's for their health. Does that ease your mind?"

Lyall smiled. "Not really. But a kiss would." He leaned in and stole one from his grinning wife. When he pulled back his eyes narrowed. "The castle wall, it was? That they were climbing?"

XXXXXXX

The island that Castle Stalker sat on was shaped like an "L", with the bottom half of the "L" being lower than the top half. At the top of the "L" was the castle. At it's other end was the place they called The Point. Where the island turned they had dubbed the two shores on either side the Inner Bend and the Outer Bend. Ven and Harry headed straight for the Inner Bend, thinking they would find at least one of their siblings at the family's favorite fishing spot.

Harry glanced at the mainland, spotting the ward stones in the shallows of the opposite shore. The wards were what kept muggles from paying too close attention to the island or castle and they also kept other wizards or witches from entering without permission.

At the Inner Bend, the trees grew thick, overshadowing the small cove in the crook of the island. There they found Llyr sitting on a large rock and watching the water. Llyr was the same age as them. He'd been adopted just after Harry and Ven's first birthday. He had dirty blonde hair, like their father, that he kept up in a small ponytail. He was the smallest of the boys in the family, even smaller than Harry. He turned dark blue eyes on them as they approached.

"Hey, Llyr. Where's Albion?" Ven said. Albion was the oldest child, adopted at the same time as Llyr.

Llyr pointed to the water, then held his hands up like he was tossing a line out.

"He's fishing?" Harry confirmed.

Llyr shifted his body from one side to the other, pursing his lips. Then he held one hand out flat, palm down and pressed the first two fingers of his other hand against it. He then wiggled his bottom hand away and down toward the ground.

"Or he's drowning," Ven laughed. She hopped down to the water and leaned over it. "Mum will be thrilled. Two children climbing the castle walls. One drowning. The other murdered, once we find Leith."

Harry nodded. "And you know what tonight is."

Ven made a face at him. "Don't remind me." She turned back to the water to find a pair of dark eyes staring back at her. With a yelp, she slipped backwards on the rocks and ended up on her rear. Albion lifted himself from the water as Harry and Llyr laughed. He was Llyr's direct opposite, with his black hair, black eyes, and darkly tanned skin. Where Llyr was the smallest, Albion was the largest. Even at eleven, his chest and shoulders were well on the way to being as broad as their father's.

"Hi, Ven," he said, stepping on shore. He placed a wicker basket at his feet and began to wring out his shirt. "You look surprised."

"I hate you so much."

"Oh, my broken heart." Albion said. Flipping the lid off his basket, he revealed a small pile of still flopping fish.

"Nice haul," Harry said. "Dinner for tomorrow?"

Albion nodded, smiling. Since Lyall had taught him to fish, Albion had spent hours each day doing so. Harry knew he was very proud of himself for each basket he brought home, though he would never say it.

"Have you guys seen the others?" Harry said, remembering why they were there.

Albion pointed to the other end of the island. "Lee and Aurelia were down at The Point earlier. I think Leith is back at the castle, hiding. He told Mum and Da where you guys were going to be today."

"We know," Harry and Ven said together.

"And Anwen. Well," he shrugged. They all knew Anwen, the last of the adopted siblings, could be anywhere.

Llyr pointed toward the Outer Bend. _She was there earlier, _he signed.

"Could you try to find her? We'll go get the girls at The Point. Leith can hide a little longer." Harry said.

At The Point they found Lee and Aurelia. Lee, the only girl without red hair, looked more like Albion with her short black hair. But her eyes were an intensely bright blue. She was sitting on a log, playing her harp. Aurelia, the youngest child, was seated at her feet, listening. Young Aurelia had their mother's bright red hair and their father's gray eyes. When she saw Ven those eyes lit up and she leapt to her feet. Ven groaned as the younger girl launched into a series of questions. Harry smiled at the seven year old bouncing around his twin.

The four of them hiked back to the castle. Llyr, Albion, and Leith were already at the table when they entered. Leith, the youngest son, was a stocky boy with Lyall's hair and eyes, but none of their father's softness. His hair was shorter and spiked up and he was loud, impulsive, and aggravating at the best of times. When Ven and Harry entered, he smirked at them.

Harry took his seat at the table. "Hey, Leith, you've got something on your face there. Looks like a death wish. Want us to help you with that?" he said. Beside him, Ven carefully studied her dinner knife, testing its sharpness. Leith paled.

"Now, now. Death after dinner, children." Faolan said, placing a plate in front of Ven. Next to it she sat a smoking goblet. Ven grimaced. Her mother noticed and said, "You know the drill. Drink it."

"Yes, Mum," Ven huffed.

Faolan handed similar goblets to Albion, Leith, and their father. Harry watched his sister choke down the potion, laughing at the faces she pulled.

When Lyall had downed his drink, he shivered and cleared his throat. "Alright, kids. Listen up. As you know, it's nearly July. Next month we'll be going to Diagon Alley with Albion and the three of you starting Hogwarts this year. The rest of you will stay here with-"

"No! Not him again!" Leith complained. "He hexed me last year for not announcing myself when I entered the room!"

"That'll teach you, won't it?" Lyall said. "Yes, your uncle will be here again. But what I was going to say is tomorrow we're going to start all of you on training. It will do us all good to get in shape." He ignored the groans from the gathered children.

Faolan silenced them with a simple cock of her eyebrow and they set into eating dinner. At some point their last sibling wandered in. Anwen's dark red hair was filled with flowers and her hazel eyes were painted with what looked like blackberry juice. She hummed as she sat down and Faolan placed a plate before her. No one commented on her appearance. Once the table was cleaned off, Harry and Ven were given a large bucket of soapy water and they set to work on the Hall's floor.

They had barely finished when Faolan returned. "Ven, it's time. _Anrai_, dear, if you could take her clothes up to your room?"

He turned away politely as Ven stripped down to her underclothes and thrust her over shirt and pants into his arms. As his mother and sister headed to the courtyard, Harry climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. He loved their room. It was the largest, since they shared, and it looked down on the courtyard on one side and the loch on the other. Harry put away Ven's clothes and moved to the window. Down below he watched the dark figures of his da, Ven, Albion, and Leith moving to the center of the courtyard. Faolan stood at the gate, prepared to open it. He glanced up, seeing the clouds slowly shift to reveal the full moon. In the courtyard his siblings were doubled over. Lyall stood still, though his entire body was shaking. In the moonlight he watched them change. Their faces grew, stretching out and darkening as their fur sprouted. Ven's undershirt ripped, hitting the ground. A few more moments and where his family had been were three wolf cubs and a full-grown wolf. The larger wolf led his cubs to the gate, guiding them with a growl and a bark. Faolan pushed the door open, watching the cubs race through. She petted the large wolf's head before he joined the pups. Harry watched until she closed the gate, then turned to get dressed for bed.

Sometimes he wished he were down there with his twin. Then again, it was nice having the bed to himself. He took advantage of this by stretching out across it, covering every inch his small, ten year old frame could cover. He fell asleep to the soft whisper of the loch and distant howls.

**Kailor: As always, reviews are loved and appreciated. And good job to those of you who guessed what Lyall was!**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Kailor: And Chapter 3 is where things get interesting. Mwahahahahaha. (Let's see how many of you recognize this beginning.) Answered some questions at the end.**

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His sister slapped the bed again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her moving around their room and the sound of the curtains over the window opening. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying, roaring contraption in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

Ven bounced on their bed. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," he said.

"Well, get a move on. July 15th! It's our birthday, laddie!" Ven shook him. "Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry fought her off and sat up, trying to be iritated at being woken, but grinning. "Happy birthday, Ven. What time is it?"

"Dawnish."

"Don't you usually try to sleep until noon?"

"It's our birthday. We can sleep later. Get _up _already!" She rolled off the bed, waving her hands at him.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." Harry slowly got out of bed and started searching for clothes. Ven helpfully turned down everything he pulled out until he ended up dressed in a simple gray shirt and black pants, which matched the simple gray shirt and black pants she wore. When she approved, he dressed, then dug around for socks. Finally, he found a pair under the bed. Once he had put them and his shoes on, he joined Ven at the mirror on their wall.

"What do you think for today? Two or three?" Ven said, seriously studying her appearance.

"Three, I think. It is our birthday, after all." Harry said. As one, the two of them ran their hands through their hair three times.

"Perfect," Ven said. The effect was that their hair looked exactly the same: wild and all over the place.

Harry led the way downstairs. In the Great Hall they found their parents. "Morning, Mum. Morning, Da."

"Morning. Happy birthday," Lyall said, ruffling their hair.

"Da! We just fixed our hair!" Ven complained, swatting him away.

Faolan hugged her children. "Could have fooled me. Your hair looks the same as always."

"Does not," Harry protested. "We did an extra run through this morning."

Their parents just laughed. "You're up early. We were going to wake you once your uncle arrived," Faolan said. "Diagon Alley isn't going anywhere. Your letters haven't even arrived."

"Well, it's our birthday. We were too excited to stay sleeping," Ven said.

"You mean _you _were too excited," Harry corrected her.

The family turned to the fireplace as it suddenly flared up, the flames turning green. A moment later a spinning figure appeared in the fire. It slowed, then stepped out onto the hearth rug. The flames died back to their slow, orange crackle, leaving a man standing there. He was leaning on a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. His face looked as though it had been carved out of drift wood by someone who hadn't seen another human for years. It was framed by a dark gray mop of hair. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. His eyes, however, were his most alarming feature.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

"Uncle Moody!" Harry and Ven said together. He wasn't their actual uncle, but he had worked with their da when he was an auror and the two were still close friends.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody grunted in their direction. "Happy birthday, yeah?" He limped forward and took the seat Faolan offered him. He hitched up his pants legs and Harry eyed his wooden leg and the clawed foot at the end of it.

"How have you been, Alastor?" Lyall said, offering Moody breakfast.

Moody waved the food away. "Bloody busy. Training newbies. I sure miss the days when I could count on the Aurors I worked with. Like you. Or hell, James Potter. And he wasn't even an Auror. Can't trust anyone nowadays. All got secrets...though I do have a trainee I'm thinking of making my protege. Tonks is the name. Can't recall the first name. She's a spitfire."

Harry missed the look his mother shot him. He sipped his orange juice. "Wasn't James Potter Harry Potter's father?" This time he saw his mother's lips purse and her eyebrows draw together, but he didn't know what to make of the look.

"That's the one. He was a warrior," Moody growled. "A hell of a wizard. Fought beside me in the war a decade ago. His wife, Lily, too. Talk about a loss when those two died."

Harry nodded. He'd heard the story of Harry Potter before. Quite a few of the books in their library talked about him. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but found it suddenly full of one of his mum's breakfast rolls. "Quit talking, start eating." Ven said. "Sooner you eat, sooner we go. Sooner we get our birthday presents!"

So Harry ate and listened to his da describe the training they'd been doing for the past month to Moody. When his plate was empty, Faolan whisked it away. "I guess that works," Moody said. "I'd push them harder, Lyall."

"They're still children. Aurelia's only seven. I'll intensify it as they get older."

Ven and Harry turned to discussing what they might be getting for their birthday. Faolan went to wake the other two going to Diagon Alley. A few minutes later Albion and Llyr joined them. Llyr was still rubbing sleep from his eyes. As the two boys sat down to eat there was a loud rapping on the window. Faolan hurried over and slid it open. A large dark brown owl flew in, landing on the back of Lyall's chair. The owl held out its foot, showing off the four yellowish envelopes dangling from it. Their da untied the letters and thanked the large bird with a bit of bacon from his plate. "Hogwarts letters," Lyall said, handing them to the four children.

Harry took his, running his hand over the emerald green ink on the front.

_Mr. H. Lachlan_

_Fourth floor bedroom_

_Castle Stalker_

_Argyll and Bute, Scotland, United Kingdom_

He returned the grin Ven threw him and pulled out the letter. It read: _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Lachlan, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry flipped to the other piece of parchment in the envelope. It detailed the supplies he would need for his first year. He had, of course, seen Albion's letter the year before, but this was his. This one belonged to him. Grinning, he carefully folded the letter back into the envelope and stored it in his jacket pocket. Before they left he would put it in his room where nobody could mess with it.

Faolan brought a quill and parchment and Lyall quickly drafted a letter back, tying it to the owl's leg. With one last piece of bacon, it swept out the way it came in.

Once Llyr and Albion were done eating Faolan gathered them in front of the fire. Harry stood still as she fussed over his cloak, making sure it was clasped right. When she tried the same with Ven, his sister was bouncing so much that his mum had to use magic to fix her up. "Now," Faolan said, turning to Llyr. "When you come through on the other side, step to the left and I'll be there to clean you up. Got that? Ven? Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

Their mother went first. She took a pinch of the Floo powder Moody held and threw it into the flames. Like before they turned bottle green and roared higher. Faolan stepped into them, calling out, "The Leaky Cauldron!" In a blur and wisp of green flame, she was gone.

Ven lurched forward and Lyall grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on. Albion first. He has friends meeting him on the other side." Ven growled, watching her older brother go first. Then Lyall let her go. Harry, then Llyr, then Lyall followed.

Harry hated Floo travel. He'd only done it a few times, thankfully, but each time he still felt like he was going to throw up or wiggle too much and fall out of the wrong fireplace. Having learned his lesson the first time he'd traveled this way, he took his glasses off before he entered the fireplace. He tried to ignore the whooshing in his ears as the flames swallowed him. For a few moments he kept his eyes closed, tucking his elbows in closer as he spun. The flames gave him a light tickling sensation and he fought to stay still. When he felt himself starting to slow down he opened his eyes and held his hands out. He tumbled from the fireplace into the shabby little pub. Ven was there to catch him. "Hey, brother. What took you so long?"

Faolan was there suddenly, waving her wand to remove the soot from his clothes and face. Harry let her work, gazing around at the Leaky Cauldron. He had expected a bit more flare. The place looked a lot like their shed back at Castle Stalker. The toothless barman was serving drinks to a group of old women, one of them smoking a long pipe. The rest of the pub was fairly empty except for a single, pale young man sitting in the corner, his head in his arms. When Llyr and Lyall arrived, the group moved out the back door. They crowded into the small walled courtyard. Faolan turned to the trashcan against the wall and counted three bricks up and two across. Then she tapped her wand against the brick three times.

A small hole appeared in the brick and expanded rapidly. A second later they were facing an archway large enough for the entire family to pass through.

Harry felt his jaw drop. He now stood on a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. People were everywhere, more people than he'd ever seen all together. The wizards and witches wove in and out of the crowds, chatting or shopping. Beside him Ven whistled a long, low note.

"Hey, Mum. If you give me some money, I'll take Llyr to start getting his things." Albion appeared from the crowd. Beside him was his best friend, a tall, handsome boy that was in Albion's house at school.

"Hey, Cedric," Harry said, taking the hand the older boy offered.

"Heya, Harry. Been a bit, yeah?" Cedric grinned. "Hey, Ven."

"Wotcher, laddie. That's what you Brits say, yeah?"

Cedric laughed. "Some of us do, yes."

Lyall and Faolan gave Albion a bag of coins and the dark haired boy led Llyr and Cedric away. "Running a bit low this year," Lyall said, glancing in his cloak pocket. "I'll run to Gringotts and grab some more. You want to take the twins to get their robes?"

"Aye, love. I'll do that. See you soon." Faolan shooed him away then draped an arm over Harry and Ven's shoulders. "This way."

At Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, they were measured and fitted up in their brand new school robes. Faolan also bought a Hufflepuff scarf for Albion. Lyall showed up just as Madam Malkin finished with them. He paid and they hurried to the next shop, an Apothecary. Harry and Ven were quickly drawn to the silver unicorn horns. After being caught sword-fighting with them, their mother dragged them out by the ears. "Perhaps we'd best split you two up? Lyall, if you would take Harry to get his books? I'll take Ven for her wand."

"Awww, but Mum, I wanted Harry there to see how awesome my wand is!"

"Hush, you. Come along."

Lyall chuckled, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and steering him towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry was immediately in love with the little shop. They had books of all sizes with silk, leather, dragonhide, and even one that looked like human skin, covers. Their library back home was extensive, but Harry had already read the vast majority of their collection. Lyall let him loose and Harry sped to the second level where most of the books were. He was debating how to get his da to buy him _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian, when he heard someone speak on the next aisle over.

"My list only says I need _these_ books, but I believe I might need _these_ as well. I want to know as much about the Magical World as I can. I'll work for the rest of the summer if you convince Daddy to get me this. Look, Mum, it's _Hogwarts: A History_! I'll have read all of the required books by September. I'll need something else to read."

All of this was said very quickly and Harry realized it was a girl's voice. He bent and looked through the shelves, curious. A girl with brown eyes and bushy-brown hair was standing with her mother, holding a pile of books. From the mother's clothes, he knew she was a muggle. "Alright, dear," she said. "I'll talk to your father."

"Oh, thank you, Mum!" The girl burst into another litany of questions, most of which she answered herself.

"Harry?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around. Lyall was at the head of the stairs, watching him with a small smile. Harry cursed himself for acting like he'd been doing something shady. He hadn't. Not really. "Hey, Da. Are we leaving now?"

"Yes," Lyall said, still smiling. "I've got all your books, plus a few extra for the library. I know you were running out of patience with rereading what we've already got."

"Thanks, Da." Harry put _Curses and Countercurses_ back, wondering why his face felt so hot. Maybe next time.

The two of them left Flourish and Blotts a minute later, carrying a large bag of books. Harry assumed they had bought Ven's as well. They got Harry's cauldron, a set of scales for weighing potions ingredients, and a collapsible brass telescope. Harry cast a longing glance at Eeylops Owl Emporium as they passed. At Quality Quidditch Supplies he spent a full minute gazing through the window at the brand-new Nimbus 2000. His da finally dragged him away, saying, "Maybe another day, son."

Lyall stopped in front of a narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door that named it Ollivanders. As they entered a tinkling bell sounded somewhere in the back of the shop. Lyall took a seat in the single chair beside the door. Harry gazed around, open-mouthed, at the shelves full of thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly to the ceiling. In the other shops they had visited, Harry had been able to hear the bustle of the street outside. Here, it was quiet. The crowds outside were reduced to a faint murmur in the background. He felt like he should whisper only in the tiny shop.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said. Harry jumped. Lyall chuckled. An old man was had appeared behind the small counter, his wide, pale eyes staring at Harry.

"Uh, hello," Harry said, polite despite his heart racing in his chest.

"Ah, yes. Another Lachlan? Had your brother and sister in here already today. You'd be...Harry, yes?"

Harry just nodded, unable to find words. He really wished the old man would blink.

"Let's measure you. Come along." Ollivander pulled out a tape measure from his pocket. Without his help, it leapt to Harry, measuring first from his shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow. "Right-handed, I assume? Like your twin?" The old man moved to gather boxes from the assorted shelves.

"Yeah. I mean, yes sir."

"Good, good. Now every wand I've ever made is unique. No two wands the same from Ollivanders. Each has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tails feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. You will never get as good a result in a spell from another wizard's wand. The wand chooses the wizard, after all." With a wave of his hand the tape measure curled up on the floor. Ollivander returned with an armful of boxes, which he set on the counter. "Your sister got a mahogany and dragon heartstring. Seven inches. Normally twins have the same core in their wands. So here are a few, let's see. Yew and dragon heartstring-eleven inches. Go on and give it a wave."

Harry had barely moved his arm before Ollivander snatched the wand back. "Nope, nope," he muttered, grabbing another. "Here we are. Same as your twin's, mahogany and dragon heartstring. Eight inches."

Once again the wand was snatched back before Harry could do anything with it.

This continued through the entire pile Ollivander had brought over. Each failed attempt seemed to make Ollivander happier. "I love a tricky customer," he said, bringing another pile of wands to try. "You must be one of those cases where your core will be different from your twin's. It happens. Here, try this. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."

And still Harry tried and tried. He was starting to fear that no wand in this shop would accept him. The next time Ollivander brought back a pile of wands, he paused on the first wand. "Let's see. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." He stared at it for a moment, then passed it to Harry.

A sudden warmth shot up Harry's arm as he took the wand. He lifted it above his head and brought it down, leaving behind a trail of blue and gold sparks. Ollivander and Lyall clapped, congratulating him. But as the old man placed the wand back in the box and wrapped it up, he muttered, "Curious..."

"What's that?" Lyall said.

Ollivander gazed at Lyall, his wide eyes glistening. "May we speak alone?"

Lyall frowned, but gestured for Harry to step outside for a moment. Harry wanted to argue, but knew it was no use. He left Ollivanders.

XXXXXXX

"Well, Mr. Lachlan, the phoenix who gave the feather for your son's wand actually gave another feather. Just one other." Ollivander said, his quiet voice seeming to fill the shop.

Lyall crossed his arms. "You said each wand was unique."

"It is very rare for two wands to have cores from the same animal. But I remember every wand that has ever come through here, Mr. Lachlan. And I believe you will know the brother of your son's wand." Ollivander's eyes glinted knowingly. "It was a wand you battled against in the last war."

Lyall felt the color run from his face. "You mean-"

"Yes. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yew, thirteen and a half inches. Very curious that your son, who just happens to be named Harry, was chosen by that particular wand." Ollivander said. For a moment neither man spoke. Then Ollivander blinked for the first time since their arrival. "But coincidences happen all the time. The Boy-Who-Lived is gone. Your young Harry though, is meant for great things. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible...yes. But great."

Lyall tried to find his voice, glancing at the door.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lachlan. Your secret is safe with me." Ollivander said. He too looked at the door. "He has his mother's eyes."

**Kailor: Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. Now to answer the question I keep getting:**

**The Lachlan Clan-**

**Lyall and Faolan**

**Ven-11-birth daughter. same hair as Harry(red and blonde, wild, unkempt). A lighter honey color eyes than Faolan. Werewolf.**

**Albion-12-adopted. black hair. black eyes. Largest of the sons. Gonna be a large and strong man. Werewolf.**

**Llyr-11-adopted. dirty blonde hair he keeps in a ponytail. dark blue eyes. Smallest of the lot.**

**Harry-11-adopted(though, as you can see, he doesn't think he is). same hair as Ven(red and blonde, wild, unkempt). Lily's green eyes. His glasses, of course. No scar(will be addressed later).**

**Anwen-10-adopted. Long, dark red hair. Hazel eyes.**

**Lee-10-birth daughter. Only daughter with black hair she keeps cut short. Bright blue eyes.**

**Leith-8-birth son. Spikey blonde hair. Lyall's gray eyes. Werewolf.**

**Aurelia-7-birth daughter. Faolan's long, bright red hair. Lyall's gray eyes. **

**(A cookie to the person who figures out why I used these particular names. :P)**

**Thank you again!**


	4. Leaving Home

**Kailor: Wow, thank you all for the reviews! I'm thrilled to see how many questions are popping up. Shows how interested you all are. Quick answer for a couple of the questions:**

**About which kids are werewolves and why, that will be answered soon enough.**

**Llyr was mentioned in the first chapter, but Ven was actually there before Albion or Llyr, (hence me listing her first). She was their first kid. Then they adopted Albion and Llyr together then got Harry.**

**Pronunciations: Ven (rhymes with Ben), Albion (Al-be-on), Llyr (Leer), Anwen (Ahn-when), Lee (well...yeah, it's Lee), Leith (Lay-th), and Aurelia (Aw-rail-ya).**

**Llyr? Well, we'll get to him soon. And as for my ship plans, I've got something quite special up my sleeve. A pairing I have yet to find anywhere else, so if someone should find it later on, I want to read it. But that's in future! Thank you all for reading and here's cookies for everyone who figured it all out!**

Back at Castle Stalker, Ven and Harry excitedly showed their younger siblings all their new supplies. Harry was also pleasantly surprised to find that their brothers and sisters had pitched in their allowances to get Harry and Ven presents. Ven got a heavy ring, enchanted to always fit the wearer's finger. It bore the Lachlan family crest: A knight's helmet above a shield that had a lion between two swords on the top half and three crescent moons on the bottom half. Harry got a snowy white owl. Both children were ecstatic and bouncing around happily.

Lyall caught Faolan's arm and brought her out into the courtyard while the kids played. A few minutes later he returned. "Alright, listen up, pups." After a moment the hall was silent. Moody, still there, raised an eyebrow across the table at Faolan. She shook her head. Lyall continued. "Since this is a birthday, it means you're all older, right?" The kids agreed, cheering. "Then we're going to step up your training as of tomorrow-"

"Aww, Da! No!"

"You've already got us climbing the castle forestair! Come on!"

"But Da, we're still young, yeah!"

Harry, Albion, and Llyr were silent. Harry didn't mind the training increasing. He actually enjoyed the routine they'd settled into. Ven, to his surprise, was grinning. "Perfect. I'll be in shape for the Quidditch team!"

"You can't even try out until second year," Albion reminded her.

"Even more time to get ready!" Ven cheered.

XXXXXXX

Once the presents were done and they'd eaten the cake Faolan whipped up, their father called them together. "Get your things, pups. We're going to Kintyre for the day."

The kids were soon gathered around Lyall clutching towels and blankets. A few of them carried surfboards. Harry found himself standing between Ven and Leith. His sister leaned around him. "Don't think we've forgotten what you did. Better hope nothing at Kintyre pulls you under the water." Harry laughed as Leith's face lost color.

Lyall took half and Faolan took the other half. Harry took Ven's hand and Leith's. Aurelia was quick to grab Ven's other hand, smiling up at her big sister. Lyall took Aurelia and Leith by the hand and said, "Right, you know the drill. Close your eyes. Focus on me."

Harry closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt Ven's hand tighten on his and he was being pressed on from all directions. He couldn't breathe. Iron bands tightened around his chest. His eardrums felt like they were being forced into his brain. For a minute Harry was sure his head was going to explode. Then he heard a small 'pop' and felt his feet on steady ground. He opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden sunlight. They were standing on a small beach, the tide reaching for his shoes. He gazed around at the rocky cliffs that sheltered their little cove, thinking about how beautiful they were.

"Bet we could sneak off and jump from one of them," Ven whispered in his ear.

Lyall clapped an arm around his and Ven's shoulders. "As you know, it rains more than it shines in Scotland. So lucky you, we've got a clear day for your birthday. Enjoy it." He pushed them towards the water.

Harry, Ven, and Albion took to the water, their surfboards in hand. Harry loved surfing. It felt almost like flying, with the wind whipping his hair back and stinging his face. Faolan soon joined them, claiming she needed to "show them how it was done". Llyr paddled out after her.

On shore, Lyall had his hands full trying to keep Aurelia from swimming out too far and making sure Anwen didn't disappear, as she was known to do. He glanced at his youngest son, the only boy on the beach. "Not swimming today, Leith?"

"Uh, no, Da. Just thought I'd get a bit of sun this time. Maybe next time."

When there was more sun in the water than in the sky, Lyall called them in. Harry and Ven were the last to leave the water, gushing about the big waves they'd caught. Harry was exhausted and happily dropped to the sand beside Lee. His dark-haired sister offered him a towel, which he gratefully took. Their da had lit a fire and he was handing out sticks and treats to hold over the fire. Harry snatched the bag of marshmallows and he and Lee tore into them, only half making it onto their sticks to be held over the fire. The cliffs echoed back their laughter as the family spent the rest of the evening just relaxing. A few times Harry caught his father's gaze over the fire and was surprised to find there was a sheen of tears in his eyes. He frowned, raising an eyebrow. Lyall just shook his head. Harry figured his father was just getting emotional because it was his birthday. He did that every year.

Night crept around them. Outside of their circle of firelight the only other light was the moonlit silver crests of waves rolling in. Lyall lifted his wand, conjuring a tiny guitar. They roasted the last of their snacks as he played a soft tune. He recognized the song and hummed along.

The small talk going on amongst the kids stopped as their mother's voice joined their father's guitar. "Mull of Kintyre. Oh, mist rolling in from the sea. My desire is always to be here. Oh, Mull of Kintyre." Across the flickering flames, Harry watched Faolan and Lyall's eyes meet. His father's smile grew, the way it always did when he looked at his wife. Faolan was swaying to the beat, her eyes caressing her husband's face as if no one but he existed for her. Harry smiled. He knew marriage was a long way off for him, but he knew he would only marry a woman who looked at him that way. And who he couldn't help but look at the way Lyall looked at Faolan.

Albion's surprisingly deep voice joined their mother's, along with Lee's gentle lilt. "Far have I traveled and much have I seen. Dark distant mountains with valleys of green."

Harry jumped as Llyr's husky voice rose from beside Albion. It was so rare to hear Llyr say anything at all, much less singing. "Past painted deserts, the sunset's on fire. As he carries me home to the Mull of Kintyre."

Ven threw her arm around Harry's neck and began to sing as well, her grin making him laugh. Harry joined her, not caring that he couldn't carry a note in a bucket. "Mull of Kintyre. Oh, mist rolling in from the sea. My desire is always to be here. Oh, Mull of Kintyre."

Aurelia and Leith were right behind them. When Anwen's warbling voice merged with theirs, the whole family sang. "Sweep through the heather, like deer in the glenn. Carry me back to the days I knew then. Nights when we sang like a heavenly choir, of the life and the times of the Mull of Kintyre. Mull of Kintyre. Oh, mist rolling in from the sea. My desire is always to be here. Oh, Mull of Kintyre."

And as Harry sang, he knew that no matter how amazing Hogwarts was, he would miss this every day.

XXXXXXX

The days up until September 1st were filled with training. Each morning Lyall got the kids out of bed and had them do stretches in the courtyard. Then they would have races from the castle to The Point and back. They would do push-ups and jumping jacks on the lawn. Small tree trunks were conjured for each child to balance on for thirty minutes each day. They no longer climbed the castle's forestair, but the actual wall. Faolan cast an invisible net in case anyone fell, which happened often, and Lyall stood on the battlements, yelling encouragements. Any time Harry reached the top his da would clap a proud hand on his shoulder. "Good job, son." At those times, despite his burning arms and aching legs, Harry felt he could easily scale the wall again.

Just before dawn on September 1st, Lyall shook Harry awake. "Get up, lad. Wake your sister. We'll be leaving shortly."

Harry drowsily nodded, sitting up. Once his da left, he placed his hands on Ven's back and shoved. She hit the floor with a yelp and he laughed, much more awake, until her pillow hit him in the face. They had a quick argument over who got the bathroom first, then dressed and hurried downstairs. Albion was already there eating the breakfast Faolan had shoved in front of him. They took their own plates, watching as their mother dashed around making last minute additions to their trunks and fussing over their hair. The fourth time she asked if Harry had packed enough underwear, he jokingly said, "Oh, Mum. I think I was wrong. I must have forgotten every pair!" Before he could assure her that he was kidding, she was gone up the stairs to check his room, nearly running over Llyr in the process.

Llyr took his seat, looking to Harry. _What was that about? _he signed.

Harry shrugged. "You know Mum."

_Indeed, _his brother replied, smiling.

"Why are we even going to London, Da?" Ven said. "I thought Hogwarts was in Scotland."

"It is. But riding the train to school is a tradition. I met a lot of my best mates on the train."

"I met Cedric on the train," Albion said. "You won't regret it."

When it was time to go they gathered in the courtyard, receiving last minute hugs and kisses from their mother. Harry took Ven's hand and gripped his trunk with the other. Llyr grabbed his arm, holding it tight. Lyall made sure everyone was ready then Apparated the lot of them from the castle, leaving a teary-eyed Faolan.

XXXXXXX

Harry stumbled as they appeared in an empty waiting room in King's Cross Station. A tall wizard with a goatee and no eyebrows greeted them outside the door and ushered them along. "What's he there for?" Harry asked.

Lyall laughed. "He makes sure muggles don't notice us apparating our kids here." He stopped to grab each of them a trolley for their trunks.

At platfoms 9 and 10, Lyall said, "Here we are. You'll go in pairs and I'll follow you."

Harry jumped as a voice behind him cried, "George! I told you to leave those blasted fireworks at home this year!" He turned to see who had spoken. The redheaded woman making her way towards them reminded him so much of his own mother that he nearly said, "Yes, ma'am" when she told one of her sons to stop dawdling. Though his mother was thinner and looked younger, this woman had the same commanding presence and fiery hair. Her children, as they must be since all of them had the same hair, ended up in line behind Harry and Ven.

"Molly?" Lyall said.

The woman's eyes widened. "Why, Lyall? Is that you? I haven't seen you since you left the Ministry! My God!" She did a double take when she saw the four children with him. "Are all of these yours? Last I'd heard you only had two!"

Lyall laughed, his gray eyes moving to the kids at her elbows. "I could say the same to you! Kids, say hello to Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello," they said together. Llyr simply waved.

Harry noticed that the twin boys behind Mrs. Weasley were looking at him and Ven. "You two twins?" one of them mouthed over his mother's shoulder. Ven and Harry shared a glance, then looked at the boys and nodded, grinning. The Weasley twins threw them a thumbs up.

"All together, then, Molly?"

"I believe so, Lyall. Percy can go first, if you like. I see you have quite a few first years. Ron is in his first year, as well." Mrs. Weasley said, indicating her youngest son. He was a tall gangly boy with a lot of freckles and a long nose.

"That would be great." Lyall said.

The oldest Weasley boy strode forward, his nose in the air. He pointed his trolley at the barrier between 9 and 10, moved quickly through the crowd of muggles that seemed to appear from nowhere, and he was gone.

"Wicked," Harry and Ven said together.

A fake sob sounded from behind them. The Weasley twins were gazing at them like they were their favorite pets. "They're so cute," one of them said.

"Twinsies after our own hearts, Georgie," the other replied, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Albion and Llyr went next, followed by the Weasley twins. Ron was partnered with his little sister, who Harry heard complaining the whole way that she wanted to go to Hogwarts too.

"Go on, you two," Lyall said. "We'll be right behind you. Just straight at the barrier. That's the ticket."

Harry lined his trolley up with Ven's, noting that his sister looked just as nervous as he felt. As one, they started toward the barrier. As they got closer people began to swarm around them and Harry felt himself speed up. Beside him, Ven did the same. The barrier grew closer and closer and Harry closed his eyes, prepared for the impact.

But he just kept running. He opened his eyes and found himself on an entirely new platform, looking up at a giant scarlet train. In gold letters across its engine it read, "Hogwarts Express". Ven's appreciative whistle made him nod. "My sentiments exactly."

Lyall and Molly Weasley appeared behind them. "Let's go, kids. Hurry now," Molly said. "The compartments fill up quickly."

Near the end of the train they found an empty compartment. Harry and Ven quickly moved their things in. Harry stored his owl, Hedwig, then hopped back down to the platform to say goodbye. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of brown hair and he turned. A little way down the train was the girl from the bookstore. Her bushy brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was trying to lift her trunk up the stairs. He glanced back at his sister. She was hugging their father and chatting animatedly with the little Weasley girl. Harry figured he had a minute. He hurried down the platform.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said, grabbing the other end of the trunk.

"Oh, thank you," the girl said, obviously surprised. Together they fought the trunk up into the train and he helped her store it in a compartment where a few girls were already sitting. She followed him back to the door as he hopped back onto the platform. "Thank you again," she said, showing off her slightly buck-toothed smile.

"Anytime," he said. "Where are your parents? Wouldn't they have helped you?"

"Oh, they're muggles," she said. He already knew her mother was, but he didn't mention that. He felt she might get weirded out if he told her he'd once spied on her in a bookstore. "They couldn't come on Platform 9 and 3/4. So I probably would have still been fighting with my trunk if you hadn't come along."

Harry heard Ven's voice. She was hanging out of the train, waving for him to hurry. "I've got to go," he said. "It was nice to meet you."

"You didn't really. You just helped me with my trunk. Meeting me would mean you learned my name and I learned yours."

Harry laughed. "Alright then, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. And yours?"

"I'm-"

"Son, the train's leaving!" Lyall yelled. He was waiting with open arms for one more hug.

Harry dashed towards him, calling over his shoulder, "Guess I'll meet you later then, Hermione Granger!"

He tackled his father, hugging him tight as the train began to move. Ven held out a hand and he grabbed it, letting her pull him onto the train and they shut the door. They hurried into their compartment and leaned out the window, waving. As they rounded the corner, Lyall Disapparated.

**Kailor: Hope that answered some questions and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews appreciated, as always. Thank you for reading.**

**Quick add on! Totally forgot to mention that the song they sang is "Mull of Kintyre" by Wings. Written by Paul McCartney. Wonderful song. Look it up.**


	5. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Kailor: Thank you all so much for reading! As usual, please review. Your thoughts are more than welcome and can sometimes lead to inspiration. I know this chapter is quite long. The song the Sorting Hat sings is the actual song from the first book. I do not own that song, or Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. However, I do own this fanfic. And this cookie. My cookie.**

Dumbledore sat at the breakfast table, sighing. In his hand was a yellowish envelope and on his arm was an exhausted looking tawny owl. Normally on days like this, where the Hall was brightly lit and the school year had yet to start, he enjoyed sitting here with his fellow teachers, chatting. Today, however, he barely noticed the chirping birds outside the windows or the beautiful array of food the house elves had prepared. In the seat beside him, McGonagall was eyeing him. "Well, Albus?"

The old headmaster sighed. He gazed around the Great Hall, thinking of all the headmasters who had sat in this seat before him. He wondered idly if they had ever had as much trouble as he was dealing with. "He would have been eleven years old on July 31st," Dumbledore said. "As you know, Minerva, I have searched for a decade, sent owls every week, contacted every person who could possibly know his whereabouts, and I have yet to find him. Without a single clue to his disappearance, it was impossible to use more drastic measures. I could hardly go door to door throughtout all of Europe."

"Still nothing, Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, said, her face creased with disbelief. "But the students will be arriving tonight. Shouldn't he be amongst them?" The other teachers paused eating to look at the bearded man at their center.

"Not a whisper. There are certain spells that could have hidden him up to this point, but he is of age now. With his magical power at the level that he can attend school, I should have been able to find him." He motioned to the owl that he had sat on the table. "These Hogwarts letters are enchanted, as you all know. Rarely do they not find the person they are meant for. And owls are exceptional creatures that even more rarely do not succeed in delivering their letter. Yet every one I have sent has returned, the letter untouched. It is a very telling thing that neither owl nor letter could find him. It really leaves us with only two possibilities."

The Deputy Headmistress shifted in her seat next to him. "And what would those be?"

"Well, either Mr. Potter is, in fact, as we have long feared, dead. Or his identity is under a Fidelius Charm."

"A Fidelius Charm?" McGonagall said, her voice dropping to a whisper for some reason. "I thought the Fidelius was meant to hide locations, like the Potters' cottage."

"Not always," Dumbledore said. "Filius? Perhaps you could explain?"

The tiny Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, drew himself up as the entire table turned to look at him. "The Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell, used to hide a secret inside a single living soul. That secret could be anything. A location, a person, a thought, or even who one's first kiss was." He gave them a quick smile at that. "I doubt anyone has used it for that particular secret, but you get my meaning. If Mr. Potter were to walk in right now with James' hair and Lily's eyes, wearing a sign that says, 'I'm Harry Potter', would you recognise him? Would you think it might actually be him?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the sign, but I knew James and Lily well. If he looked like his parents, I think I could spot him," McGonagall said.

"And that is why the Fidelius would make our search so hopeless. Because you wouldn't." Flitwick continued. "The secret is sealed inside a soul and that person becomes the Secret Keeper. There is no way to learn the secret unless the Secret Keeper chose to tell it to you. You couldn't accidentally figure it out or stumble upon it. Your mind would refuse to even think it might be him, unless the Secret Keeper informed you."

"So," Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, said. "You're saying that it is possible that only one person in the world knows who or where Harry Potter is?"

"Not quite," Flitwick shook his head, his squeaky voice rising a bit. "Multiple people may know the secret, if the Secret Keeper told them of it or if they knew about the secret before the spell was cast. However, they would not be able to tell anyone else." He gazed around at their confused faces. Then he looked to Dumbledore.

"Let us use an example," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Let us say that dear Filius here was actually king of some far off land, in hiding here at Hogwarts. And let us say that I and Professor McGonagall were aware of this fact. Then, to hide his secret from everyone else, Filius asked me to be his Secret Keeper. He could cast the charm on himself and make me the Secret Keeper, or I could cast it and name myself Secret Keeper. Either way works. Then, Minerva, Filius, and I would know that he was a secret king. However, only I could tell anyone else. Magic would stop either of them from telling." The old headmaster folded his hands before himself. "And if I were to tell you, Madam Pomfrey, you would then know. However, you also would be incapable of telling anyone else."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey said.

The little Charms teacher sighed. "A part of me truly hopes it is the Fidelius and that the person who cast it has Harry's best interests at heart. I don't think I can accept that all of the Potters are gone."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes on the envelope sitting before him, simply addressed, "Mr. H. Potter".

XXXXXXX

Harry settled into his compartment with Ven. Albion had gone to find Cedric, Llyr at his heels. They had just gotten comfortable when the door opened. "Lookie who it is, Gred."

"Ah, yes, Forge. Our mini-mes." The Weasley twins entered, grinning. Behind them, looking a bit reluctant to follow them in, was the youngest Weasley son, Ron.

"Nice to meet you," one of the twins said. He pointed to himself. "Fred. That's George. And that's ickle Ronniekins."

"Ron," Ron said, glaring at his brothers.

Ven shook the twin's hand. "Ven Lachlan. And this is Harry Lachlan. Pleasure's yours, boys."

Fred's smile widened. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Ven Lachlan."

"We were just wondering," George said. "Our little Ronald here needs a compartment to sit in. We're heading up the train to see our friend, Lee Jordan. Pretty much everywhere else is full."

"No problem," Harry said. He motioned to the empty seats. "We're not exactly crowded here." He smiled at Ron and the redhead smiled back, still looking a bit nervous. The twin brothers stayed a few more minutes, helping Ron get his trunk into the racks above their heads, then left, promising to see them soon.

Ron sat beside Ven, very quiet now.

"Your brothers seem cool," Harry said, wanting to break the awkward silence. Ven said nothing, a slightly amused smile quirking her lips up.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they're alright. Better than Percy."

"That was the oldest brother, right? The one who went through the barrier of Platform 9 and 3/4 first?" Harry tried to remember the older boy's face, only managing to recall the horn-rimmed glasses and haughty expression.

"He's not the oldest, but yeah, that was Percy." Ron rolled his eyes. "He's a prat. But I've actually got five older brothers and my little sister."

"Oh, yeah," Ven said, joining the conversation now. "Ginny."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the sudden grin on Ven's face. "Yeah, Ginny."

"I spoke to her on the platform. She's cool."

"I suppose," Ron said, shrugging. He scratched his nose looking out the window.

Harry said, "Do you like having so many siblings?"

Ron looked at him like he was insane. "Course not. Seven children is far too many. Then again, I'm the second to youngest. So if my parents hadn't kept going, I wouldn't be here. Mind you, they could have skipped Percy. It's the very least they could have done for the rest of us."

Ven laughed and Harry smiled. "We've got six brothers and sisters," he said when Ron raised an eyebrow at their mirth. "Eight kids altogether."

"Our youngest sister is seven," Ven said. "And Albion's the oldest. He's twelve."

Ron's eyes were wide now. "I thought I had it bad!"

They spent the next hour talking about Ron's older brothers that had already graduated from Hogwarts and moved to other countries for their careers. They also talked about Harry and Ven's younger siblings and Castle Stalker. Harry found that he liked Ron very much. Once the redhead had started talking he'd been very funny and reminded Harry of Ven, with his sarcasm and sometimes dry humor. He found himself amusedly watching the two of them chat back and forth. When the compartment door slid open, he almost jumped. He'd completely forgotten they were still surrounded by the hundreds of other people that had boarded the train back at King's Cross.

A plump witch pushing a cart leaned her head in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry and Ven leapt to their feet. Their father had given them a little spending money for this very thing. Ron turned scarlet as his hair and mumbled something about already having lunch. Harry and Ven bought a bit of everything, returning with their arms full. Ron whistled at the pile of snacks. "Hungry, are you?"

Ven plopped back into the seat beside him. "Have a pumpkin pasty." She offered him the orange-wrapped sweet.

Ron shook his head, still red in the face. "No, I'm alright. Mum made us sandwiches."

"You'd rather a sandwich over a pumpkin pasty?" Harry said, opening his own. "Come on. It's rare Ven offers to share her food. You better not turn it down."

With a little more gentle prodding from Harry, and a few not so gentle words from Ven, Ron took the pasty, thanking them. It wasn't long before Ron was happily tearing into their stockade of food, his sandwiches forgotten. Harry had just opened a Chocolate Frog when Ron suddenly leaned towards him. "What card did you get? I'm still trying to get a few. If it's Agrippa, can I have it? I mean, if you don't collect them."

"Card?" Harry questioned. Where he was from they didn't have Chocolate Frogs. He told Ron so and the Weasley boy stared at him, in shock.

"Well there's a card with each Frog, see? And you can collect them. I've got a ton myself. But I'm still missing a few. You two should start collecting too." Ron's eyes strayed to the unopened Frogs beside Harry.

"Help yourself," Harry laughed. As Ron and Ven dug into the remaining Frogs, Harry pulled out his card, turning it over. "Ah, Albus Dumbledore." He stared at the card, getting his first look at the headmaster he would soon be learning under. The man's twinkling eyes made him feel like he knew a lot of things he shouldn't. He turned the card over, reading aloud, "Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

"Well I'm glad they got all the important stuff about him on there," Ven laughed. "Oh, look I got Agrippa! There you go, Ron."

"Thanks!"

The compartment door opened again. Ron and Ven both had food hanging from their mouths as they turned to the newcomer and Harry had to try very hard not to laugh. The round-faced boy in the doorway looked like he was battling tears and he gazed solemnly around the compartment. "None of you have seen a toad, have you?"

"No," Ron said and Ven and Harry shook their heads.

"I can't believe it. I've lost him!" The boy wailed, his tears now leaking out.

Harry stood. "Calm down. What's his name?"

"Trevor."

"Trevor. All right. We'll come help you look." Harry indicated himself and Ven. His twin immediately stood, choking down the last of her snack.

The boy's face lit up. "Oh, well, I mean, you don't have to. I've already got someone helping me, but thank you."

"Nonsense," Harry said, stepping past him into the hallway. "We'll help."

"Yeah," Ven said. "Besides, nobody is as good at finding stuff as I am." She winked at the teary-eyed boy before leaning close to him and taking a deep breath. His face flushed and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to control his smile. Ven turned and pointed down the corridor. "He's this way."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked from the doorway.

Ven shrugged. "I don't." With a brilliant smile, she headed off down the train. The toadless boy followed her, his face still red, and Harry and Ron trailed them.

A few minutes later they returned. The boy, who had introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, was babbling his grattitude and clutching a large toad. His face was still red and Ven seemed uncomfortable with his thanks. "No problem, laddie. Just keep a hold on him this time, yeah?"

The boy departed, nearly skipping with joy.

"Well, seems you got a new bestie, Ven," Ron said, grinning.

Ven snorted. "Sweet boy. Not exactly my type though."

As night began to fall outside the window, they took turns changing into their school robes. The door opened again and Ron's older brother, Percy, stuck his head in to tell them to leave their belongings on the train. Harry noticed that he stood abnormally tall, with his chest thrown out so no one could miss the shiny badge on his chest that simply read, "P". When he was gone, Ron explained that Percy was a prefect. "That badge has gone straight to his head. If he becomes Head Boy, I'll probably have to chain him to the ground to keep him from floating away with all the hot air he'll be full of." He paused. "Then again, I'll just wave as he goes."

When the train slowed to a halt, Harry followed Ven onto the platform. They were dodging the older students moving towards the exits when they heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A lantern bobbed into sight at the far end of the platform.

Harry headed towards it, smiling as Llyr appeared from the crowd and joined them. A man stood at the end of the platform. He was twice the height of a normal man and three times the width, with a wild black beard and beady black eyes. He waved a hand the size of a trashcan lid and said, "This way! Ye'll get yer first look o' Hogwarts in just a few minutes. Righ' round this bend up here!"

They turned the corner and the dark trees opened up and Harry felt his jaw drop. Beside him, Ven's whistle was the only sound besides gasps from the gathered students. Before them was a large, black lake, the surface so still that it perfectly reflected the gorgeous scene above it. The castle rose from the edge of the small mountain cliff, it's windows sparkling against the starry sky.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant man yelled, pointing to the tiny vessels bobbing in the water before them.

Ven was the first into their boat, happily perching on the front end and striking a pose. Harry followed her in, shaking his head. Llyr stepped in rougher than was necessary, making his sister claw for a hold in the boat as it rocked. She glared at him as Ron finished off their group.

"Right then-FORWARD!" The giant called. The boats lurched into the still water and Ven nearly fell out, much to the boys' amusement. They glided silently across the water, the castle growing larger and larger. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of it, not noticing how close to the cliffs they had gotten. So when the large man leading them yelled, "Heads down!" he missed the cue and was hit square in the face with a large curtain of ivy. Ron cracked up laughing as Harry fought to get all of the ivy out of his mouth. Their boat followed the dark tunnel, then bumped gently against the shore of the small underground harbor. The students clambered from their boats. When they had assembled on the shore, the large man's lamp began to bob away and they followed, gazing around in awe. The rocky path became soft grass and they emerged from the tunnel, finding themselves in the very shadow of the castle. The giant stopped at the large oak front doors and raised his fist. He knocked three times, the thuds of his knuckles against the wood echoing back over the silent students.

The doors opened almost immediately. The stern looking witch in the doorway struck Harry as very familiar. Where had he seen here before?

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant man said. Something clicked in Harry's mind. His parents had mentioned Professor McGonagall. They said she had visited a few times when the children were much younger. That must be where he knew her face.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She motioned for the students to follow her. Harry hurried to join the moving crowd. He had the feeling this was a witch not to be messed with. The entrance hall was enormous. Torches lit the stone walls, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a marble staircase climbed away from them to the upper levels. Harry nearly tripped over Ven's robes as he gaped up at the staircases above.

Professor McGonagall led them into a small room off the hall and Harry crowded in between Ven and a sandy-haired boy. The professor turned and addressed them all. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. Before that, though, you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." He noticed her eyes flicker towards a boy with slicked back blonde hair at this last word. The boy smirked.

"While you are here," she continued. "Your house will be like your family. Your achievements and successes will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking will lose your house points. I expect each of you to be a credit to whatever house you are sorted into." Her eyes lingered on Ven's wild hair and Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. "I suggest you smarten yourselves up. I shall return for you when we are ready." She swept from the room.

Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair as everyone around him began to whisper to each other.

"Give it up, brother," Ven said, absently smoothing her own wild mane of hair. "We're naturally scruffy looking."

"How do we get sorted?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"I was hoping you would know, seeing as your older brother is already here. My brothers wouldn't tell me. Fred and George kept going on about fighting a troll or something."

_Albion wouldn't tell me either, _Llyr signed.

"What'd he say?" Ron asked.

"He said our older brother didn't tell him either," Ven said. "And if Albion didn't tell Llyr, he wouldn't have told us."

"If it is a troll," Ron said, smiling. "I'm glad I'm a Weasley. 'W' is right near the end, so that'll give the lot of you a chance to knock it around a bit before I have to face it."

"Unless they have a different troll for each of us," Ven said, Ron's smile fading and her own growing.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall was back. She put them into a line and led them from the room. Harry found himself between Llyr and a familiar head of bushy brown hair. She smiled when she saw him, but Professor McGonagall's sharp voice commanded silence and Hermione turned back to the front. Harry tried not to look completely shocked as they entered the Great Hall.

His eyes darted around, taking in the four long house tables leading up to the table at the end that was full of adults-the professors he assumed. Thousands of candles hovered over gold plates and goblets and students of every shape and size. And he had been impressed by Diagon Alley!

"Whoa, somebody already knocked the roof off this place, yeah?" Ven whispered from behind Llyr and Harry looked up to see the night sky twinkling above him.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," he heard Hermione tell the sandy-haired boy in front of her. "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Harry smiled, remembering her begging her mother to buy that very book for her.

Professor McGonagall led the line to the very front of the hall and stopped them before a wooden stool with a worn old wizard's hat sitting on it. Harry noticed the hall had quieted and everyone seemed to be staring at the hat. Harry joined them, bemused.

A rip near the brim suddenly opened wide and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall applauded and Harry joined them, actually quite impressed.

"So all we've got to do is try on a hat?" Ron hissed, glaring at his brothers who were seated at the table on the far left.

"Bet there's a troll in it," Ven whispered as McGonagall unrolled a large scroll.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

Harry watched the small girl with pigtails rush to the stool and place the hat on her head. She sat and a moment later the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to Harry's right began to cheer and Harry saw Albion and Cedric not far from where Hannah sat. Albion caught Harry's eye and signed, _Bet you the next one is Hufflepuff too. A Galleon._

Harry rolled his eyes. _You're on, _he replied.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled and Harry groaned as Albion cheered for the girl who joined his table.

The names continued and the line began to dwindle. Then, "Granger, Hermione!"

The girl in front of Harry nearly sprinted to the hat and threw it on her head. A few moments later it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table to their immediate left applauded as Hermione joined them, beaming.

More and more names passed until finally Professor McGonagall called, "Lachlan, Harry!"

He felt like his stomach had dropped at his feet. Ven reached forward and gave him a shove. He stumbled a bit, embarrassed to hear a few sniggers around him. He made his way to the front of the line, trying to ignore how hot his face felt. Professor McGonagall handed him the hat and he sat on the stool, taking a deep breath.

"Ah ha," a voice whispered in his ear and he tried not to jump. "Difficult choice. Plenty of courage, a great mind, loyal to a fault-like your brother, Albion. And a thirst to prove yourself. You would really do well anywhere. Let me see..."

Harry sat quietly, wondering if everyone else in the hall had realized the hat was taking the longest time on him.

Then- "RAVENCLAW!"

He rose shakily, handing the hat off to Professor McGonagall. He hurried to the applauding table and sat beside Hermione. "So, Harry Lachlan, huh?" she said.

He smiled. "And now we've met, Hermione Granger."

"Lachlan, Llyr!"

Harry turned back to the Sorting, watching his brother don the hat and hop up on the stool. It barely took a moment for the hat to yell, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry clapped with the Hufflepuff table, watching Albion move over on the bench to make room for Llyr.

"Lachlan, Ven!"

Ven strolled forward, popping Harry in the back of the head as she passed. She never even got to sit on the stool. The second the hat touched her head it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Ven moved to join the table beside his. The Weasley twins happily made a space for her.

Harry was a little disappointed that none of his siblings were in his house, but his parents had talked to them about this. They had said that even if none of them were in the same house, they were still family. This was just an opportunity to meet new people and expand their borders. So he put on a smile when Ven caught his eye and her lopsided grin told him she knew what he was thinking.

The line wore down, with Neville Longbottom becoming a Gryffindor, until Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall was silent, as if holding their breath, and Harry knew this was the name they had all been waiting to hear. He looked at the first years left. There weren't many. None of them moved. After a few intense moments of complete silence, McGonagall glanced at the High Table, then continued with the names. The tension in the hall faded, but there was an overwhelming down on the mood now.

Finally Ron was called forward and he was put into Gryffindor. With Blaise Zabini becoming a Slytherin, the Sorting ended and Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool from the hall.

Now that the first years were all gone and Harry wasn't fixated on the hat, he saw the man that rose to speak. His silver beard and hair were long enough to tuck into his belt and his half-moon shaped glasses were dull compared to the twinkle in his eye. He welcomed them with a few nonsense words then sat back down. Harry turned back to the table and felt his jaw drop for what must have been the hundredth time that day. The plates in the center of the table were now filled with every food he could think of and the jugs were now brimming with pumpkin juice.

He debated what to grab first, his stomach telling him to just go for everything.

"Take it easy, newbie," an older boy with brown hair said, noticing Harry's hands twitching towards two different plates of food. "This is here every night. I'm Roger Davies, by the way. Welcome to Ravenclaw." Harry shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

"You a triplet?" Roger asked. When Harry frowned, Roger said, "Harry, Llyr, and Ven Lachlan all sorted in one year?"

"Oh, no. Twins. Ven is my twin. Llyr is our adopted brother," Harry said.

A first year Indian girl with dark hair and light brown eyes smiled at him. "My twin was sorted into Gryffindor too," she said. "I'm Padma Patil. Guess that means you and I are the smarter twins."

Harry politely introduced himself. Hermione offered him a plate of roast beef and he turned his attention to his meal, feeling a little better.

When he was well and truly stuffed, and he could see Ven rubbing her belly, he began to feel sleepy. The tables slowly cleared of food and Dumbledore stood again, commanding everyone's attention with his quiet movements. "Welcome to Hogwarts! A few announcements before I release you all. As usual, there is an extensive list of things not allowed in the castle. If you are unsure if something you have is allowed or not, feel free to ask Mr. Filch, the caretaker. Or the Weasley twins."

"Yeah, we can recite the list!" Fred yelled.

"We're the reason most of the stuff is on it!" George agreed and the hall laughed.

When the last of the chuckling faded, Dumbledore spread his arms wide. "First years, please know that the Forbidden Forest is, surprisingly enough, forbidden! Also, to everyone, this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is off limits to all who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Hermione turned wide eyes to Harry. "Is he serious?"

Harry shrugged and Roger said, "He is. No idea why though. Man's insane. Brilliant. But insane, as well. Best believe he's telling the truth."

Dumbledore dismissed them and Harry rose, turning to the female voice that called, "First years, please. This way." A tall girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes waited for the newcomers to reach her, then said, "I'm Penelope Clearwater. I am Ravenclaw's prefect. If any of you have questions in the future or need help with anything, do not be afraid to ask. Most people call me Penny." She smiled down at them. "Come along, I'll show you to our dormitories."

"Oy, prat. Looks like we're heading in the same direction." Ven appeared at his side, tossing her arm around his neck. "Gryffindor's up on the seventh floor. Not sure I was supposed to tell you that, but oh well."

"Ravenclaw's on the fifth," Roger said behind them. "Not sure I was supposed to tell you that, but." He grinned.

Ven appraised him with pursed lips and squinted eyes. "I like you." She looked back at Harry. "I like him. We'll keep him, yeah?"

Together, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw climbed the marble staircases. Harry noticed Percy trying to walk as close as possible to Penny, but was too tired to remark on it.

On the fifth floor, they split. Ven gave him a hug and a quick pat on the cheek and was gone. Harry followed Hermione and Padma down the hall to a spiral staircase. They climbed it, falling into a line. At the top of the stairs, Penny stopped, facing a door without a doorknob or keyhole. In the center of the door was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Harry leaned around Padma, staring at the eagle. To his surprise, it began to speak. "Which came first: the phoenix or the flame?"

Penny spoke loud enough that everyone could hear her. "A circle has no beginning."

The door swung open and Penny led them inside. "Don't forget, the riddle changes each time someone enters. If you can't get the riddle right, you'll have to wait outside until someone who can arrives."

Harry groaned. Roger patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. If I can get in each night, you'll be fine."

The Ravenclaw common room was an extremely airy room. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Bookshelves lined the walls and there were tables and chairs all around. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. On the other side of the room was a tall white statue of a woman beside a doorway. Penny pointed to it. "This door leads up to the dormitories. It splits inside. The left leads to the girls' dorms. The right, to the boys'. Your dorm will have your year number on the door."

Roger guided Harry, Hermione, and Padma to the doorway. Inside he and Harry waved goodnight to the girls and climbed the staircase on the right. Near the top, Roger stopped in front of the door with the bronze number 3 on it. "This is me. You've still got some climbing to do. Night, Lachlan."

"Night," Harry said, continuing on. At the very top of the stairs he found the door with a bronze number 1 on it. He opened it and found a small room with six four-poster beds covered in blue silk. Harry found his trunk at the foot of the bed farthest from the door, right beside a small window with a cushioned window seat. The other Ravenclaw boys entered, introducing themselves as they all got ready for bed. When Harry finally climbed into his four-poster and pulled the curtains closed around him, he thought of all that had happened that day. When he realized that he would no longer be waking up to the sound of Ven's snores, he felt that disappointment again. He wondered if she felt the same. But he snuggled down into the bed and was almost immediately asleep, dreaming of scarlet train engines and singing hats.

**Kailor: Whoo! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! See you next chapter!**


	6. Lachlan Advantages

**Kailor: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They keep me writing as much as the story does! So keep 'em coming! Always appreciated and all carefully read and remembered. I own nothing, ladeedah, you know the drill.**

Harry woke early the next day. He was too excited to go back to sleep, so he dressed and hurried downstairs to the common room. Since the sun was just barely up, he was surprised to find Hermione and Padma were already there and sitting at a small table in the corner.

"Morning," he greeted them.

"Oh, good morning, Harry. Would you like to sit?" Hermione motioned to the chair next to her. He smiled and took the seat.

"Ready for classes?" Padma asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess. Nervous though."

"Me too," Hermione said. "I overheard someone at the feast say that our first class is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. I was talking to Roger last night and he said she's the toughest teacher at Hogwarts. Except for Professor Snape, maybe."

"Who's that?"

"The Potions master. They said he tends to favor his Slytherins, he's head of their house after all, and he is really strict."

Harry shrugged. "Guess we'll see when we have that class, yeah?"

When the rest of their house had started to stir, the trio headed down to the Great Hall. On the way, Hermione insisted on searching out their classrooms for the day so they would know where to go later. Harry didn't want to point out that, since the staircases moved randomly, it was probably pointless to try and locate the classes then.

The Great Hall was quiet, only a few early risers at each of the tables. Even some of the professors were absent. As Harry took his seat at the Ravenclaw table, a tiny professor with rather large ears, a wide grin, and a squeaky voice approached him. "Mr. Lachlan, your schedule. Miss Granger. Miss Patil." He handed each of them a piece of paper. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, children. I'm Professor Flitwick, your head of house and the Charms professor. If you have any questions, feel free to search me out. My office is on the third floor. Left hand side, obviously, as the right is restricted. My door is always open." He hurried along the table to talk to one of the older students just as Penny joined them. She took the seat beside Padma, across from Harry and Hermione.

"He means it when he says his door's always open," she said. "He's really great. If you ever go to him in a real state he'll bring out these delicious cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them tap dance. In fact, it's almost worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive."

Harry laughed, but before he could reply someone dropped into the seat beside him. "Mornin', brother. Miss me last night?"

"Hey, Ven," he said, allowing her to steal a bit of his bacon. "I did actually. It was weird sleeping alone. But then again, I still had most of the covers when I woke up so. Bonus."

"You two sleep together?" Padma asked, her eyebrows rising.

"We have for eleven years," Ven said. "Keeps our twin bond strong." She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"You look like you barely slept." Harry filled his plate with pancakes and covered them in syrup, hoping the smell would wake his sister fully.

She did seem to perk up as he added a few blueberries to his plate. She started filling her own plate with food. "I slept. Just woke up far too early and couldn't get back to sleep." She paused in pouring syrup on her plate and groaned. "This school is already ruining me."

Llyr suddenly appeared, taking the seat on Padma's other side. _Good morning,_ he signed.

"'Good' yourself," Ven huffed, stabbing her pancakes with far more vigor than was necessary.

"You two do realize this is the Ravenclaw table, don't you?" Penny asked, eyeing the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that were helping themselves to breakfast.

Ven looked up at the older girl, silent for a moment. Then she gave her trademark crooked grin. "Yes, but the girls at our tables aren't nearly as pretty."

To Harry's surprise, Penny actually blushed. She coughed and turned back to her breakfast. "Well, I guess that's alright then."

Llyr waved a hand to get Harry's attention and signed, _So what's your schedule today?_

"Transfiguration first."

_Me too_, Llyr happily said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione cut in. "If you don't mind me asking, um-" She glanced from Llyr to Harry and back.

"Oh," Ven said, catching on before her brothers did. "Llyr isn't deaf. Or mute. He can talk. He just doesn't. So instead we sign with him. But he can hear you fine and he's a really good partner for charades."

"Why doesn't he talk?" Padma said, not directly addressing Llyr.

Harry and Ven shrugged and said together, "Never asked."

"And he's not dead either," Ven said, not unkindly. "Talk to him when you talk to him. He'll find a way to reply, even if you can't sign with him."

Padma looked at Llyr, her face saying she wasn't quite sure. Llyr smiled though. He put two fingers to his forehead, held them out towards her, then pointed to his chest. Then he held up his left hand, flat and straight up, and laid the index finger of his right on his left palm. He repeated that finger to palm, then moved his left hand into a slight 'y' shape and hooked his right index finger over the back of his thumb. His left hand moved back to being flat and he put his right index back on his palm, with the finger bent in half. Though this was very intricate, he did it so quickly that Padma could barely catch the individual movements.

After a few moments he repeated the entire process. Two times later, Padma said, "Are you telling me your name?"

Llyr nodded, grinning.

"Okay, so do it again." The dark-skinned girl turned completely in her seat, focusing on figuring out exactly what Llyr was saying. Hermione and Penny quickly leaned in, also concentrating hard on the small boy's hands.

Harry glanced at Ven. "Did you write to Leith and wish him a happy birthday?"

Something about Ven's grin told him she had wished him more than that. "I did. Just before I came down for breakfast. Have you?"

"Not yet."

"No worries then. I signed mine from both of us." Ven sighed, her eyes wistfully gazing at some distant point beyond the castle walls. "I just wish I could be there to see him open it."

"What'd you do to it?"

"I may or may not have added a little gift from the Weasley twins. And that gift may or may not turn into a hornet's nest when touched."

"Ven!" he said, but couldn't keep from grinning. That'd teach Leith to tattle on them. But he secretly planned to write his brother later tonight and give him a real birthday greeting from himself and Ven.

"We'd better get going to Transfiguration. We don't want to get lost on our first day," Hermione said, rising.

"I'll take you," Penny said, standing as well. "My class is on the same floor. Besides, I'm your Prefect."

Ven glanced over at the Gryffindor table, scowling. "Well what does that make Percy?"

They all turned to see what she was looking at. Neville Longbottom had approached the redhead, attempting to ask him a question. Percy, who kept casting glances at the Ravenclaw table, snapped something about Neville holding him up from his classes, and pushed past the boy.

Ven growled. "Seems our _prefect_ is too busy. I'll answer Neville myself then." She paused. "Eh, where's the Charms classroom?"

"How do you know that's what he asked?" Penny said, glancing at Neville, who looked on the verge of tears.

"I heard him. Didn't you?" Before Penny could reply, Ven said, "Well, maybe I was listening closer. Anyways, where's it at?"

"Third floor. Across from the painting of Merwyn the Malicious."

"Thanks, Penny." With a wink, Ven was off. They watched her grab Neville's schoolbag and clap him on the shoulder before leading him out of the Great Hall.

"Your sister's...sweet," Pennys said, glancing at Harry and Llyr.

Harry grinned. "Don't let her hear you saying that. You'll ruin her reputation as a tough tomboy."

XXXXXXX

Penny dropped them off for Transfiguration and Harry quickly learned that Hermione had been right. Professor McGonagall was very strict. Her opening line was, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." His heart nearly stopped when she followed it up with, "Mr. Lachlan, I need you to stay after class. Both of you, yes." Then she turned her desk into a pig and back.

Harry spent the class between Llyr and Hermione, trying to turn a match into a needle. Though Llyr didn't speak, he concentrated twice as hard as everyone else. By the end of class, Llyr's match had turned silver, Hermione's had gone silver and pointy, and Harry and Padma were left staring at matches. "Yours looks a bit lighter in color," Harry said, seeing Padma's disappointed look.

"And yours is thinner." Padma shrugged. "At least we did something."

When Professor McGonagall proudly showed off Hermione's match, Harry and Padma sighed.

As the students gathered their books, and Harry and Llyr moved closer to the professor's desk, Hermione caught Harry's arm. "We'll wait for you in the hallway."

He gave her a grateful smile and watched her leave with Padma. Once the room was cleared, Professor McGonagall shut the door and rounded on them. "Calm down, boys. You are not in trouble." Harry noticed Llyr had been fidgeting as much as he was. "I am simply informing you that the two of you, as well as your older brother and sister, are to report to my office tonight at eight to discuss their...condition. Do not bring friends. If you inform your prefects, they will escort you, but I'm sure I do not need to impress upon the both of you how important discretion is." She waited for them to nod. "Good. Now hurry along."

Llyr gladly headed for the door, but Harry paused, waiting until he was alone with the stern-looking witch. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Lachlan?"

"Before I left for Hogwarts, my mum and da told me to make sure I tell you thank you."

The room was suddenly very quiet. Professor McGonagall had stopped straightening the papers on her desk and was peering over her glasses at him. He felt his face heating up. For a moment he was sure he knew what that muggle saying, "A bug under a microscope" really meant. Then McGonagall said, "Not to seem unappreciative, but what exactly am I being thanked for?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. They just told me to tell you that."

Professor McGonagall grunted and resumed fixing the papers on her desk, letting her gaze drop. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to leave.

"You are welcome, Harry."

He stopped, looking back. For a brief moment, he was sure he saw Professor McGonagall smile. Or at least her lips didn't look quite a thin as before.

"Give Lyall and Faolan my regards and assure them that I intend to visit this summer. You may go, Mr. Lachlan. It won't do to be late to one of your classes on the first day."

XXXXXXX

Their next class was History of Magic with Professor Binns, the only ghost professor in Hogwarts. Harry was thrilled to find out that they were paired with the Gryffindors for this class and quickly found a seat beside Ven. At the next table over, Hermione and Padma sat, prepared to take notes. But Harry's excitement quickly faded as the class began.

Twenty minutes in, Professor Binns' dry voice worked its own magic and Ven's head dropped right into her text book. Padma was completely zoned out, staring at the chalkboard behind Binns and occasionally blinking slowly. Harry took as many notes as he could, then turned to finding ways to stay awake. He tried pinching himself every now and then, but that wasn't working. He sat up straight and rolled his shoulders a few times, but that only worked for a few seconds each time. Finally he settled for crossing his legs under the desk and bouncing them. That seemed to keep him alert enough that he wouldn't pass out.

Beside him, Hermione was determinedly taking notes the whole class.

When Binns finally finished, Harry woke Ven-("Whozat? What's happenin'? Where am I?") and joined Hermione and Padma for the stroll outside to the Herbology greenhouses. Professor Sprout, the dumpy little witch that taught them, was vastly more engaging than Binns. The only bad thing about this class was that they were with the Slytherins. Harry had heard many rumors about the house of snake, but he was unpleasantly surprised when the blonde boy he had noticed from the Sorting started to speak.

"-And that Longbottom. Truly, I thought stupidity could only go so far. And Weasley! I can't believe he's even here. I didn't think his parents had anything else to sell off to put their kids in school! My father always said they were a disgrace to wizards everywhere."

The two large boys that flanked the blonde guffawed. Harry found himself strongly wanting to turn and punch the lot of them. Hermione, also hearing them, pulled Harry over to a station far from the Slytherins.

"Who do they think they are?" Harry gritted out. "Talking about Neville and Ron like that!"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"You know him?" He felt himself grimace at this. He had heard his father mention the Malfoy family. A bunch of pure-blood lovers.

"Of course not," she said. "But I read somewhere that he would be here this year. His father is on the board of governors for Hogwarts. He looks a lot like the picture I saw of Lucius Malfoy. I can't think of who else he would be."

"Well I don't like him," Harry said, trying to focus on Professor Sprout as she started the class.

Hermione didn't say anything, but he knew she felt the same.

When class ended, Harry purposely made sure he reached the door at the same time as Malfoy. With his shoulder tucked in, he rammed Malfoy a bit harder than he should have. The blonde boy fell back against his cronies, spluttering curse words. "Watch where you're going, boy!"

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Harry said, not trying to sound like he meant it.

Malfoy glared at him, adjusting his robes. "Who are you?" Then he snorted. "Though I'm not sure I need to ask. Your hair's red and you purposely ran into me. You must be a Weasley. I didn't hear two of you get Sorted last night."

"Actually my name's Lachlan. But while we're guessing, let's see. Blonde. Arrogant. Too dumb to get your guess right. Oh, you must be a Malfoy."

Malfoy's face flushed and he took a threatening step toward Harry. Professor Sprout appeared at Harry's elbow right that moment. "Problem here, boys?"

"Lachlan here just insulted my family, Professor."

Professor Sprout nodded. "I see. But I believe I heard you insulting the Weasley family just before that. So I'll call this one even. Off you go. Dinner doesn't wait."

XXXXXXX

When they got to dinner, Harry left Hermione and Padma at the Ravenclaw table. He headed straight to Ven and sat down. "I met some bloke named Malfoy today."

"Did you?" she said lightly, as if she didn't hear the anger in his voice. "New friend?"

"The prat was insulting Neville and Ron. Da was right. Stuck-up prick runs in the family."

"What about me?" Ron said, taking the seat on Ven's other side.

Harry explained to him and Ven what he had overheard during Herbology. Ron's face darkened the moment he said Malfoy's name. "His dad is always making snide remarks about us. My dad works at the ministry, so he hears a lot of stuff. Malfoy's a-" He used a word that made Ven choke on her food, laughing. "So he thinks my family's trash, does he? He'll get what's coming to him. Thanks for sticking up for us." Ron smiled and Harry returned it, nodding.

"You're my friend," he said. "Ven would have done the same."

"I would have broken his face," Ven muttered. "But I'm the violent twin, yeah?"

XXXXXXX

After dinner Harry went back to the Ravenclaw common room and listened to Hermione and Padma discuss their first day of classes. At seven thirty he excused himself, saying he had to go send his brother a letter. He actually did send Leith a real birthday letter with Hedwig, then made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. Penny had offered to escort him, but he told her that he could find it so long as he knew about where it was. He had been wrong.

At ten past eight he finally heard Professor McGonagall's voice from a nearby room. He knocked on the door and she let him in. "Good of you to join us, Mr. Lachlan. Next time, do be on time. Though I can't really be too harsh on you, since you are not the only one late."

Ven, Albion, and Llyr were already there, sitting before the professor's desk. He frowned. "Are we expecting someone else, Professor?"

"Yes, but they will be along shortly, I'm sure. Take a seat." And she waved her wand, conjuring a chair from midair between Ven and Albion. Harry sat. "As you know, with your family's special circumstances, allowances have to be made." Professor McGonagall took her seat behind the desk. "It is very irregular for..."

"Werewolves," Ven supplied, smiling.

Professor McGonagall nodded, glancing around like she thought someone may overhear. "Yes, werewolves, Miss Lachlan. It is very irregular for werewolves to be admitted to Hogwarts, much less a family of them. Even more less natural born werewolves. We have only had two such students in the past. One was long before my time and the other was quite recent compared. The first to attend was unable to complete his schooling. The second graduated with very high marks. An exemplary student. However, with this student there were certain advantages he had that the first did not. And these advantages are being extended to you." She nodded to Albion. "Perhaps Albion has already informed you, but I felt it best to have this little meeting anyways."

"He said something about a tree," Ven said.

"Yes. The Whomping Willow. That was one of the advantages our last student had. We planted the tree the year he came to Hogwarts. You can't miss it if you are out on the grounds. But it is meant to keep people away, because beneath it is the entrance to a tunnel that leads to Hogsmeade. More specifically, it leads into the Shrieking Shack."

Harry remembered reading about the Shrieking Shack before. It was said to be haunted-so haunted that no one ventured near enough to prove or disprove that theory. It was a common tale that people used to hear screams and crashes from the building, then it went silent and had stayed that way for nearly a decade.

"This is where you will go during the full moon," Professor McGonagall continued, cutting into his line of thought. "Madam Pomfrey or myself will escort you down to the tree every full moon at exactly six. You will not be late. We will give you access to the tunnel and you will follow it to the shack. When morning comes and you have changed back, you will return to the entrance here and wait for one of us to come and collect you."

"The other advantage you will have is-" But a soft knock on the door interrupted her. She stood. "Come in."

The door opened and another professor stepped in, his long black robes sweeping silently over the threshold. The man was hook-nosed and sallow-skinned with greasy black hair and black eyes. "Forgive my lateness, Professor McGonagall," he started, stepping closer. "But I was just-"

He stuttered to a halt in his words and his movement, his eyes on Harry. A strange mixture of emotions crossed his face: recognition and confusion were the most evident, but something that looked almost like fear made Harry blink. When he did, it was like the moment between them had ended. The professor cleared his throat and continued to Professor McGonagall's desk. "I was just held up by Peeves. He was trying to destroy one of the tapestries in the entrance hall." His voice didn't seem quite so sinister now and he fixed his gaze on McGonagall, not even glancing at the other Lachlan's present.

"Perfect timing, actually, Severus. I was just getting into your part in all of this. Children, meet Professor Snape, our Potions master. He is the other advantage you will have."

The kids eyed up the professor, not sure they were happy with this advantage.

"When the last werewolf student was here, the Wolfsbane potion was still in the making. As you know, it is now complete, but takes a master potion brewer to make. Your mother has been practicing that particular potion for a long time now and has learned it inside and out. Professor Snape, here, is even better than her. He will prepare the potion for you every full moon and you will be required to report to him the morning before you turn. He will administer the potion and that will allow you to keep your minds when you are in wolf form. Know that this is not only for your protection, but for the safety of everyone here. So do not take this lightly. When you are to report to Professor Snape, you will. When you are to report to the Whomping Willow, you will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," they chorused, Llyr nodding vigorously.

"Good. Unless any of you have questions, you are dismissed. I will alert you again when the full moon draws near."

Harry rose, glancing at the dark-haired professor. For the briefest of moments, their eyes met again, and the man turned away quickly. Harry followed his siblings out of the office.

Llyr, Ven, and Albion all turned to him the moment the door closed. Llyr held up a finger and ticked it side to side.

"Yeah, I'm with Llyr. Just, what?" Ven said.

"Do you know him?" Albion cut in.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Well, it looked like he knew you," Albion said. Ven glanced at the door they had just left, frowning.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

XXXXXXX

The next day started much the same as the first. Harry found himself awake early, joined Hermione and Padma, and went down to breakfast. Penny, Ven, and Llyr were once again there. Llyr spent the time teaching the three Ravenclaw girls the alphabet in sign language.

From there they went to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Gryffindors. Harry and Ven had spent much of the summer eagerly anticipating this class, but were sorely disappointed. Professor Quirrel, a pale young man with a turban and a strange odor, seemed to be completely terrified of his own subject. At one point Ven leaned into Harry and whispered, "Do you think they offer a Defense Against Quirrel's Smell class?"

Harry snorted, which made Quirrel jump and trip over his own feet.

They met the Hufflepuffs for their second class, Charms, and it was not what Harry had expected. Unlike Professor McGonagall, Flitwick had them take notes the entire first day. Harry and Llyr took notes when they felt it was important, Padma rarely wrote anything down, and Hermione scribbled furiously, obviously trying to get every word Flitwick said.

They met up with Ven again for Potions. Harry was a little worried about coming face to face with Professor Snape again, but he squared his shoulders and followed the rest of the Ravenclaw first years down to the dungeons. Their classroom was cold and damp and Harry could barely keep his eyes off the pickled..._things_ floating in jars around the room.

Ven tapped a jar that held what looked horribly like a tiny human skull with runes carved all over and one bright blue eye still intact, floating in the eye socket. "Hey. Hey, Harry. Doesn't this look like Uncle Moody?"

"Take your seats," a soft voice said from the back. When the class had settled, Professor Snape swept to the front and began to call roll. When he reached Harry's name, he paused for a brief moment, glancing up. Harry caught his look, but clenched his jaw, holding it. Snape went back to the roll. When he was done he addressed the room. His voice was quiet, but like Professor McGonagall, he commanded attention. He began to speak about the "beauty and art" of Potions, mentioning "bottling fame" and "brewing glory". Under her breath, Ven hissed, "I just want to bottle a good hair day."

"Mr. Lachlan," Snape said, turning to him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, Padma began flipping through her book, and Ven grabbed her quill. After a second of scribbling, she held up a piece of parchment that said, "_I've no idea_". Harry glared at her. Then he looked back at Snape. "Uh, the Draught of the Living Dead, right?"

Ven dropped her parchment and her jaw.

One of Snape's thin eyebrows rose. "And where would you look to find a bezoar?"

"Your closet, probably." Harry had to try not to laugh at Ven's face. "But originally, from the stomach of a goat, I think. And it will save you from most poisons, yeah?"

Snape crossed his arms, stepping right up to Harry's desk. "And...what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same thing, aren't they? And they also go by aconite?"

The class was silent. Snape was silent. Then-"Next time you give an answer, don't phrase it as a question, Mr. Lachlan. Especially if it is correct. Fifteen points to Ravenclaw, five for each question." He stood. The class stared at him, shocked. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

There was a mad scrambling for quills and parchment. A few minutes later he had them start on a potion to cure boils. Ven and Harry partnered up, but Harry found it hard to concentrate on making the potion while Ven was staring at him. "What?" he said, turning to face her.

"You got points off Snape." She blinked as if she couldn't believe what she'd just said. "People said Snape NEVER gives points to anyone but Slytherin. Plus, you knew all that stuff. How'd you know all that stuff?"

Harry shrugged. "I was reading the Potions book last week. That's all."

Ven shook her head. "Maybe you are the smart twin. Thank Dagda I got the good looks then."

When the class was over Snape released them, taking a sample of each of their potions. Harry packed his bag and shouldered it, turning to leave. "Lachlan. If I could have a moment?"

Ven and Harry both paused in the doorway.

"Mr. Lachlan, I meant."

Ven raised an eyebrow at her brother and left with Hermione and Padma. When the dungeon was empty again, Snape offered Harry a seat at one of the tables. Harry sat. Snape sat in front of him, folding his hands in his lap. Harry felt his palms getting sweaty as he waited for the older man to talk. Was he in trouble for being a bit of a smartass with his answers? For about a minute, Snape just looked at him and Harry had the oddest feeling the man was trying to read his mind. Then suddenly, Snape said, "Your parents aren't related to the Evans family, are they?"

This was certainly not what Harry had been expecting. "No. Not that I know of. My da's family goes back really far and they're all Lachlans. And my mum's family was a lot like that. But they were the McLeods. No Evans."

Snape nodded. "I'm sorry, but your eyes...they just reminded me of someone I knew once. I thought maybe...perhaps a cousin..." He suddenly seemed to realize he'd said too much and he stood. "Forget that, Lachlan. Call it mild curiosity. Go on."

Harry made his way up to the Great Hall and dropped into the seat beside Hermione. "What did Professor Snape want?" she asked, offering him a plate of steaming potatoes.

"Yeah, what did he want?" Ven said, appearing at Penny's side.

"He just asked if I was related to the Evans family." Harry took the potatoes. "I told him no and he just pretty much said, 'Okay I thought maybe you were cousins or something', and sent me on my way."

Ven questioned him some more, getting the entire conversation, word-for-word, from him. When she was satisfied she said, "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, already forgetting the odd confrontation with the dark Potions master. "Pass the turkey."

**Kailor: As always, please review! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Trolls and Tribulations

**Kailor: Holy cow, thank you so much for the reviews. Especially Stephagusaurus. That review was awesome. You rock! And Danny, you were very right. I just skipped right over that mistake because I was tired. But I have fixed it. Thank you again. And Edmond O'Donald! Wow, thank you! So many thanks to give out! Keep those reviews coming, folks! And I'll do the same with these chapters!**

**Updated author's note: We've hit a hundred reviews my darlins! Thank you all, again, so much! Shoot for two? Yes?**

The next few weeks passed quickly. Ven and Llyr became regulars at the Ravenclaw table each morning for breakfast, where Llyr continued giving sign language lessons to Penny, Padma, and Hermione. Occasionally Ron and Neville would join them. Malfoy was still a jerk in classes, but Harry learned to keep his head down. And Snape kept rewarding Harry for everything he did right in Potions. This last thing seemed to anger Hermione. Harry knew she was itching to show off her own prowess in the subject, but he was also enjoying being the top student in class. Snape was by no means jumping for joy when he saw him, but he called on Harry anytime he was brave enough to raise his hand, whispered bits of advice when he was brewing potions, and answered any questions Harry had.

He was, however, quite rude to Neville at first. But when Ven noticed this, she convinced Harry to switch partners. Ron got Ven and Harry got Neville. The change was almost immediate. Neville's grades started rising and Snape's venom towards the round-faced boy lessened. This irked Hermione even more, as she was just as good as Harry, and much better then Neville, and Snape barely gave her the time of day.

One morning at the Ravenclaw table, this came to a head.

Penny had just joined them, sitting beside Ven. "Good morning."

Ven flashed her a brilliant smile, pouring the older girl a glass of milk. "Morning, Penny. You look beautiful today."

"You say that every day," Penny said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, because it's true every day." Ven winked. Penny blushed and rolled her eyes again.

"Ahem, Penelope?"

Harry turned in his seat, finding Percy Weasley standing behind him. The redhead had his hands clasped behind his back and his chest thrown out, showing off his Prefect badge. Ron stopped eating, his spoon halfway to his mouth, and Llyr paused in showing Hermione how to say, "I like that shirt" in sign language. Neville scooted away from Penny, trying not to draw Percy's attention. Beside Harry, Padma whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Gimme those Sickles." Before he could ask what she meant, Percy spoke again.

"I would like to speak with you in private." He stepped back, nodding towards the door of the Great Hall.

Harry saw Ven bristle at the commanding tone in Percy's voice, but Penny cut off anything she was going to say. "I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of breakfast. Why don't you just say what you need to?"

Percy glanced at the first years surrounding Penny. "This isn't the place for the question I have to ask you, Penelope. I would prefer to...relocate."

"And I would prefer to stay where I am." Penny said cooly, crossing her arms. "Ask me here."

For a few moments Percy just mouthed wordlessly. He obviously hadn't expected to be contradicted. While he searched for words, Harry caught Ven's expression. His sister's eyes were narrowed and one of her eyebrows was crooked up, a look he had only seen her direct at their brother, Leith, before. And it usually meant she was planning his demise.

"Fine," Percy said, snapping Harry's attention back to him. "Penelope, there is a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for next week. I am inviting you as my date." He stood straighter, the badge on his chest in danger of poking someone in the eye.

Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Padma's face. He wanted to ask why she looked like someone had just announced Christmas was coming early, but put it aside for later.

"You're 'inviting' me?" Penny said, her voice dangerously soft. "I didn't hear a single question in that."

Percy frowned, his horn-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed them back up, clearing his throat. "An invitation is technically a question. I-"

"No. I don't believe that's true." Penny stood, making Percy take a step back. "I decline your invitation, Mr. Weasley. I already have plans for that day anyways." She motioned to the group around her. Harry frowned. They had plans? He looked at Ven. She shrugged one shoulder, as lost as he was.

Percy spluttered, his neck and ears turning as red as his hair. "You mean you would rather spend your time with these first years than with another Prefect?"

"Oh, now you ask questions," Penny snapped. "And yes, I would! When they speak to me it doesn't feel like they're being forced to!" And with that, the Ravenclaw Prefect stormed from the Great Hall. Percy glared after her, then marched back to the Gryffindor table, his entire face red with anger. Ven grabbed Penny's bag, that the older girl had forgotten, and chased after her.

Harry looked around at his friends. Ron was the first to speak. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That," Padma said, grinning. "That was me winning ten Sickles! I told Parvati he was going to ask Penny!"

Harry laughed, understanding her joy now. "Well, he didn't ask, did he? I mean, that was the whole point."

"If I hear you tell Parvati that, I'll hex you into next week, Lachlan."

"But Percy!" Ron growled, still hung up on his brother's attitude. "Acting like we're not worth the time of day! He can't treat us like that! He's a Prefect!"

For the first time that day, Hermione spoke. "Considering how certain professors are allowed to treat us, I'd say I'm not surprised Percy thinks he can do as he likes."

Ron frowned, lowering his spoon. "What's that mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. Just that I've noticed some professors favor unlikely students." Though she didn't look in his direction, Harry had the nasty feeling she was hinting at him.

"Are you talking about Snape and me?" He turned to face her, crossing his arms.

Hermione ignored his look, her eyes on her breakfast. "Why would you think that?"

Harry glanced at his friends. Neville looked terrified, shaking his head. Ron was mouthing something that looked like, "Run for your life". Llyr's hands were still and his eyes were flicking from Hermione to Harry and back. Padma was suddenly very interested in the ceiling. Harry sighed. "Look, Hermione. I've noticed you getting angry because Snape doesn't seem to hate me as much as he hates the other non-Slytherins. But it's not my fault-"

"Oh, it isn't?" Hermione snapped, rounding on him. "Have you even once pointed out that he doesn't give points to anyone but you? That even when other's potions are clearly better, it's still yours that gets praised? No, you just bask in all the attention!"

Harry gaped at her, shocked at the accusation. "That's not true! I don't 'bask' in anything!"

"You do!" Hermione said. "Though I'm thinking maybe I should mention this 'attention' you're getting to Professor McGonagall or someone. It's not exactly normal for a grown man to favor a little boy so much!"

Harry's stomach clenched. Ven had something similar a few days before and even his parents had questioned him about Snape's "attentions" when he'd mentioned them in his letters. But he wasn't going to tell Hermione that. "You're just mad because I'm better at something than you are!"

Hermione stood so fast that she hit the table, rattling plates and overturning a jug of pumpkin juice. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Harry felt the ridiculous urge to lean away from her. "IF you were actually better than me at Potions, we wouldn't be having this discussion!" And she stormed out of the Great Hall, drawing everyone's gaze as the second girl to leave the table in a huff that morning.

Harry glared at where she had been for a moment, then looked at his friends. Ron just shrugged helplessly. Neville was holding a plate, looking like he had used it as a shield at one point. Padma was still showing far too much interest in the ceiling. Llyr simply signed, _Well, that escalated quickly._

XXXXXXX

When dinner came around Penny wasn't there. Hermione sat at the other end of the table with Padma, who at least threw Harry an apologetic look.

For a week that's how things stayed. Penny would often spend dinner in the library. Hermione would sit as far away from Harry as possible. And Ven split her time between trying to calm the two girls down and cheering her brother up. Harry was so focused on the drama, he didn't even notice what day it was until Ven appeared at breakfast with a grimace on her face. "Blegh, that potion is even worse than when Mum makes it."

Harry swallowed his bite of waffles, turning to his sister. He'd been trying to inconspicuously watch Hermione tutor another Ravenclaw first year in Potions. A part of him wondered why the girl hadn't asked for his help, since he had the highest grade in Potions for first years. Another part felt guilty for even thinking that. He coughed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. "Oh yeah, tonight's the night."

"Indeed it is," Ven said. "Albion and I were just in Snape's office. Know how Mum always said adding sugar to the potion would make it useless? Well Snape said the same bloody thing. McGonagall said he's one of the best Potion Masters out there. You'd think he'd figure out a way to make that damn potion tolerable. What's the use of being better than everyone at something if you don't do anything good with it?"

She turned to her breakfast and Harry stared at her, wondering if she realized she'd pretty much echoed the ending of his and Hermione's argument a week before. His guilt doubled and he glanced over at Hermione, trying to figure out the best way to apologize. He wouldn't admit it to his sister, but he missed the young Ravenclaw.

The day passed too quickly for his liking. Everytime he attempted to talk to Hermione, she would be too busy or would completely ignore him.

At dinner, Harry sighed, pushing his food around on his plate. With Ron, Neville, and Llyr sitting at their own tables, Harry was left sitting between a ravenous Ven and an awkward Roger, the latter of which caught him throwing furtive glances at Hermione every few seconds. "Cheer up, mate," the older boy said. "It's just a little fight between friends. She'll get over it. Or maybe she won't. I don't really know when the guy is supposed to apologise. Probably why I'm single..."

Ven looked at him with mock surprise. "No, Roger, really? Your inability to comprehend women and when to say you're sorry has an effect on your relationship status? Impossible." She clapped her brother on the shoulder. "Look, Harry. Women are easy, yeah? You just have to listen to them. Actually listen. Then again, if she isn't talking to you it's kinda hard to listen..."

Harry just sighed again, dropping his head onto the table.

"Hey, Harry. Ven." Albion tapped him on the shoulder. "We've got to go."

The young Ravenclaw dropped his fork. "Good. I don't want to be here anyways."

"No," Ven whined, grabbing for more food. "One more steak, Al. Just one!"

Albion dragged Ven from the table and she and Harry joined their brothers in leaving the hall. They made sure the entrance hall was empty, then pushed open the large oak doors, creeping out. Albion pointed to the Whomping Willow in the distance and the group hurried across the lawn, noting how low the sun was. Standing under the tree, waiting for them, was Professor McGonagall and-

"Penny?" Ven exclaimed, racing ahead.

The older girl smiled. "Hey. Ready for tonight?"

"'Course I am," Ven said, almost affronted by the question. "But what are you doing here?"

Professor McGonagall answered. "Miss Clearwater's father is the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As I've said, it is irregular to have a werewolf attend Hogwarts, and you are a family of them. The Department has agreed to keep your attendance secret. Only a select few will know. However, they thought it might be best to have someone here to keep an eye on you, at least until you are older. As having members of the Department shadowing you would look suspicious, Mr. Clearwater has asked that Miss Clearwater be kept abreast of the situation instead."

Penny grinned, standing straighter. "I'll be here each time you go into the Willow and each time you come out. It's my job to make sure you're following the rules and not hurting each other while you're gone."

"Then my brother and sister are in good hands," Harry said, earning a brilliant smile from Penny.

Ven punched him in the shoulder. "Learn to direct that charm at girls closer to your own age. Hint, hint."

"Quit picking on your brother," Penny laughed. She reached out and ran her finger lightly over the scar across Ven's nose. "He'll figure it out on his own time."

Harry was shocked to see Ven's cheeks turn pink before she quickly turned away to get ready.

Albion and Ven removed their robes, placing them in the bag Professor McGonagall conjured. When they were down to their underclothes, McGonagall lifted a fallen branch and approached the tree slowly. When she got close, the tree began to move. Harry unconciously moved back as the branches began to whip back and forth, as if the tree were reaching for the stern-looking woman, intent on smashing her. It violently slashed at the air, leaves hurling at them. McGonagall maneuvered the branch low to the ground and pressed the tip against a knot in the trunk. The tree froze, not even a tremble among the twigs. The professor held the branch still. "Penny? If you would?"

"Yes, Professor." Penny led the Lachlans to the tree. Llyr hung far back, looking ready to run at any moment. The prefect pointed to a part in the roots. "This is the entrance. You just slide down here and follow the tunnel. You literally can't get lost. When you reach the other end there is a trap door. You'll end up in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. When the sun comes up and you change back, just head back here and I'll pick you up."

Ven took the bag of their clothes and hugged Harry and Llyr. "Those who are about to die salute you," she said with a grin. She and Albion ducked into the tunnel and Harry, Llyr, and Penny moved back to Professor McGonagall. The older woman released the branch she held and the tree immediately started swinging again.

"Come along boys. You can come back in the morning with Miss Clearwater and Madam Pomfrey, if you like."

XXXXXXX

The next few weeks were difficult for Harry. Hermione was actively avoiding him, literally running from the room when he entered. One day, after she raced from the common room, Padma told him Hermione spent quite a few nights crying herself to sleep. This made him feel even more horrible.

The one highlight in October was their first flying lesson. Ven, intent on joining the Quidditch team as soon as she was old enough, was super excited. Until she learned that Gryffindor would be partnered with Slytherin. Then she was beside herself with joy. She returned from her first lesson with a bloody lip and a grin. "Got detention for knocking out Malfoy. Gorgeous day, yeah?" She happily bounced off to the Gryffindor table, humming.

Harry's own flying lesson didn't go as well. Hermione, it turned out, was terrified of riding a broom. When he tried to help her she shot him a look that clearly told him she wasn't interested in any help from him.

When Halloween arrived, Harry was quite depressed. Padma told him Hermione was holed up somewhere studying and didn't want to be disturbed. So he sat at dinner between Penny and Padma and stared at his empty plate. Even though the hall had been decorated beautifully with giant pumpkins and thousands of live bats, it didn't really feel like a holiday to him. Ven, Llyr, and Albion sat across from him. They had insisted on having a family dinner to celebrate Halloween. Harry only looked up when he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice behind him.

"I notice your little girlfriend isn't here, Lachlan. Has she done us all a favor and gone back to her muggle parents?"

Before Harry could react, Ven said, "Malfoy! How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?"

The blonde boy's ears reddened as the Ravenclaws within hearing distance laughed. "Watch your mouth, girl. No one talks to a Malfoy man that way!"

"Oh, shut up. You'll never even be half the man your mother is, lad."

Malfoy made a threatening move towards Ven. Harry leapt in between them, Albion and Llyr grabbed Ven, Penny stood to stop them both, and the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

Professor Quirrel sprinted up the hall to the head table, screaming, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He stopped, peering around at the frozen students and staff. "Just thought you ought to know." Then he sagged to the ground, unconcious.

A second later the hall was filled with screaming. Students started fighting their way to the doors, trampling each other in their haste. Dumbledore's wand had to shoot red sparks into the air multiple times before he could get everyone's attention. "Everyone, please remain calm! Prefects, lead your houses back to your dormitories! Teachers, to me!"

Penny grabbed Harry by the robes, shoving Malfoy away. "Come on. All of you, let's go."

Llyr and Albion hurried to the Hufflepuffs leaving the hall. Ven started towards Percy, who was happily dishing out orders, when Harry grabbed her arm. "Hermione. She doesn't know."

This stopped Ven and Padma in their tracks. The other students pushed around them, hurrying to the doors.

"What do we do?" Padma said. "We don't even know where she is! Should we tell a teacher?"

"They've all headed to the dungeons," Harry said.

"A prefect then? Penny!"

"Wait!" Ven's eyes lit up. "The twins!"

"Which twins?" Harry and Padma chorused.

"The Weasley twins, you prats! Come on!" Ven took off through the crowd, leaving Harry and Padma to struggle along behind her.

When the two redheads appeared ahead of them, Ven yelled, "Fred! George!" The twins stopped, waiting for the three first years to catch up to them. Ven skidded to a halt, motioning for the two of them to lean closer. "Boys, Hermione's missing. She doesn't know about the troll and we need to find her. I know it's supposed to be a secret, but this is important." She gestured to Fred's chest. Harry glanced at Padma to see if she understood what was going on. The dark-skinned Ravenclaw shrugged, shaking her head.

The Weasley twins glanced around, making sure no one was paying them any attention, then ushered the young Ravenclaws around the corner, into an empty classroom. "What we're about to show you doesn't leave this room," Fred said.

"I think this is the first time it's been used for good," George said, tapping his lip.

Harry and Padma, intrigued, leaned closer, waiting to see this mysterious secret revealed. Fred reached into his robes and pulled out...a spare bit of parchment.

"What the hell's this?" Padma scoffed. "This is serious!"

"So is this!" Fred said, looking very offended at her lack of respect. He pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Well, we can all bloody see that-" Padma started, but never finished. Lines had appeared on the parchment, spreading and connecting like a dark spiderweb weaving itself in ink. A few seconds later Fred was holding a map of Hogwarts.

Harry grabbed it, staring at the little dots moving about, each labeled in tiny handwriting. "Later you're going to explain this to us," he said. "But now..." He scanned the map quickly, aware that the others were doing the same. The vast majority of the dots were climbing the grand staircase, hurrying to their dorms. A large bunch, that included _Albus Dumbledore,_ was in the dungeons. And there, alone in the girl's bathroom on the first floor, was _Hermione Granger._

"There!" Harry said, stabbing a finger at the map. "She's just down the hall. Let's-"

"Who's that?" Padma said, pointing to another dot that was slowly moving towards the bathrooms. The dot was larger than the others on the map and it was labelled _Uglak._

"Ah, that doesn't look like a student's name-" Fred said.

"Or a teacher's." George said.

Harry hit the door running, the others behind him. He vaguely registered Fred saying, "Mischief managed!", before they left the room. "Get Penny!" Harry told Padma. She broke from the group, racing to the staircase. Harry led the other three down the hall. As they hit the corner, Harry froze. Ven slid past him, unable to stop so quickly, and hit the wall with a small yelp. The Weasley twins crashed into him.

"Harry, what're you-" Fred stopped, knowing exactly what Harry was doing. At the end of the hall, slowly lumbering through a door, was a twelve-foot tall, gray-skinned troll with a tiny head and a huge club. The four of them watched until it was completely in the room. Harry, not taking his eyes off the doorway, whispered, "Which door is the girl's bathroom?"

Ven shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. "_Ifreann na Fola_!" Ven cursed, lapsing into their mother's language. "That_ is _the girl's bathroom!" An almighty crash echoed down the hall at them, followed by a sound none of them would ever forget-Hermione's screams.

As one, the four of them raced forward. Harry was the first to dash into the bathroom, slipping on the wet floor. The only thing that saved him from landing flat on his back was George grabbing him. The bathroom was filled with a stench that reminded Harry of dead fish. The stalls were now nothing but chunks of wood scattered across the floor. Most of the sinks had been broken off, water spraying from the exposed pipes. The troll was facing away from them, focused on the girl curled up in the corner. It took another step, its club swinging and breaking another sink from the wall. This spurred Harry into action. "Distract it!" he yelled. He grabbed a broken tap from the floor and hurled it at the beast's head. Fred and George spread out, also throwing bits of wood and sink. Ven climbed over the chunks of broken stalls until she was in the other corner. "Hey, handsome! Down here!"

Harry wasn't sure if it was just Ven's voice, or because even the troll knew "handsome" was a lie, but the troll paused, turning to the redhead girl. After a moment it stepped towards her, grunting deeply. Ven's eyes widened. "Oh, hell. Those who are about to die-" She dove to the floor as the troll took a swing at her with its club. The giant hunk of wood barely missed her, skimming her robes.

Harry grabbed two pipes and started banging them together. "Oy! Troll! Forget her! Over here!"

The troll turned, it's little ears flapping. It swung around, advancing on Harry.

"Ah, you don't want him!" Fred yelled, leaping up and down.

"He's barely got any meat on him!" George said, throwing down the chunk of toilet he'd been about to throw. "Come and get us if you want a real meal!"

The troll turned once again, looking confused. It gave an angry yell and started towards the Weasleys, moving faster than before. This was more than the twins were expecting. George gave a very girly scream and leapt into his brother's arms. Fred raced for the door, carrying his twin and cursing loudly at both the troll and George.

Before Harry could think about what he was doing, he took a running leap. And somehow landed on the troll's shoulders, his arms around the beast's neck. The troll didn't seem to notice him hanging on, but it did notice the foot long bit of metal that rammed itself up its nose. Harry had still been holding the two pipes when he'd jumped.

The troll went berserk. It lurched around, swinging its club, trying to dislodge its passenger. Harry hung on for dear life, certain he was about to be killed.

He heard Ven screaming, "Give me back my brother, you brute!"

A stinging hex caught Harry in the leg and he jerked, yelling, "Ven! That was me!"

"Well, quit moving about!"

Knowing he was either about to be smashed by the troll's club or hit by one of his own sister's curses, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He gripped the pipe in the troll's nose tighter and lifted the other one above his head. As the troll swung forward, trying to throw him off, Harry brought the pipe down on its head as hard as he could. The shock of the blow raced up his arm, vibrating in his chest and forcing him to release the pipe. The troll staggered, dropping the huge club. It took two steps forward and buckled, crashing face first onto the floor, with Harry riding it down.

In the sudden silence, Harry clambered from the creature's back, still feeling the vibrations in his arm and shoulder. He stood, shaking and gazing down at the felled beast. A moment later, Ven latched onto him. "Harry Lachlan, you are the craziest son of a hippogriff I have ever known!" She grabbed his face, her eyes sparkling. "I raised you so well."

"Well, that wasn't that bad," Fred said from the doorway.

George was standing behind him, eyes still on the troll. "Is it dead?"

"I think it's just knocked out," Harry said, rubbing the feeling back into his arm.

A moment later, Fred and George were shoved out of the way as Penny and Padma entered, both with wands raised. Penny swept the room with her eyes, then turned on Harry and Ven. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" She hurried across the room, grabbing the two Lachlans and checking them over for injuries.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel burst into the room at that moment. With a whimper, Quirrel retreated almost immediately. As Snape moved to check on the troll, Harry found himself, Ven, Fred, George, Penny, and Padma under McGonagall's death glare. "Explain," she said, her voice dangerously low, cold fury laced through it. "Miss Clearwater and Miss Patil just said you went looking for-"

"Me." A small voice called out.

Everyone turned to the Ravenclaw girl in the corner. Harry was ashamed to admit he had almost forgotten she was there. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ven, for once, was silent. Hermione stood on shaky legs, clearing her throat. "Professor, they really were looking for me." She took a step forward, her voice rising a little in volume. "I went looking for the troll. I've read so much about them. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"You, Miss Granger?" McGonagall glanced at Harry and the others.

Ven's jaw was hanging open and Harry felt his glasses sliding down his face, but did nothing to push them back up. Padma and Penny stared at Hermione, eyebrows raised. The Weasley twins seemed to be on the verge of tears, proud looks on their faces as Hermione Granger told a complete lie to a teacher to save them.

"Yes," Hermione continued. "If Harry and the others hadn't shown up when they did...I would be dead."

Professor Snape threw a glance at Harry, raising one thin eyebrow. Harry tried to school his features to look like he wasn't utterly shocked. Though Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry was sure the dark-haired man knew exactly what he was thinking, he remained quiet, still bent over the troll.

"In that case," Professor McGonagall said, pulling her robes tighter around herself. "Five points from Ravenclaw for your foolishness, Miss Granger." The Deputy Headmistress rounded on the other students in the room and most of them flinched, heads down. "And five points...to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for each of you that took on the troll. An additional ten points to both Miss Clearwater and Miss Patil for taking the correct course of action and coming find me. Please bear in mind that the lot of you were extremely lucky tonight. Full grown wizards have been unable to take down a fully grown mountain troll without injury. Do not let this go to your heads. You may go."

They left the room in a single file line, trying to hide the smiles on their faces. When they were out of earshot, Fred and George began to excitedly replay the events in the bathroom for Padma and Penny. "You should have seen! Ven got right in the thick of it, making it attack her instead!"

"And Harry! He just leapt right on the thing's back, shoved a bit of pipe up its nose!"

"Then he bashed it's brains in with the other pipe! See, he had two-"

When the group reached the fifth floor the Weasleys said goodnight and kept on. Before Ven could join them, Penny grabbed her in a hug. Harry distinctly heard a crack and Ven groaned. "Don't you ever do something like that again, Ven Lachlan. None of you," Penny added, throwing a glare at Harry, Hermione, and Padma.

"Can't make that promise," Ven said, rubbing her aching back. "But I promise you we'll try, yeah?"

The others were quick to agree under Penny's suspicious gaze. "Fine," she said, releasing Ven. "Hurry along. You need to get in your dorm."

Ven hurried away and the Ravenclaws climbed the staircase to their own dorms. When they entered they found the feast had moved up to the dormitories. Harry, however, wasn't feeling hungry. He moved to the staircases, intending to go and take a long, hot shower. A small hand grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She was looking at her feet, avoiding Harry's eyes. A slight blush was creeping into her cheeks. "I'm sorry for...for what I said. And for avoiding you. And-"

"Don't be," Harry cut in, drawing Hermione's gaze up to his face. "It was all my fault. You were right. You are better at Potions. You're better at everything. Next class I'm going to make sure Snape rewards you for that. And if he won't, then I'll purposely screw up my potion so that yours is the only one he can praise."

"You don't have to-"

"I know," Harry said, quietly. "Thank you. For lying for us, you know."

"Least I could do. You did shove a pipe up a troll's nose for me."

"You're right. I think you owe me for life."

"How about I promise we'll be friends for life then?" Hermione held out a hand, smiling. "And nothing stupid like Potions or a troll will ever come between us again."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You must be serious if you're calling a class stupid." He took her hand. "Promise. Friends for life."

**Kailor: Whoo, this one was long. But I had goals for this chappy and I have reached them. Review please! I love to hear from you glorious people! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Potions, Prefects, and Pooches

**Kailor: Hi ho, hi ho, chapter 8, now here we go. And thanks again for the reviews!**

**I apologize if you felt weird about a certain relationship here. I was planning to explore the Penny and Ven relationship more in this chapter so that it would become apparent what was really going on. You guys just beat me to the punch, you lovely wonderful smarties lol. (Well, it means you're reading.) And I kinda **_**did**_** mean for it to come off weird for now. Mwahahahahaha. Don't hate me. You'll understand soon. I am not a pedo, nor will any of my characters be. Just bear with me. Embrace how weird it feels because it's supposed to.**

**Also, again. Do not fear the OCs my friends. Like I said, only a few of them will feature in the story as more than passing mentions. Thank you all again for the reviews and the love. Keep 'em coming, yeah! Disclaimer thingy. I don't own Harry Potter. Ladeedah.**

**One more thing, robst! Ah! Love your writing! I was reading your Halloween story when I got your review! Thank you so much!**

Harry set up his cauldron, mentally preparing himself. Though he and Hermione had made up, and she kept telling him she knew she had been stupid about the whole thing, he was determined to tell Snape something today. When the man swept into the dungeon, however, Harry's mind went blank. The speech he had prepared the night before was gone. Snape was limping and he did not look happy.

Snape set them making a Forgetfulness Potion. Ironically, Neville turned out to be good at this particular concoction. Despite that, the Gryffindor was prepared to completely sabotage their potion. He and Harry had discussed it before class. If Snape refused to listen to Harry and give Hermione some recognition, Neville and Harry would wreck their potion so that Hermione's would be better. Were that plan to fail, they had brought along some of Fred and George's Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks to toss into their classmates' cauldrons. Harry thought this was going a bit far, but the twins had assured him this was the only way to get through to Snape. If Hermione's potion was the only one left, Snape would have no choice but to say something about it.

Harry watched carefully out of the corner of his eye until he saw Hermione add her and Padma's last ingredients. Snape swooped down on their table in seconds, peering into the Ravenclaw girls' cauldron. Harry shoved his red and gold bangs from his eyes and tried to steady his shaking knees. He opened his mouth to say that Hermione's potion was clearly worth the highest grade. But-

"Stir once more in a clockwise direction, Miss Granger. The book doesn't tell you that, but it will settle the porcupine quills completely. There you are. That is the exact shade of lilac we need. Ten points to Ravenclaw." And he stalked away to check Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's potion.

Stunned, Harry and Neville glanced at each other, then back at Hermione. The girl's eyes shimmered with tears and her hand covered the smile growing on her face. Behind her, Ven was dancing with joy, her hands above her head and her hips rolling in ways Harry was certain the dark dungeon had never seen before. Ron joined her in the dance, his lanky body awkwardly moving to whatever beat was in his head.

When Snape released them Harry waited for the other students to file out of the room. Snape was turned away, bent over his desk. The door closed behind Seamus Finnigan and Harry was alone with the Potions master.

"Mr. Lachlan," Snape said, his voice low. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to thank you. I think."

"For what?"

"For uh, recognizing how well Hermione did, I guess? You never have before."

Snape stood, turning to face Harry. For a moment he was silent, the dungeon air feeling thicker. His piercing gaze made the young Ravenclaw want to look away, but he didn't. Finally- "This is true. I...apologize for that. Should you repeat anything I am about to tell you, I will deny it and your Potions classes will become significantly less...friendly." He crossed his arms, his dark eyes narrowed. When Harry nodded he continued. "She isn't the first girl to deserve more respect from me. She is, however, the first that will receive it. Do not thank me for that. I believe Miss Granger is the person to thank."

Harry frowned, confused. "For what? For deserving more respect?"

"No, for lying for you," Snape said. His eyebrow lifted at Harry's expression of shock. "Come now, Mr. Lachlan. A girl as brilliant as Miss Granger would never go looking for a troll on her own. By the same token though, a girl that brilliant _would_ tell a blatant lie to save her friends. I see that now. Professor McGonagall is aware of it, too."

"Professor McGonagall knows?" Harry said, his stomach sinking.

"She knew the moment Miss Granger said it." Snape waved his wand and two chairs moved to the center of the room, facing each other. He limped over and took one, offering the other to Harry. "Not much of a lie if you think about it really. The group of you did go looking for her. You did send Miss Patil to get Miss Clearwater. You did forego calling for a teacher in favor of a prefect. And you did beat a twelve-foot mountain troll on your own. Most would say that Miss Granger's lie was useless, even stupid. They would say there was no point to it."

"But-"

"But Miss Granger took all of that blame onto herself by speaking up. As it was, it looked like the four of you went looking for the _troll _to battle it. She made sure that you were seen as going to look for _her_ to save her. Instead of being glory-seekers, you were true friends."

Harry nodded, seeing his point. He made a mental note to thank Hermione again later. He hadn't thought about how the rest of the school would take the news that four of their own had purposely gone to where the troll was to face it.

"You...and her..." Snape was quiet for a moment. "You both truly remind me of someone..."

"Who?" Harry asked. Then he blurted, "And what happened to your leg?"

But Snape stood, moving away and taking the answers to Harry's questions with him.

XXXXXXX

That afternoon Harry found himself outside, lying in the grass beside the lake. It was a beautiful day and other students were also scattered around the still waters. The Weasley twins were tickling the tentacles of the Giant Squid, which was lounging in the shallows. Ron was asleep against a nearby tree. Neville had a Herbology book open in his lap, but he was just skimming through it. Hermione and Padma were studying for Charms. Penny was writing her mother a letter. A group of giggling Hufflepuffs were a little way down from them, pointing and laughing at Ven. Harry couldn't blame them. He was tempted to laugh at his sister too.

Ven was in the lake. She had left her robes, pants, and shoes on the shore, wearing a pair of swimming shorts and her Hogwarts shirt. Her tie was turned backwards, tracing her spine. A pair of thick goggles were fixed to her face and she was bent over, her nose only inches from the water.

"What are you doing?" Harry called, rolling onto his stomach to watch her better.

"Waiting," Ven said, statue still. "Albion bet me I couldn't catch a fish with my bare hands before six today. If I win, he'll convince Cedric to compete in our first Quidditch match on a school broom instead of his own. That'll make it easy for Gryffindor to wipe the floor with Hufflepuff."

This got Penny's attention. If there was one thing the Ravenclaw prefect truly loved, it was Quidditch. "Harry, do you think you could make the same deal for when Ravenclaw plays Hufflepuff?"

"I doubt it." Harry laughed. "Besides the fact that I would never win that bet, Albion must have gotten something sweet to make that deal. What did you bet him, Ven?"

"It's possible that, if he wins the bet, I have to attend the game in Hufflepuff attire and profess my love to someone over the magical megaphone they commentate on."

Harry hissed through his teeth. "Good job. Who are you going to confess to?"

"I'm going to win, so not a bloody soul. HYAH!" She shot forward into the water, splashing about. When she lurched back to her feet, a triumphant grin on her face, she held up a large purple crab, its claws snapping wildly. "Ah ha! I win!" She pushed her goggles up to her forehead and began to dance with her crab. Harry debated telling her that she now had black circle indentations around her eyes from wearing the goggles for so long. He decided it was much more entertaining to leave her clueless.

"And it's six now," Neville said, glancing at his watch. "Just in time. Though-"

"Though what?" Ven said, stopping her victory dance. The crab snapped its claws at her face, desperately reaching for her nose.

"That's not a fish," someone called from behind them. The group turned to see Albion hurrying towards them. "The bet was for a fish."

Ven looked at Harry. Her twin was trying not to smile. The fact that she now looked like a wide-eyed raccoon made this difficult. "Sorry, Ven. He's right."

"But," Ven gaped at her friends. "Penny!"

"A bet's a bet." The prefect returned to her letter. "Perhaps this will dissuade you from gambling in the future."

"That'll be the day," Albion scoffed as Ven clutched her heart, looking betrayed. "Professor McGonagall sent me to get you, Ven. It's time for your detention. And we'll call this my win." He grinned, his dark eyes alight. "I can't wait for that Quidditch match."

Ven groaned. Harry figured she had forgotten the detention she'd gotten for knocking Malfoy out during their flying lesson. Add on that she was going to have to humiliate herself at her first Quidditch game, and Ven was not a very happy customer.

Harry watched his siblings head back to the castle.

"What's a detention like here?" he asked Penny.

She looked up from her letter again. "It really depends on who gives it to you. Detentions can be nearly anything. Cleaning classrooms, writing lines, helping a professor with a task. Sometimes you have to clean the bedpans in the Hospital Wing. Without magic, of course."

Harry grimaced. "Well, in that case, I'll just leave the detentions to Ven."

"Good idea," Penny said, smiling. "Since you're in my house, I'd prefer her to get more anyways."

"I'll keep that in mind. Got a spare bit of parchment and a quill?" Harry waited while she dug the requested items out of her bag. "I've got to write home. Mum and Da will be thrilled to hear about Ven's bet."

XXXXXXX

Lyall sat on the edge of the bed, reading the letter in his hand. "Sweetheart, we got a letter from one of the kids."

Faolan's hair was still wet from the shower as she joined him. She leaned over his shoulder to read the parchment, water drops landing on his bare chest. For a moment he forgot the letter completely. "Oh, from my _Anrai_. Let's see." She skimmed through the messy writing, frowning slightly. "Well, he and Hermione made up. That's good."

Lyall snapped back to attention. "Yeah, but this part about Snape-"

"Sounds like the charm is working." Faolan moved back to the bathroom, drying her hair with a quick spell. "Right? I mean, I know we were scared that Snape was seeing Lily in Harry and recognizing him. But it seems that he _is_ seeing Lily in Harry, but isn't making the connection. That means it's working."

Lyall flipped the letter over, reading the back. "He mentions that he almost got in trouble for trying to get into the wrong side of the third floor corridor a few days ago. Got lost, he said."

"I believe that. I mean, this is Harry, not Ven. I doubt he went looking for trouble. _He _wouldn't purposely seek out what was in there."

"True," Lyall said. "Though I wonder what Dumbledore is playing at. What's in that corridor?"

Faolan leaned out of the bathroom to give him a smirk. "I'm sure you'd love to investigate, dear. But leave it be. I have a feeling we don't want to know."

Lyall agreed with his wife, but he didn't tell her what he really thought: that it would be just his luck that one of his children would be the ones to find out what was inside that corridor.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table, happy to be beside Hermione again. Her constant chatter about classes and books she'd read made him smile. He was just listening to her go over what they'd learned in Transfiguration last class, when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to talk tonight," Ven said, close to his ear. "One a.m. Meet me at the bottom of the Ravenclaw stairs." And she was gone, hurrying back out of the Great Hall.

Penny frowned at the Gryffindor's retreat. "Where's she going? Is she not eating breakfast with us today?"

"Uh, I guess not. I think she's not feeling well," Harry said, still confused.

XXXXXXX

That night, at one a.m., Harry snuck down the dormitory stairs to the common room. The fire had burned low and he paused on the bottom stair, studying the shadows. He half expected Penny or another prefect to step out of the corner and ask him why he was awake. After a few moments, he braved another step into the common room. Nothing jumped out at him, so he hurried to the door.

"Harry?"

He nearly drew his wand and hexed the speaker, he was so surprised. Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs, a large book open in her lap and a pink bathrobe on. "Hermione! Merlin, you scared me."

"Where are you going this late? Curfew's already passed."

"I know," Harry said, struggling to find an excuse. "I was just going to the bottom of the stairs. Ven wanted to show me something. I won't be long." When she didn't immediately speak, he turned and pulled the door open, stepping into the dark staircase.

"Wait for me." Hermione hurried after him.

"No, you stay. I'm just-"

"Going to meet with a student who is out of bed after hours." Hermione's pink slippers carried her past him and suddenly he was the one following her. "I can be your lookout while you talk to your sister."

Harry was shocked and a little touched. "Hermione, you don't have to."

"I know," she said, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

At the bottom of the stairs Harry stopped, glancing around. Across the hall was a suit of armor, but otherwise they were alone. Then Harry realized the suit's arm was twisted at an odd angle. Someone had turned the arm around so that it was pointing to the door of a nearby classroom which, he realized with a grin, was ajar. He pointed out the door to Hermione and the two Ravenclaws hurried to it, slipping inside. Ven was there, sitting on one of the desks with her arms crossed and a bit of parchment in her lap. Ron waved from over by the window.

"Harry," Ven said in greeting. "I know I didn't say it, but I thought it was obvious I meant for us to meet alone."

"Hermione said she would come and keep watch while we talked. And you brought a friend." Harry glanced at Hermione. She looked like she regretted accompanying him now. She opened her mouth to apologize.

"I'm not mad, Hermione." Ven hopped off the desk, smiling at the other girl. "We'll need someone smarter than us for this venture anyways. All I could bring along was Ron."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Venture?" Hermione repeated. "I thought you were just talking."

"We are. Then I'm going to show you all what I found last night." Ven moved closer and leaned into Hermione, narrowing her eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

Hermione leaned away, looking suspicious. "I can. Why?"

"Because I'm about to reveal a few to you." With that cryptic statement, Ven slapped the parchment onto the desk. It was blank. Harry recognized it. Hermione and Ron, however, were confused. None of the four that took on the troll had said how they knew where Hermione or the creature was. Ven drew her wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And once again, ink appeared on the surface of the old parchment, spreading and breaking to form the beautiful map of Hogwarts.

Hermione was the first to speak, lightly touching the corner of the page. "Where did you get this? How?"

"The Weasley twins." Ven unfolded the parchment, revealing more and more of the castle. "They nicked it off of Filch in their first year here. They've memorized it by now and agreed to hand it over to our younger and-" -she made air quotes with her fingers- "'less educated' generation."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, looking up from the map. "They gave it to you? Why not me? I'm their brother!"

"Actually, they didn't give it to me." Ven laughed. "We may not have known each other very long, but even they know I would wreck Hogwarts with something like this. They are giving this," she looked at Harry. "To you."

"Me?" Harry blinked. "Why me?"

"They think you have what it takes to lead the next generation of marauders. After that day with the troll, why wouldn't they?"

"Marauders?" Harry said.

Ven smiled, moving a hand over the parchment. She pointed to the heading at the top of the map.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs- Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_.

Harry's eyes wandered over to the Ravenclaw tower. At the bottom of it, in a small classroom, were four tiny dots. He ran a finger over the little script that read, _Harry Lachlan._ Then he pointed to another dot moving in their direction. "Ron, your brother's heading this way."

Ron frowned at Percy's dot. "Probably on patrol. We'd better get a move on once he passes. I don't fancy him finding us running around at this time of night."

But Ven was leaning closer to the map. "Wait...Penny..."

Penelope Clearwater's dot had appeared on the staircase to Ravenclaw's dorms. And it was on a collision course for Percy. At that very moment, they heard Percy's voice in the hallway.

"Penelope! On patrol?"

"Uh, yeah." Penny answered, sounding reluctant. Ven led the other first years to the door, all four listening closely.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, actually. About your...relationship with some of my first years and a few of yours." Percy's voice dropped lower, as if he were afraid someone was listening in, (which they were) but he was still audible. When Penny didn't answer, he continued. "I find it a little odd that you spend so much time with them. Especially the Lachlan girl. She-"

"What exactly are you trying to say, Percy?" Penny's voice dropped too, but from anger. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Absolutely not," Percy countered. Harry heard him clear his throat and his shoes clacked on the floor. "I am simply saying it is strange for you to show so much interest in her-ah, in them. They're first years."

"And I enjoy my time with them. They're much more mature than most of the students in our year."

"So mature that the girl regularly tells you how beautiful you are?"

Penny paused. "Yes. What does that matter?"

Percy's shoes clacked again and Harry realized he was moving away from them. "It's just not appropriate really. She's eleven, Penelope."

"I'm not courting her, Percy! And how is it not appropriate for her to tell me those things? It's not like anyone else is going out of their way to say them!" Now Penny's voice was shaking.

Percy made an odd choking noise, then said, "Well do you like it when she says it? Do you likes girls now?"

"No! Of course I don't! And like you said, she's eleven! And I've barely known her a few months! Do you really think I'd be so easy to win over?"

"It sure seems like she likes you, Penelope!"

"Then she's going to be disappointed! Much like you will if you ever dare to ask me out again, Percy Weasley!" Before Percy could answer, Penny stormed away, passing their hideout. The first years moved away from the door, but Penny didn't even glance at the classroom. A moment later, Percy's shoes clacked off in the opposite direction.

Harry was uncomfortably aware that everyone was staring at Ven, including himself. He had suspected his twin had a small crush on the older Ravenclaw girl, but had never expected this. He searched her face to see what she was thinking. In the dark classroom he could barely make out her scar, much less her expression.

"Are you okay, Ven?" Hermione whispered, touching the Gryffindor's arm.

"'Course I am. Come on. Before one of them comes back this way." Ven grabbed the Marauder's Map and led them out of the room.

XXXXXXX

On the way, Ven whispered a quick explanation to Harry and the others. "My detention was with Quirrel. Apparently he was too frightened of the old storage closet in his classroom to clean it out himself. Well, when I was done, it was after curfew. So he said he'd walk me back to Gryffindor tower. But he got spooked by one of the suits of armor and decided I could find my way alone. So he hurried off, but I noticed he went a different direction than the one we'd come up."

"So where did he go?" Harry said, checking the map in Ven's hand before they turned the corner.

Ven stopped before a thick, oak door. "Here."

"This is where we were going?" Ron hissed. "To an empty classroom?"

Ven narrowed her eyes at him. "You're proving why we brought Hermione along." She looked at the brown-haired girl.

"This is the third floor corridor. The right hand side."

"Exactly. And Quirrel was standing outside this door for a few minutes, talking to himself. When he left, I came to check it out. The door's locked, but-" Ven looked pointedly at Harry. "I'm pretty sure there's a very large dog in there." She took a deep breath through her nose and Harry nodded. He understood. She had smelled it.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I could hear it barking," Ven lied smoothly.

"It must be a guard dog of some sort," Hermione said. "This _is _an off-limits corridor."

Harry tried the door handle. "Locked." He turned back to his sister and saw her ear twitch. A moment later he heard it too. "Someone's coming."

Ven glanced at the map, then thrust it at him. "It's Filch!"

"We're doomed," Ron breathed, spinning around to look for somewhere to hide.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione pushed him out of the way and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohamora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open. The four of them crowded through, shutting the door just as Filch entered the hallway where they had been. His plodding footsteps passed the door and they heard him whispering to his cat, Mrs. Norris.

When his mumblings had faded away, Harry relaxed, sagging against the door. Beside him, Hermione was anything but relaxed. He turned to see what was wrong. And came face to face with exactly what was wrong.

Ven had been right about there being a dog in the corridor. What she hadn't told them was the the dog had three heads and filled the entire hallway. All six eyes were blinking down at the group, obviously surprised by their appearance. But a low rumbling had started in its chest and Harry was sure they didn't have much longer before it regained its senses. He shoved Ron off the door and pulled it open, grabbing the Gryffindor boy and throwing him out of it. Hermione and Ven were quick to follow and Harry joined them, slamming the door just as the dog's barks sounded, smashing against his eardrums.

The map forgotten, the four of them ran. By some unspoken agreement, they all headed for the classroom at the foot of the Ravenclaw stairs. Once the four of them had skidded into the dark room, Harry shut the door, breathing heavily.

"Oh Merlin," Ron panted, clutching his chest. "What was that thing? Why is it in a bloody school!"

"A Cerberus. It was a Cerberus." Ven's face was pale, her eyes wide.

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to explain exactly why that wasn't completely correct, but then she shook her head. "Forget that. Did none of you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Ron guessed.

"A trapdoor," Harry said. Hermione nodded, smiling at him. "It _is_ guarding something, but not the corridor."

Ron waved a hand, obviously too winded to care what the dog was protecting. Ven was laid out across a desk, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

Hermione adjusted her robe, clearing her throat. "Well, if we want to find out more, there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Harry said, peering at her across the dark room.

She crossed to the window and pointed at the little cabin near the Forbidden Forest. "We need to talk to Hagrid."

**Kailor: Ah! I hope you enjoyed! And I hope any weird feelings about Ven and Penny have been resolved! See you next chapter! Reviews appreciated!**


	9. Secrets and Confessions

**Kailor: Thank you all for the reviews. Just to clarify a thing or two: though this has followed canon pretty close so far, it will veer very far off course soon. Thus: fanfiction. This is not a slash fic, (though I have no problem with those fics and there will be a gay couple later. Love is love). The main pairing is Harry and Hermione. Any other pairings are for fun. **

**And! The Fidelius Charm in my story is very simple, though still an extremely difficult spell. It is no little trick. It is a highly complex spell that keeps the secret from EVERYONE and ANYTHING unless the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. Meaning Harry could go to Gringotts and the goblins wouldn't know it was him. Meaning the map will have him labeled under his cover name. (Remember, the map is NOT completely foolproof. The Room of Requirement doesn't show up on it) But once the charm is removed or the Secret Keeper tells someone, then that changes. Like Snape not realizing that this boy who reminds him so much of Lily IS Lily's son.**

**On with the story then. I don't own Harry Potter. I just own the Lachlans and the occasional choice of words. And I am aware that Cedric didn't actually join the Hufflepuff team until later, but whatever. Special thanks to AP Mom. :D**

Harry took to carrying the map around in his pocket. He found himself checking it often to see where Quirrel went. The group that had entered the forbidden corridor thought that it was suspicious that Quirrel was unafraid to go and check on a huge monster, but too scared to walk a student back to the dorms. They decided the best time to talk to Hagrid was the weekend. So they spent the rest of the week keeping a close eye on Quirrel and debating quietly what the three-headed dog could be guarding.

Breakfast became very quiet. Ven only attended the meal a few times and she spent those times at the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor tables. Ron was at the Gryffindor table, hounding his brothers about why they hadn't given him the map any time he got a chance. Llyr was struggling with the practical sides of their classes, because he didn't speak the spells, and he spent the mornings practicing in Professor McGonagall's office. So Harry and Hermione ate with Padma, dying to talk about the giant dog and knowing they couldn't. Penny kept dropping not so helpful hints about fighting with siblings. She noticed his sister's absence and seemed to think he and Ven weren't speaking to each other. Harry did nothing to convince her otherwise, since he wasn't exactly sure how to explain what had happened to her without revealing their after hours escapade.

That Saturday, Ven appeared at breakfast. She snatched a bit of Harry's bacon. "Ready?"

Hermione and Harry rose. Before they could leave, Roger clapped a hand on Ven's shoulder. "Ven! Where you been? We've missed you at breakfast!"

Ven shrugged, putting on a too-wide smile. "Eh, the usual places. Better be careful, though." Her eyes flickered across the table to the Ravenclaw prefect listening in. "People will think it's weird if you miss a first year. You've only known me a few months, yeah? You'll survive breakfast without me. And I hate to _disappoint_ you, but us first years are a busy bunch and we must be getting on now. Conquering the world isn't a hobby, lad. It's a way of life!" She said this with so much enthusiasm that Roger whooped loudly and laughed. Penny, however, looked shocked, confused, and a little hurt.

Cutting Ven off before she could say anything else, Harry looped his arm around her shoulders. "Come, sister!" He called dramatically. "To world domination!" And they marched from the hall, humming. Hermione followed, shaking her head.

When they had nearly reached Hagrid's hut, a voice called out. They turned to find Ron and Padma hurrying to join them.

"Ron! What a surprise!" Harry said, glancing at the Ravenclaw beside him.

Ron leaned close to him, pretending to scratch his leg. "She followed me and wouldn't go back. I told her we were just going to chat with the groundskeeper to learn about his job, but she was actually_ interested _in that. What's wrong with you Ravenclaws?"

"Come off it, Ron," Padma snapped. "I know you lot are hiding something from me. I want to know what's going on."

Harry glanced at Hermione, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Do you trust her?" he whispered.

Hermione looked at Padma, biting her lip. The dark-skinned girl drew herself up, chin raised. For a moment nobody spoke. Then, "I trust her." Padma threw her arms around her friend.

Finally Harry realized everyone was looking at him. He shrugged and waved a hand, as if to say, "If you must."

So they quickly filled Padma in, leaving out the Percy and Penny confrontation. "You're all insane," Padma said.

"No, really!" Hermione said. "It really was there! I swear-"

"No, I believe you," Padma cut her off. "I just think you're insane. You thought there was a dog in the corridor and that was your first choice of hiding places, Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it, blinking. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin behind her back, trying not to laugh. Ven patted Hermione's head sympathetically. When they turned and continued to Hagrid's hut, Hermione was still silent, her brow furrowed and lips pursed.

The large man opened the door, peering over his thick beard at them. "Well, hello. Firs' years? Yeh need somethin'? On'y, I'm kinda busy now." He glanced behind him, keeping a firm hold on the door.

"Mr. Hagrid, I'm Hermione Granger-"

"Oh, jus' Hagrid. Mister sounds weird."

"Well, Hagrid. This is Harry and Ven Lachlan, Ron Weasley, and Padma Patil. We were hoping we could speak with you about something we found in the castle. We heard you were the one to go to, because you're so informed about Hogwarts."

Harry shared a glance with Ven. From the look on her face, he could see she had heard no such thing either. He had heard his parents mention the man a few times and say he had a strange fascination with dangerous creatures, but that was really all he knew of him.

Hagrid's black eyes widened, the only visible sign that he was surprised. "Ah, I don' know where yeh heard tha'. I'm not-"

"We just had a quick question or two about the three-headed dog guarding the third floor." Hermione said, smooth and nonchalant.

What little they could see of Hagrid's face turned pale. "Yeh'd best come in." He stepped back and they filed in. The hut had only one room. Harry glanced around at the huge bed and the large table. He took the seat beside Padma, having to jump to get onto the seat. It was stifling hot in the cabin and he loosened his tie, feeling sweat bead his forehead. Hagrid, however, didn't seem to mind. He sat in front of the fire, his back to the flames. "I know a couple of yeh. Like you, Ron. Yer brothers are always tryin' teh get in the forest. And the Lachlans." He peered at them over his giant beard. "I knew yer dad years ago. Had a talent fer attractin' trouble, jus' like the Weasley twins. Good man though. Harry and Ven, yeh said? Not sure I'm surprised that it was you lot who found out about Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Ron whispered, obviously mortified that the creature had such a name.

"Yeah. He's mine. I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub."

"Oh, that's nice," Ven said, straight-faced. "Was his name Hades, by any chance?"

"Ah, I don' know his name..." Hagrid's brow furrowed, his beetle black eyes disappearing in his hair for a moment as he struggled to recall the man's name.

"Nevermind that," Hermione said. "So Fluffy is yours. Why is he being kept in the castle?"

"Oh, tha'." Hagrid waved a hand. "Don' worry 'bout tha'. It's not yer business what Fluffy's doin'. Tha's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, tha' is."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Padma asked. They all watched as Hagrid's face registered what he'd just told them. He stuttered something, the words tangling on his lips.

"Wait, Flamel." Ven grabbed Harry's wrist across the table. "_You_ know who that is, yeah? Didn't you say something about him on the train?"

"I don't remember-" but he stopped. He did remember now. "Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card! Flamel was mentioned!"

Before Harry could recall what else the card had said, Hagrid was on his feet. "Well, best yeh get back to the castle. I don' want teh know what else yeh know. I'd be 'spected teh tell Professor Dumbledore." He moved to usher them out and Harry caught a glimpse of the fire behind him.

"Hagrid...is that..." Buried in the embers, sparkling, was a large, round, black object.

But it was Ron that answered. "A dragon egg!" He ducked under Hagrid's outstretched arm and knelt by the fire, studying it closely. "Where did you get this? They're illegal!"

"Well, I-I won it. At the pub."

"Do you get all of your creatures from the pub?" Padma asked, joining Ron by the fire.

Harry looked up at the large man. "How about this, Hagrid. You don't tell anyone we know about Fluffy and we won't tell anyone we know about your dragon."

For a moment the groundskeeper just looked at him, mouthing wordlessly. "That's blackmail," he finally said.

"That's a trade. A mutual helping between comrades, yeah?" Ven corrected him, smiling.

Hagrid glanced at Ron. "Yer brothers woulda said the same thing. Alrigh', I'll keep yer secret and you keep mine. But promise yeh won' go lookin' for trouble, either. What that dog's guardin' is more than the lot of yeh are ready fer."

"We promise," they chorused. Harry wondered if he was the only one that had his fingers crossed behind his back. Hagrid let them out, looking proud at being the one to stop their exploring of things they shouldn't.

XXXXXXX

A few hours after leaving Hagrid's, Harry was climbing the stands between Hermione and Padma. Padma and Penny were discussing Gryffindors' odds of beating Hufflepuff and Hermione was carrying a very heavy-looking textbook. When Harry saw the tome in her hands, he immediately took it. "Oh, Harry," she protested. "I can-"

"I've got it," he smiled, tucking it under his arm. It barely fit. Hermione withdrew her hands and thanked him. When they were nearly to the top of the stairs, he glanced back at her. "So what are we bringing this along for? Not interested in Quidditch?"

"Oh, no, I'm thrilled to see my first Quidditch match!" Hermione said. "But I went to the library today and got this book. I know it mentions Professor Dumbledore's work with alchemy. So I figured it might also mention...well. You know. And I can't seem to stop reading it."

"Smart." Harry found a seat behind Padma and Penny. He was glad to hand the book back over. He'd never admit it to Hermione, but it was starting to hurt his arm. Silently he vowed to work harder at the training his father had implemented when summer came around.

"Where's Ven?" Padma suddenly asked, turning around in her seat.

"Well, she lost the bet, didn't she?" Hermione laughed.

"And my dear sister doesn't do things by halves," Harry said, pointing to the stands across the way.

And there was Ven, standing near the commentator booth. She wore a bright yellow sweater, black pants, and a pair of Quidditch goggles. A Hufflepuff scarf was tied around her waist and a matching tie served as a headband for her. The Hufflepuffs around her were laughing and clapping her on the back as they passed to find seats. Ven caught Harry's eye and mouthed something. He wasn't sure what it was, but when she saluted, he got it, smiling. He saw Professor McGonagall throw a suspicious glance at his twin, but she said nothing, settling beside the commentator.

Harry glanced at Penny as the commentator, a Gryffindor named Lee Jordan, announced the teams. The Ravenclaw prefect was also looking at Ven suspiciously, though he knew she was aware of the bet. He hadn't seen her since breakfast that morning, so she hadn't questioned him, but he felt it was coming soon. She turned to look at him and he quickly focused on the field, clapping loudly for the Gryffindors that had just left the tunnels below. He knew a couple of the members, including Fred and George Weasley. On the Hufflepuff side he only knew Cedric. The teams met midfield and the captains shook hands. Madam Hooch, an older woman with short hair and hawk eyes, released the latch on a trunk at her feet. Two black balls sped up into the air to await the players. These were the Bludgers, designed to go around trying to knock people off their brooms. The golden Snitch followed them into the air before disappearing. Harry traced its path with his eyes for as long as he could. When they had played back home, he'd always been Seeker. Madam Hooch grabbed the large red ball, the Quaffle, and tossed it into the air.

"And they're off! And it's Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle!" Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the enchanted megaphone he held. "She dodges Hufflepuff beater, Maxine O'Flaherty. Heading straight for Keeper Herbert Fleet and-OH! Barely misses a bludger from O'Flaherty. Must not be happy Angelina got past her a second ago! And the Quaffle's lost! Taken by Tamsin Applebee of Hufflepuff! And-no! Jacked by Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor! That girl is one hell of a flyer! Hey, Alicia! Angelina turned me down when I asked so, how about we go out sometim-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall's voice called over his.

"Sorry, Professor. So Spinnet gets it past Hufflepuff's defenses and nearly to Fleet...She backpasses to Katie Bell, the new Gryffindor Chaser, and she passes to Johnson and JOHNSON SCORES! Gryffindor, ten! Hufflepuff, zero!"

Harry glanced up at Cedric, far above the other players. The Gryffindor Seeker, Kieran Muirhead, was a seventh year that was nearly as small as Harry. He was hovering a little ways from Cedric, keeping his eye on the Hufflepuff and the game below. Harry saw a glint near his elbow, but neither of the Seekers did. He groaned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, glancing from the open book in her lap to the game to Harry.

"The Snitch! It was just nearly in Muirhead's lap and he didn't see it!"

Penny turned and looked at him oddly. "You saw the Snitch from here?"

"Yeah, for a second."

"Ever played before?"

"At-at home, yeah. With my brothers and sisters."

"I see." And she turned back to the game before he could ask what her sudden interest was. He shook his head. Gryffindor had scored three more goals already. The Hufflepuff beaters were getting pretty vicious, hitting Bludgers at any Gryffindor in range.

"Applebee in possession. Ducks Bell, ducks Spinnet. Nearly collides with Johnson. Oooh, a nice bludger there from Fred or George Weasley, I'm not sure which. She's nearing Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper. And...Wood blocks easily! Passes it-hey!"

"Ahem, excuse me?"

Harry looked at the commentator stand. Ven had taken the megaphone. Even the Quidditch players paused to see what was happening. Professor McGonagall was trying to snatch the megaphone back, but Ven leaned out over the railing, blocking the Transfiguration professor's attempts. "I am just here to say one thing. I am, in fact, in love."

The stands erupted into laughter and a few "Aww"s from the females present.

"Bet she says Ron." Hermione hissed quickly.

"No way. It'll be one of the players on the field. Fred or George probably. Maybe both." Harry shook his head.

Padma leaned back and whispered, "I was thinking Penny, but I guess we'll see." She didn't notice the uncomfortable glance Harry and Hermione shared.

The Ravenclaw prefect did not hear them. She had crossed her arms and was staring across the pitch with narrowed eyes.

Ven took a deep breath, then said, "WITH DRACO MALFOY!" And she tossed the megaphone back to Lee and dove into the Hufflepuff stands to escape Professor McGonagall. The Hufflepuffs laughed heartily and closed rank around her. A moment later she was gone.

Harry stood to get a look at the Slytherin stands. Malfoy's face had turned pink and he was glaring at anyone who dared to laugh around him or clap him on the back. Harry pointed this out to Hermione and Padma and they shared a good laugh at his expense. Professor McGonagall got Lee Jordan back on track and waved her arms for Madam Hooch to continue. The referee had stopped to hear the announcement as well.

The game ended quickly after that. Gryffindor got a few more goals, but Cedric caught the Snitch and won for Hufflepuff.

XXXXXXX

Back in the Great Hall for dinner, Harry found Ven at the Gryffindor table. She had removed all Hufflepuff gear and was munching happily on a steak.

"Well, I was not expecting that," Harry said, sitting beside her.

Ven shrugged. "Neither was I. I decided I would just say the first person I saw that I knew after I grabbed the megaphone. And his oily blonde hair caught my eye."

Behind them, at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione and Padma were leaned over the large book Hermione had been carrying around. Cedric came to the Gryffindor table to shake hands with the other team, accompanied by Harry's brothers. Harry chatted with them for a few minutes. Then-

"So, Lachlan. You love me, huh?"

Harry stood at the sound of his voice, already feeling heat pool in his stomach. Ven calmly looked up at their unwanted visitor, still chewing her food.

Malfoy smirked. On either side of him, his cronies sniggered stupidly. "I heard you're much more interested in girls."

Hermione and Padma joined Harry, standing. Ven finished her bite of steak. "I sure do. That's why I confessed my love for you, Malfoy."

The Gryffindor table broke down in laughter and Malfoy's ears burned red. "Please," he snapped. "You wish someone like me wanted you. Not even the softest girl here would want that scarred face of yours."

Llyr and Cedric grabbed Albion to stop him from launching himself at the younger boy.

"Malfoy!" Penny exclaimed, rising as well. "Five points from Slytherin!" Roger was right behind her, cracking his knuckles.

Harry, quoting something his mother used to tell them, said, "The knight in shining armor's never had his metal truly tested, Malfoy. Now get out of here before we test yours. I have a feeling you'd break pretty easy."

"Big words for a little man, Lachlan." Malfoy sneered. "You-" He cut off, glancing at the gathered students.

Ron, Fred, and George were on their feet now, looking eager. Even Neville stood, his shaking knees hidden beneath the table. Professor McGonagall was sweeping towards them from the staff table.

The Slytherin glared at Harry, but when Penny took a step towards him, he turned on his heel and left.

Only then did Ven stand. "Thank you," she said to Harry. Then she looked at the rest of the group. "Thank you all."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the group standing before her.

"No ma'am," Harry said. "Malfoy was picking on my sister. Penny took points from him and sent him back to his table."

Professor McGonagall glanced at her Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, and the three Hufflepuffs. "And the rest of you?"

"Moral support, Professor," Fred said.

"Just in case," George added.

"I see." Professor McGonagall turned to Ven. "I should give you detention for what you did at the match. However..." she smiled at them. "I feel your moral support at the moment would be too much for even me. Take ten points for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." She patted Harry's shoulder proudly and left.

Ven threw an arm around Harry's neck, ruffling his hair. "Look at you, little brother. Coming to my rescue."

"Sixteen minutes, Ven. I'm barely your little brother."

"Are you okay?" Penny asked.

Ven looked like she'd forgottent the older girl was still standing there. She glanced at Harry.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged one shoulder.

Ven turned back to the Ravenclaw prefect and smiled. "I'm okay. Better now. Thanks, Penny."

XXXXXXX

As Harry, Hermione, and Padma made their way up to the Ravenclaw dorms, they saw a dark figure sweeping around the corner ahead. Someone heading towards the forbidden area of the third floor. They ducked behind a suit of armor and Harry pulled the map from his robes. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, tapping it with his wand.

He quickly found their location on the map and followed the corridor until he saw the dot that had stopped outside the very door that led to Fluffy. He had expected Quirrel. He would not have been surprised by the dot being Professor Dumbledore or Hagrid. He was, however, surprised to read _Severus Snape_.

"What's Professor Snape doing?" Hermione asked. "Does he know about the dog too? Is he supposed to? Do all the teachers know?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "We don't even know what the dog's guarding. Until then we can't really be suspicious of anyone, except Quirrel."

"Better get back to reading that book," Padma said, gesturing to Hermione's bag.

The little dot, _Severus Snape,_ left Fluffy's door and headed down towards the dungeons. Harry hurriedly wiped the map, whispering, "Mischief managed."

**Kailor: And next chapter is when the action kicks in. I wanted this one to be more about establishing the friendships a bit more and about Hagrid's first meeting with Harry and the others. Review, please!**


	10. Norbert and Nicolas

**Kailor: Prefects can give or take points, sparingly and only for good reason. They cannot, however, hand out detentions.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Thanks again to AP Mom and Chantilly's Mom! ...Apparently I'm a bit of a hit with the mothers out there... Note to self: Make friends with Stacey...**

Harry spent the next few days visiting Hagrid, watching the map, and hanging out near the lake with his friends. The little spot where the trees met the lake became their unofficial meeting spot. The days when Penny joined them, they did homework and chatted about random things, afraid to tell her about the three-headed dog or Quirrel's odd behavior. The boys and Ven managed to convince Penny to conjure two large wooden posts in the deeper part of the shallows, so they could joust each other. Two people would stand on the posts, armed with a long, thin staff each, and try to knock the other off.

It was here, after classes had ended and Penny had gone to a Prefect meeting, they had gathered by the water and Ron said something that caught Harry's attention. "-it's nearly as weird as Gringotts being robbed back in July."

"Wait, what?" He said, glancing at the redhead. He paid for his moment of distraction as Ven's staff swept his legs out from under him and he tumbled into the lake. She smirked and leaned on her staff, watching him flounder. When he surfaced, spitting water and nursing his stinging calf, he said, "What about Gringotts?"

Ron blinked, leaning back against his normal tree. "I was just saying that it's weird. This whole third floor corridor business and Quirrel faking a fear of the dark and Gringotts being robbed. Add in Hagrid's newest pet and this is the oddest collection of happenings ever."

"The wizarding bank in Diagon Alley?" Hermione said, looking up from the book in her lap. "I thought that place was impossible to rob. I've even read that multiple places."

"It's supposed to be," Harry said. "Da always said the goblins are never to be messed with. Did they catch the robber? Or did they find the bits of him left when the goblins were done?"

"Neither," Ron said. "That's what makes it so odd. They never caught the bloke."

"What did he get?" Padma asked. She adjusted the school bag she'd been dozing on so she could look at Ron. Neville stopped tying flowers together in a crown to listen.

"Nothing. They said the vault they broke into had been emptied a day before."

"That is really weird." Harry waded to the shore, trying to dry his glasses. "Poor robber is smart enough to get in and out, but gets nothing."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, well I give him props. I woulda been caught soon as I walked in. Mum would have killed me before the Ministry could arrest me, mind you."

Padma shrugged. "Same here. Even if I had gotten away, I wouldn't have known where to go. I probably would have gone home and Mum would have turned me in!"

"Eh, I'd go to either Dunglass Island or Brother Isle," Ven said. "Both are uninhabited and isolated. Brother Isle has an old lighthouse and Dunglass is the site of an Iron Age fort. So that's somewhere to live. Both near water, so I could fish for food while I'm hiding out. Dunglass is also surrounded by forest, so I could hunt. People rarely visit either place. Perfect hideouts." It took her a moment to realize everyone was staring at her. "What? I'm no Ravenclaw, but I know things."

"But why do you know _those _things?" Ron said. "Have you plotted robbing Gringotts before?"

"You insult me. My criminal aspirations are much bigger than that."

When the group split to return to the castle for dinner, Harry stayed behind with Ven, wringing out his clothes. His sister stretched out in the grass, her arms crossed over her stomach. "Harry, I'm a little worried."

"About what?"

"Snape." She sighed. "Whatever that dog is guarding is probably not a secret from the teachers. We know that. And I know we're suspicious of Quirrel because he faked being too scared to walk me to Gryffindor, but Snape... The other week...when he was limping...I smelled blood every time I was near him. He was seriously injured. What else could have hurt him that bad?"

Harry sat beside her, running his hands through his hair. "I thought the same thing. He was limping after Halloween night, when we fought the troll. Do you think...maybe Fluffy?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "If we're right though, and he did get bit by Fluffy, what was he doing there that night? I thought all the teachers went to the dungeons to find the troll."

"Not all of them," Harry said, his eyes widening. "Quirrel was still in the Great Hall. Remember? He passed out. What if-"

"He woke up?" Ven sat up, excitement pouring off of her. "And _he _went to the third floor-"

"But Snape went too-"

"Which would mean-"

"We're not the only ones suspicious of Quirrel. But why?" They fell silent. Harry sighed. "We have no proof of any of this. We're just guessing wildly."

Ven shrugged, falling back to the grass. "Of course, Snape could be in cahoots with him. Maybe he and Quirrel are trying to get whatever the dog is guarding."

Harry thought about that for a minute, watching the lake ripple in the afternoon breeze. "I don't think so. I trust Snape. I don't trust Quirrel. Why would he fake what he did to go check on the dog? If he was expected to keep an eye on that corridor, why didn't he just walk you to Gryffindor, then go back and check? It was too random. Like he thought he had to go right then while nobody else was around."

Ven waved a hand, obviously out of ideas. Harry plopped down beside her, crossing his ankles and staring up at the tree line. They fell into a companionable silence. He dozed off and on, the heat of the day getting to him. Ven seemed to be asleep, except she was constantly twisting the Lachlan ring on her finger. They stayed that way until the sun started to dip towards the horizon. He lifted his head, ready to tell Ven that they should go soon, and saw the strangest thing.

On the other side of the lake, moving quickly in the fading light, was a dark figure in a turban. He was hurrying towards the forest, glancing around. Harry turned to point him out to Ven, but she was already watching as Professor Quirrel slipped into the trees. Without a word to each other, they rose and followed.

When they reached the spot where Quirrel had disappeared, they slowed, treading carefully through the underbrush. As the trees grew thicker, closer together, and darker, Harry heard voices ahead. He glanced at Ven and she pointed up. He nodded. The two of them seized the lowest branches they could and clambered up the trees. In his mind, he made a note to thank their father for all the climbing training they'd done. Once he was high enough that branches began to entwine to create the patchy canopy of leaves, he made his way over to the next tree. Then the next.

Soon the voices were nearly right below him and he looked around for Ven. Her eyes peered back at him from the tree beside his. He signed, _Lower. Quiet._ Trying to make as little noise as possible, he lowered himself a few branches until he could make out a small clearing below. He stretched himself out along the branch, moving a smaller branch aside. A little to his left, Quirrel was standing with his back to a tree. The stuttering professor was finding it especially hard to speak tonight and Harry didn't blame him. The way Snape was towering over him was something Harry hoped never to have to deal with.

"S-S-Severus, I-"

"Quiet," Snape hissed. Just like a student when faced with the dark Potions master, Quirrel snapped his mouth shut. "I know you're up to something, Quirrel. What were you doing near the third floor on Halloween? Surely the Defense Against the Dark Arts _professor-_" he sneered the word, "-should have been helping handle the troll?"

"I-I was j-j-j-just-"

"Have no doubt, I will find out what you are up to. Should you be attempting to steal the-"

But Quirrel shook his head vehemently. "No, S-Severus, I w-w-would nev-ver!"

"Do not lie to me," Snape spat. "We will speak again. Do not forget that I am watching you." And Snape turned on his heel and swept away. Quirrel remained for a few moments, clutching his heart.

Harry and Ven crept back through the trees until the sunlight began to filter through again. They dropped to the forest floor and hurried back to the castle, bursting to tell their friends what they had overheard.

XXXXXXX

At dinner Harry and Ven split up, holding quick whispered conversations with each of the others that knew about Fluffy. Harry had just finished telling Padma and Hermione what had happened when an owl landed before him, a small note tied to its leg. It was unusual to get mail at dinnertime, so Harry was already on the alert as he unrolled the bit of parchment.

_It's hatching, _it said in a scrawl that made even his handwriting look good. He crumpled it immediately before anyone else could read it.

"Everything okay?" Penny asked, eyeing the parchment in his fist.

"Brilliant. Peachy. Jolly good. Pass the pudding?"

Hermione frowned at him across the table. He signalled that he would tell her later.

Ven caught his eye from the Gryffindor table and he signed, _Talk after dinner?_

She gave a jerk of her head and he went back to his food.

XXXXXXX

When Ven met him at the doors of the Great Hall, he reached out and grabbed Ron's robes as well. They, along with Hermione and Padma, slowed so that they were the last of the large group leaving. Harry quickly passed the parchment around, then gave it to Hermione. With a flick of her wand and a whispered command, the parchment caught fire and was gone a moment later. Harry ducked through the crowd until he was at the very edge, closest to the doors to the grounds. Following his lead, the other four moved with him into the night.

Harry set off at a run, afraid someone would look out a window and see them. He resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder, instead making sure he didn't trip over a rock and eat grass.

At Hagrid's cabin, he slid to a halt, knocking on the door.

A moment later Hagrid's bushy head appeared in the crack of the door, then he opened it fully, letting them in. "All of yeh came? It's late! Yeh'll get in trouble!"

"We'll be fine," Harry said. "We've got ways to get back to our dorms."

"Couldn't miss this," Ron said, pulling up a seat to the table. The egg was laid in the center, quivering occasionally. "My brother, Charlie, he said dragons are gorgeous when they're born."

While the others settled around the table, Harry quickly checked the Marauder's Map in the corner, making sure they weren't followed. He found himself not quite surprised to see a small dot labeled _Draco Malfoy _moving towards them slowly. "Hell, Malfoy followed us. He must have seen us ducking out the door."

"Language," Hermione admonished him. Hagrid looked like he was about to ask what the map was. Beside him, Padma and Ron looked at Ven.

His sister blinked. "Oh, just 'cause I fake confessed to the slimeball I get volunteered to handle him? Ugh, fine." She stalked to the door, scowling. "Make sure all the curtains are pulled. I'll go get rid of our guest."

Harry and Hermione checked each window, making certain no one could see into the cottage. They had just settled back at the table when the door opened and Ven ducked back in. "If he knows what's good for him, we're safe. Is he still heading back to the school?"

Harry checked the map and nodded.

"Wha's that yeh got there, Harry?" Hagrid leaned towards it and Harry quickly folded it shut. The giant man actually looked a little hurt.

"Uh, sorry, Hagrid. It's just that it isn't mine. I'm just borrowing it. Not my secret to tell, you know."

Hagrid nodded. "I get that. Oh, look. It's happenin'."

A tiny spiderweb of cracks had appeared on the egg's surface. Harry leaned closer, holding his breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubby beginnings of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Oh, isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed.

Harry thought that was a strong word, but decided not to say so.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron said, jaw hanging. "They're rare, they are."

"How do you know that?" Padma said, raising an eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"I know things!"

"But why do you know _those _things?" Ven mocked, winking at him. "Anyways, we better head back to the castle. I threatened Malfoy pretty good, but I'm not sure my threats will carry him all the way back to the dungeons with the rest of the snakes."

XXXXXXX

As Christmas drew closer, Harry found himself writing home furiously, trying to get his parents to go shopping for presents for his friends, watching Quirrel closely, and helping with Norbert, the dragon. They had set up a routine of going down to Hagrid's hut to help him every night. By unanimous vote, they decided that Hagrid keeping their secret had earned him their friendship. Which was a big reason they stayed to help, because Norbert was growing by the day and getting more vicious as he did.

Snape ignored Quirrel most of the time when they were near each other, but Harry saw the Potions master eyeing the younger man over dinner a few times. In Harry's mind, the conversation in the woods had only solidified his theory: Snape was suspicious of Quirrel too. Ron, however, was on the opposite side of that arguement. He didn't much like either professor and was convinced Snape was also after whatever the dog was guarding, but worried Quirrel may beat him to it.

The girls were a mixed bag. Ven said Ron had a good theory, but was inclined to agree with her twin. Padma saw Harry's side of things, but wasn't able to believe that Quirrel, of all people, could pull off a theft from Fluffy. Hermione wasn't sure either way. It seemed to be against her very nature to believe any professor could be plotting something so sinister.

This did not stop her from her research, however, and one breakfast a few weeks before Christmas, it paid off.

Harry was sitting beside Penny, laughing as his sister and Padma tried to explain a Muggle book they'd read called "Where's Waldo?" to Ron. He was stumped as to why anyone cared where Waldo was.

Hermione showed up late, throwing herself into the seat beside Harry. She slapped a large book onto the counter and he noticed it wasn't the same one she'd been carefully studying the last month. "I've found him!"

"Waldo?" Ron asked stupidly. Ven nearly choked to death on her waffles. Padma pounded her on the back.

"Who?" Hermione said.

"That's what I've been asking!"

"Anyways," Hermione said, ignoring Ron. "I've found him! I've found Flamel!"

Harry glanced at Penny. She had turned and was talking to a third year at the Hufflepuff table. He turned back to Hermione, leaning close. "Who is he, then?"

"He's an alchemist, of course. Here, look." She flipped the book open. "That book I've been reading? It talks about him, but not what he's most famous for! It referenced _this _book and luckily, I found it in the library. Read here." She didn't give him a chance to read. "'_Nicolas Flamel was a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. It can turn any metal into gold and can become a potion called 'The Elixir of Life'. It will grant the drinker immortality, saving them even from the very brink of death.'" _

"Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry whispered, staring at the brunette Ravenclaw.

"Yes," Hermione said, her eyes bright. "That's what Fluffy's guarding. It's got to be."

"Well, no wonder Quirrel's after it," Ron muttered. "I'm about to go steal the bloody thing."

**Kailor: And I end this chapter here! I know this one's shorter than the rest, but for good reason. We jump right into the fray in the next chap! As always, thank you for reading. Dunglass Island and Brother Isle are REAL places! Wonderfully gorgeous spots in Scotland. If you're ever in the neighborhood, make sure to pop by! Reviews appreciated!**


	11. Into the Forest

**Kailor: Just a last bit of clarification, in case the fight with Percy didn't do it. Ven does have a crush on Penny. Penny does not see Ven that way because she's so much younger. So really, Penny is on you guys' side! Please stop pming me about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The next morning Harry got two letters and Ven got one. She tore it open, grinning as she read through it.

"Who's writing to you that makes you so happy?" Ron asked around his grilled cheese.

"Your sister."

"Ha ha," Ron glanced at the letter. "Hey, that really is from Ginny! Why are you writing my sister?"

"Ron, I've _been_ writing your sister." Ven laughed. "We met on the train platform and hit it off. She's funny."

Ron stared at her like she'd just grown a second head. "She's a brat! She isn't funny!" Ven just patted his cheek and continued reading. Harry smiled at the two, then opened his own letters.

The first was from home.

_Anrai, my son,_

_I hope your classes are going well and you are behaving. We will be going to Diagon Alley this week for the presents you asked for. Your da keeps saying, "Oh, those children think we're made of money!" I tell him that's not true at all. You all know he's the one made of money and your poor dear mother needs every Knut she gets to keep the house running! So continue asking him for things. Good lad._

_Now, on the topic of money, your da has taken a new job. As you know, he's been retired quite a few years now, but he feels it's time to get back out there. He will be a part-time worker, but I won't discuss the job here. We will sit down as a family this summer and talk about it. But write often. Tell him you love him. I know boys sometimes have problems saying that, but you were always my little gentleman._

_Now, about this Hermione! She sounds wonderful, from what you've written! Invite her for the summer! Your da has already invited the Weasleys to stay over from mid-July on. She can come along too! Dagda knows we've got the room!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Harry blushed and shoved the letter into his robes before Hermione, or worse, Ven, could see it. He opened the second letter, recognizing the untidy scrawl.

_Harry. Need your help. Meet me at me house after dinner._

"Hagrid," Harry said, handing the letter around.

Hermione frowned. "It must be something about...Norbert." She whispered the last word behind her goblet. Harry nodded, his stomach twisting.

XXXXXXX

Harry ducked into an empty classroom, followed by Hermione, Ven, Padma, and Ron. They had refused to let him go alone.

They waited, silent, as the last few stragglers from dinner made their way up the Grand Staircase. Harry checked the map. Penny was on patrol tonight, so he made sure she was far away before moving out. The line of first years streamed out of the front doors and raced for the hut near the forest.

Once inside, Harry realized Hagrid had been crying. His beetle black eyes were puffy and red, his beard a little damp. "Yeh shouldn'ta brought so many, Harry. I shouldn'ta even wrote yeh. I wasn' thinkin'."

"What's going on, Hagrid?" Harry asked, ignoring the man's words.

"It's Norbert." Hagrid glanced at the place near the fire where the dragon had a large pallet he slept on. There was no dragon. "I think he's done somethin' bad."

"No, Hagrid," Ron said, sarcasm barely hidden. "Your pet dragon did something bad?"

Hagrid didn't seem to notice Ron's attitude. He just nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. I thought he migh' need some exercise. So I took him out teh the woods. But he got away from me. An' I don' know where he is now. But...I found this." He motioned to a rag on the table. It was covered in a thick, silvery liquid.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, lifting the rag carefully to look closer.

"Unicorn blood," Hagrid sniffed.

Hermione dropped the rag.

"You think Norbert did this?" Padma asked. By her face, Harry could see she was in agreement with that thought.

Hagrid shook his big head, fat tears falling from his eyes. "I don' know! He wouldn'! He's a sweetheart. But...maybe if he was scared..."

"You need to tell someone, Hagrid," Hermione said. But the giant man shook his head even harder.

"They'll have me job! And Norbert! I won' know fer sure he did it, 'til I find the body. I on'y called yeh down here teh ask yeh somethin'. I can' go inter the forest 'til I hear it from someone else...do you think he did it?" His eyes were round and pleading, and, though Harry was certain Norbert was off munching on unicorn at that very moment, he found himself unable to break the man's heart.

"No, Hagrid. I don't think Norbert would do this."

Before anyone could react, Hagrid had Harry in a bear hug. The Ravenclaw was certain he felt his ribs creaking and kicked his feet, which were off the floor. When the groundskeeper finally put him down, Harry staggered into Ven, rubbing his chest. "Thank yeh, Harry," Hagrid said, his eyes crinkled into a smile. "Yeh best get back teh the castle. I'm goin' look fer that unicorn."

The big man moved towards his back door, grabbing the huge crossbow that rested there. Harry's voice stopped him. "I'm coming with you."

Hagrid looked like he'd been slapped. "Why would yeh do that?"

"Because you're my friend, Hagrid. I don't want you to be alone when you find the unicorn. Just in case." Harry stepped up to join Hagrid at the back door. He wasn't surprised that Ven moved with him, unhesitating.

"Bloody hell," Ron hissed. "Fine, I'm coming too."

"And me," Hermione agreed quickly.

"Well, I'm not staying here alone. Let's do the thing," Padma said, crossing her arms.

"Yer all firs' years! I can' let yeh do this!"

"And we can't let you do it alone," Harry said. "We're coming, Hagrid. Or you can leave us here and we'll just follow you on our own. Wouldn't you rather be able to keep an eye on us?"

The large man struggled with his options for another minute, then sighed. "Fine. But yeh do exactly as I say, and yeh stay close. We'll bring Fang too." Fang was Hagrid's enormous boarhound. The dog had been living in the backyard since Norbert's birth, since the dragon seemed to enjoy setting his tail on fire.

The group, joined by Fang, crossed the vegetable patch and followed the tree line, Hagrid in the lead with a large lantern. Harry had to jog to keep up with the man's large steps. Just when Harry was about to ask what they were looking for, Hagrid stopped, pointing at the ground. A small patch of moonlight was shimmering in the dirt, puddled on the fallen leaves and twigs. Then Harry realized it wasn't moonlight, but more unicorn blood. "This way," Hagrid muttered, moving into the forest.

Out in the open grounds, Harry had been sweating from the unusual heat of the night and trying to keep up with Hagrid. But now he shivered in the silence of oaks and elms. Shadows drenched the high tree trunks, only kept at bay by the lantern in Hagrid's fist. The path they followed was narrow, and Harry found himself walking beside Padma, her arm bumping his as they both tried to stay away from the black bushes on either side. After a few minutes of walking, Hagrid stopped. "The path splits here. Blood goes this way." He pointed to the right. With Hagrid in front and Ven taking up the rear, they carefully moved along. At one point the ground rose sharply, forcing them to clamber on hands and knees. When the forest floor leveled out, Hagrid stopped. Harry ran right into him, Hermione squeaking as she stumbled into his back.

"Oh no," Hagrid groaned, kneeling. Harry could finally see what had stopped him.

The unicorn's iridescent body lay in a dip in the forest floor, glowing softly. The gully was filled with the creature's soft white light, but the light was rapidly fading. The white mane, slowly moving in the nonexistent wind, was coated in silver blood. The neck was torn open, bite marks evident on the thick veins. Behind Harry, he heard Hermione gasp.

"It's dead. But it wasn' Norbert," Hagrid said, his voice thick with relief. "A dragon woulda used fire. There's no burns. Just bites."

"A werewolf?" Ron asked, glancing around as if he expected one to be standing right behind him. Ironically, Ven was.

"Nah, not fast enough. Plus, these bites are too small."

"Then wha-" Padma started, but stopped, jaw dropping as Ven stepped past her. The Gryffindor lifted her arm to her mouth and bit down hard. Padma spluttered. "Ven! What're you doing?"

After a moment, Ven lowered her arm, holding it out to the unicorn. Harry understood immediately. He knelt beside Hagrid, comparing the marks on Ven's arm to the marks on the creature's throat. A thrill of fear ran through his stomach at how similar they were. He looked up at his friends, finding all of their eyes on him. "They're the same. A person did this. A human."

"Not human anymore," Hagrid said gruffly. "Killin' a unicorn...it's a horrible thing. It's a crime agains' nature, it is. An' drinkin' the blood will keep yeh alive even if yer on the brink o' death."

This choice of words brought Harry's gaze to Hermione. He could see from her expression she had caught it too. Those were the same words the book had used to describe the Sorcerer's Stone.

"For killin' somethin' so pure, though, you live a half-life, a cursed life, after. Yeh gotta be dead desperate teh even think o' doin' this." Hagrid shook his head, sighing. "I'll have teh bring it back teh Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore will need teh see this."

"What about Norbert?"

Hagrid blinked away the tears that suddenly sprang to his eyes. "I'll find him. I'm jus' so glad it wasn' him! Bless him, he really is mommy's boy!"

"Hagrid," Hermione said, hesitant. "You know you can't keep him. Not after this. What if next time he really does hurt someone?"

The groundskeeper nodded. "I know. I always knew. Just didn' want teh give him up and be alone again. Just me an' Fang for so long, yeh know."

Harry touched Hagrid's shoulder. "And now you have us."

"I can get you in touch with my brother, Charlie," Ron said. "He works with dragons in Romania. He'll take good care of Norbert." This seemed to perk Hagrid up.

"But first we have to do something with the unicorn and find Norbert," Harry said.

Hagrid stood, shaking his head. "I'll find Norbert on me own. My fault he's missin'. Yeh need to get back teh yer dorms. But, Ron, I'll write Charlie. I'm still in touch with him. He was real good with animals when he went here. For now, let's just get this unicorn up to the house."

In the end, Hagrid took the unicorn's front end because he didn't want any of them to deal with the blood. Ron and Harry took a side each, helping push it along. The girls followed.

When Harry figured they were halfway back, he turned to tell Ven to help them push, but found she had stopped a few paces back. "Ven?"

She looked at him and breathed deeply through her nose, her scar crinkling. He let go of the unicorn, drawing his wand. Whatever she smelled, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet it.

Hagrid, noticing their halt, was immediately there. He moved his lantern through the trees, his crossbow at the ready. Fang whimpered and hunkered down near Harry's feet. He strained his eyes against the dark, instinctually moving closer to Hermione and Padma. Ice ran through his veins as something moved outside the lantern's glow.

It was fast, swishing over the forest floor, past them and continuing on until it was gone. It moved too fast to be human. But then, a human had killed the beautiful beast they were bringing back to the hut.

The whole encounter took about three seconds. But every one of them stayed still for another minute, holding their breaths and listening. Finally, Ven glanced at him and shook her head. "It's gone."

"Let's get out of here," Harry said, keeping his wand out.

XXXXXXX

At Castle Stalker the sun rose slowly, lighting the courtyard. Lyall was bent, tending the garden, when an owl swooped down to him. He petted the snowy white creature's head and took the letter tied to its leg. Harry's handwriting seemed sloppier than normal. He frowned, reading what his son had sent him. In the letter, Harry told him everything-from the three-headed dog and what they thought it was guarding, to the forest and their mysterious guest. Minerva had written him when the troll attack had happened. When he read that letter, he couldn't help but be proud of his kids. Yes, he had written back questioning how the troll had managed to get in, and been angry when she couldn't provide an answer, but it hadn't squashed his pride.

For a moment, Lyall tried to be angry that his children had been out roaming the corridors at night and had been in the Forbidden Forest, at night no less. But just like before, he was so proud of how smart they were, how brave, how loyal to their friends, that he couldn't bring himself to actually get mad. He was, however, scared now.

Harry's suspicions about Quirrel made him wonder. He hurried into the castle, leaping the stairs to his bedroom. Faolan was just waking up. Lyall paused for a moment in the doorway, relishing the way her red hair splayed across the pillows. Though they had been together since they were twelve, he still found himself amazed at her beauty.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" She laughed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Lyall smiled. "I just might. The view is incredible. It reminds me..." His voice dropped, softer than before and full of memories. He took a slow step towards the bed. "It reminds me of Petra, the 'rose-red city half as old as time'." Another step. "Of the turquoise stream of the Fairy Pools on the Isle of Sky. Of flying over the white power of the Shifen Waterfall. Or the sunset shadows filling the gaps in the columns of Clochán an Aifir." He settled on the edge of the bed.

Faolan reached for his hand, curling her fingers with his. "Silver-tongued devil, you are. That was my favorite of our honeymoons."

"I know," Lyall grinned. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "But I'm afraid we have other matters to speak of right now. Harry sent me a letter."

When Faolan reached the bottom of the letter, she was sitting up, all traces of sleep gone. "Quirrel? Surely not. I worked with Quirrel on that mission in Tanzania, hunting vampires. He was ambitious, yeah, but quiet. Smart. I don't see him going after the stone."

Lyall nodded. "That's what I thought. I met him at the ministry a few times. I never saw it in him either."

His wife looked at him, her eyes telling him she was on the same train of thought. "You think he isn't working alone."

"I was an auror, Faol. I know better than most that people can be very different from how they appear. But I have a bad feeling about this. Remember what Hagrid said last time we saw him? That Dumbledore doesn't believe Voldemort is really gone. Just in hiding."

"You think Voldemort is at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not certain. But I'm going to head up there tomorrow night, after work. I'll say I want to visit with Minerva, but I will drop in on Quirrel and check." He crossed his arms, his brow furrowed. The scar running from his nose to his lip crinkled slightly.

Faolan glanced at the letter again. "Why would Dumbledore hide the stone in Hogwarts? It's like he's baiting Voldemort!"

"That's possible. But Harry said that Snape is suspicious of Quirrel. Wasn't Snape a death eater?"

"Supposedly. Harry said that Snape was accusing Quirrel of trying to steal the stone and seemed to be against him. Was Dumbledore right? Has he really come over to our side?"

Lyall just shook his head. "Remember what we always tell the kids: some people change. If Harry trusts Snape, then, for now, we will too."

"But Harry doesn't know what Snape was." She watched Lyall stand and cross to the window. He stared out at the loch and the sun climbing in the sky.

"I have a feeling that's for the best."

**Kailor: Thank you for reading! As always, the places Lyall mentioned are real places!**

**Petra- Petra is a city in the Kingdom of Jordan. It is called The Rose-Red City because of the color of the stone there. Lyall quotes a poem written about the city by John William Burgon. "The hues of youth upon a brow of woe,/which Man deemed old two thousand years ago,/match me such marvel save in Eastern clime,/a rose-red city half as old as time."**

**Fairy Pools- Gleann Breadail (Glen Brittle) is a glen in the Isle of Skye in Scotland. The Fairy Pools are part of a steam running off the Cuillin Mountains. The pools are vividly colored, there are some beautiful little waterfalls, and they are wonderful to swim in. Cold as hell, pretty much all the time, but still wonderful.**

**Shifen Waterfall- Shifen Waterfall is a gorgeous waterfall in Taiwan, part of the Keelung River. It is a cascade waterfall, where the water flows one way and the rocks slope in the opposite direction. Stunning view.**

**Clochán an Aifir- This place is more commonly known as The Giant's Causeway. It is in County Antrim, northeast coast of Northern Ireland. There are about 40,000 interlocking basalt columns, created by a volcano. On the Scottish isle of Staffa, right across the sea, there are identical columns. Most believe that's why the legend of the Causeway is what it is. Look it up! Better yet, go visit all of these places! Watch your step on the Giant's Causeway though. Not fun to fall down.**

**Review, me loves!**


	12. Detecto Vulnere

**Kailor: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked the last chap! On to the next! As you know, I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. Though if she ever wants to give that wonderful world away, I'm quite willing to accept.**

"They know?" Minerva said, dropping heavily into the chair behind her desk.

"Yes," Lyall confirmed. He took the seat opposite her. After a moment he gave the speech he'd very carefully prepared. There were aspects of Harry's letter that he wasn't going to tell-like Hagrid's involvement. He went over how the kids had become suspicious of Quirrel, how they'd gone to check the corridor, how they overheard him and Snape in the woods. He made it sound like they ran across the dead unicorn during the same trip into the forest. By the time he finished, Minerva looked ready to spit fire.

"Those kids are too smart for their own good," she said, shaking her head. "I can't say I'm surprised. You were always into things you shouldn't be, as well."

"I do hope they won't be punished," Lyall cut in smoothly. "They will be reprimanded by Faolan and me, but they were doing what they thought was right."

For a few moments, the Transfiguration professor didn't say anything. She tapped her chin with one long finger, lips pursed. "I will not punish them, Lyall. However, I will inform Professor Flitwick and Miss Clearwater of their nighttime wanderings. Those cannot continue."

"Of course, Minnie."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I believe you should also speak with Professor Snape."

"Certainly. And then I want to speak with Quirrel. I fear he may not be working alone." Lyall watched her eyes narrow.

"I can't say I trust the man either. But surely you don't think You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort," Lyall corrected her. "I believe it's a possibility that should be looked into. May I see the children now?"

"I'm sure they're in their usual place. Come."

XXXXXXX

It was their day off, so the Pack(as Ven had taken to calling them) was down at their spot by the lake. Harry was deeply immersed in a game of chess with Ron. The redhead boy was beating him badly. He ran his hands through his hair for probably the hundredth time since they'd started. Hermione, sitting beside him, was absolutely no help. "My grandmother loved to play chess, but I never really got into it. I know this little castle here can only move in straight lines. That seems awfully inconvenient."

"It's called a rook, Hermione," Ron said, offended for his beloved game. "And it happens to be one of the strongest pieces on the board!"

Harry moved his knight so Ron's queen couldn't take it. Ron nearly leapt on the board, his bishop taking the very knight Harry thought he was saving. "Checkmate," Ron happily crowed.

As his friends laughed around him, Harry groaned. Then Hermione said, "Who's that with Professor McGonagall?"

He looked up. At nearly the same moment Ven shot to her feet, Harry was up and running. "Da!"

Lyall spread his arms wide and chuckled as his two kids plowed into him, taking him to the grass. "Hey now! I'm old! Careful with your da!"

"What are you doing here?" Ven asked, still hugging him tight.

"I came to visit Minn-uh, Professor McGonagall." Lyall said, glancing at Harry and raising an eyebrow.

He understood immediately. His letter had brought his father to Hogwarts.

When the Lachlans managed to disentangle themselves and stand, the rest of the Pack was there. Harry took it upon himself to introduce them. "This is Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Penny Clearwater."

"Ah," Lyall said, shaking each's hand. "So you're Hermione, eh?"

Her cheeks pinkened. "Yes, sir."

"Nice to finally meet you. Harry's written about you." Noticing the uncomfortable look on his son's face, Lyall added, "And the rest of you, as well. I'm glad my kids made such good friends."

"How long are you staying?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the heat in his face.

"Until after dinner. Min-Professor McGonagall has invited me to join you all tonight."

On their way back to the castle, Lyall touched Ven's shoulder and whispered something. With a salute, she grabbed Hermione and Padma and pulled them back to walk with Neville and Ron, leaving Harry alone with his father.

"Seems you've had an interesting year so far," Lyall said, his voice low. Harry just nodded, not sure what to say. He had expected his da to be angry. But the blonde man's face showed nothing but amusement and maybe a little worry. Lyall continued, "And I agree with you. I spoke to Minerva about what's going on here. She's quite upset that the lot of you know about the stone. She's not surprised, though." His smile made Harry laugh.

"But, Harry," Lyall cut off his laughter. "This is serious business. I want you to try and stay out of it, you understand? If you can avoid getting involved, do it. If not...we'll deal with that if it comes to it."

Something in his da's face frightened Harry. The way his eyes seemed to tremble, his skin lost color, his scar wrinkled up... He looked scared. Never, in his whole life, had Harry seen his da look scared of anything. "Da, what's going on? Do you know something?"

"I know more than I can say," Lyall said. "But I must speak to Dumbledore and Snape before I do anything else. For now, just promise me you'll try, Harry?"

"I promise, Da."

"Good lad. Now let's get your friends back up here. I want to hear all about what's been going on that isn't dangerous or criminal."

"Oh, well that conversation won't last long."

Lyall laughed, clapping his son on the shoulder.

XXXXXXX

When they entered the hall for dinner, however, Lyall stopped. "Minnie, where's Dumbledore?"

She frowned. "I don't know. He's normally here before I am. Give me a moment. Stay here." She swept away towards the staff table, leaving the rest of them in the doorway. Students were staring questioningly at the stranger with them.

McGonagall was soon back, accompanied by Professors Flitwick and Snape. "Albus is gone," she said, breathless.

"He got an urgent summons from the ministry about an hour ago," Flitwick added.

Now Lyall's eyebrows drew together. "I got here about an hour ago...where is Quirrel?" At that very moment, the defense professor stepped into the hall behind them. He froze, his eyes flitting among the crowd blocking the door. One hand flew to his turban, as if making sure it were still there. Lyall stepped towards him slowly. "Professor Quirrel, we need to speak, if you don't mind."

Quirrel's eyes widened in recognition. The stuttering professor, usually so timid and jumpy, suddenly acted. His wand was out before anyone could react, and he screamed, "Detecto Vulnere!"

Lyall had thrown up a shield, expecting the attack to be at him. To everyone's horror, it wasn't.

The spell glanced off Harry's shoulder and hit Ven full in the face. Searing pain shot through Harry's forehead and he tumbled back into Ron, clutching his head and taking them both to the floor. Something hot and wet touched his hand and he pulled it away to find dark red on his fingertips. But he didn't care enough to try and feel the wound. His attention was on his sister.

Ven was on all fours beside him, her hand held up to her face. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of blood pooling in her palm and running over to the floor. Penny was knelt next to her, trying to see her face. Students were screaming behind them. Teachers were yelling. McGonagall and Snape chased after Quirrel, who had turned tail and ran. Lyall was calling for Madam Pomfrey. Prefects were trying to calm the students down. Harry ignored it all. He crawled across the floor to his twin.

She lifted her head, one eye scrunched closed in pain. The scar across her nose had split open, pouring blood down her face. "Ven," he whispered, horrified.

"Forget it," she grunted. "Quirrel's got to be going after the stone. We have to help." She grabbed the edge of her robes and yanked, ripping off a long strip. As she tied it around her face, Professor Flitwick appeared at her side with Madam Pomfrey.

"Go, Mr. Lachlan," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll take care of her."

With one last glance at his kids, Lyall followed Snape and McGonagall. Llyr, Albion, and Cedric were there a heartbeat later. Albion bent to see Ven's wound and Llyr was trying to make Harry sit still so he could see how bad off he was.

But Ven was moving. And Harry didn't hesitate to join her. They raced from the hall together, heading for the third floor. Harry heard panting behind him, but didn't dare to look to see who was following. He wouldn't let anyone stop him. Quirrel was going to get the stone and that was all that mattered.

XXXXXXX

Only when they reached the door to the third floor corridor did they slow down. Harry grabbed the handle, pausing to catch his breath. Panting behind him made him turn. To his surprise, Hermione, Ron, Padma, and Neville were there.

Padma was fixing the strip of cloth around Ven's face, making sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding. Ron was clutching a stitch in his side. And Neville was doubled up, gasping for breath. Hermione was also holding her ribs, but she spoke. "What's the plan, Harry?"

He bit his lip, thinking quickly. "Okay, Padma and Hermione. You two get up to the owlery. Hedwig will be there. Send her to Dumbledore telling him Quirrel's gone after the stone. Ron and Neville, if one of you could go and get Hagrid and one of you keep watch here in case someone comes out-"

"No way."

Harry stumbled to a halt, staring at Hermione. "What?"

"You heard me, Lachlan." She poked him in the chest with a stern finger. "If you're still planning on going down there, then we're coming with you!"

Harry shook his head. "Why would you do that?" And for a moment he heard Hagrid's voice, asking the same question in the back doorway of his hut.

Hermione rolled her eyes, like that was the most ridiculous question, and smiled. "Because you're our friend, Harry. If you go, we do too."

Harry looked at the rest, hoping one of them could change Hermione's mind. But they stood shoulder to shoulder, determined looks on each of their faces.

"Don't be thick, mate. I'm in." Ron crossed his arms, a physical sign that he wasn't going to budge.

"My parents will have a new favorite daughter when this is over, I'm sure," Padma said. "But like I said before, let's do the thing." She cracked her knuckles.

Neville's voice shook nearly as much as his hands, but his knees were steady. "My gran will be thrilled I even tried to be of use. I could trip over my own feet the second we get in there and break my neck, and she'd spend the rest of her life talking about what a hero I was."

Ven clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Don't waste your time arguing, brother. We don't know what we'll find down there. They could help. If it gets too much, we'll all pull out. Including you. Where you go, we go."

Feeling a strange moisture in his eyes, Harry nodded and turned back to the door. "Let's go." He swung it open, wand ready.

XXXXXXX

Penny and Cedric had managed to stop Llyr and Albion from charging after the others. Madam Pomfrey had attempted to hold on to Fred and George, but the twins had struggled so much that Professor Flitwick was forced to conjure ropes to bind them with. The hall was in an uproar, students screaming, teachers demanding answers, and ghosts flying around through people, which didn't help the situation at all. Finally, Professor Flitwick climbed onto a seventh year's shoulders and cast a loud bang with his wand. The hall quieted, staring at the tiny professor.

"I need everyone to remain calm! Please, follow your prefects back to your dormitories and do not leave them until a professor comes to get you! Miss Clearwater, a word?" As Flitwick hopped off the unfortunate seventh year and the rest of the school started pushing towards the doors, he pulled Penny off to a corner. "I want you to go up to the owlery. Write Professor Dumbledore and tell him he is needed back at Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Tell him Professor Quirrel attacked two students and fled, followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall. That will be enough to ensure Albus returns with all haste. Go, now, Miss Clearwater. Hurry!"

Dodging students moving every direction, Penny made it to the Entrance Hall and started fighting her way up the stairs. The railing felt oddly sticky and she looked at it, confused. But it wasn't the railing. Her hands were still covered in Ven's blood. The world seemed to spin for a brief moment and she felt sick. As if she were still back in the Great Hall, she saw again as the spell hit Harry and Ven.

Harry had gone down, hissing in pain. Ven hadn't made a noise. Her head had simply snapped back, then rocked forward, pulling her to her knees. Penny fought the image of the blood pooling on the stone floor and Harry's scared face.

She shook herself, focusing on the task she'd been given. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She was sure she'd have the nightmares later to remind her.

**Kailor: And I will cut it off here because next chapter gets crazy! "Detecto Vulnere", by the way, is Latin for "open wound". Hope you enjoyed. I know it's short, but I will make up for that next chapter. Reviews appreciated, as always! More reviews, faster updates!**


	13. The Journey to the Stone

**Kailor: Two hundred reviews! We have hit the two hundreds, my friends! Thank you all so much! Thank you to Hurin3. That line had me laughing when I wrote it! Glad someone enjoyed it as much as I did. MioneGreen, I think you'll be very pleased with this chap. I have found a happy medium. ;) And another thank you to everyone who sends in those lovely reviews. Shooting for three hundred now!**

Harry braced himself, wand held out before him, and stepped into the room. His palms were damp. But his grip was tight and steady. Ven's hand touched his back, telling him she was there. He could hear Hermione's breath on his other side.

The spell on his lips died as he realized the dog was laying down, fast asleep. Between its front paws, the trapdoor was open. Soft music was filling the chamber and Harry looked around for its source. A stringed instrument was leaned against the wall, playing all on its own. "A harp?" he whispered.

"Actually, it's a lyre." Hermione's voice was low as she moved closer to the instrument, studying it. "With a harp, the strings enter directly into the hollow body of the instrument, while on a lyre, the strings pass over a bridge that transmits the vibrations of the strings to the body."

"Fascinating," Padma said shortly. "So it looks like it's keeping the beast asleep. Can we go before it stops?"

Harry nodded and moved to the trapdoor. Inside was complete darkness.

"How far do you think it drops?" Ron hissed, leaning over the hole.

"Only one way to find out." Ven glanced at Harry. He nodded.

Behind them, the dog snored, making Neville jump and grab Hermione's arm. Harry quickly spoke. "Okay, I'll go first. I'll call back up if it's safe. If I don't call, all of you get out of here. Got it?"

"Sure, sure, yeah," Ven said, waving her hand impatiently and smirking. She obviously had no intention of listening.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his twin. The others backed away, allowing Harry to sit and slide into the hole. He grasped the edge and lowered himself until he was just hanging by his fingertips. He had a sudden memory of climbing the wall of Castle Stalker, trying to reach his father on the battlements. And here he was again, hanging on by just his fingers, making his way towards the soft-voiced man that had raised him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he let go, falling into the darkness.

Cold, damp air rushed past him, whistling in his ears. He fell, down, down, down, then-FLUMP. He landed on something soft and cold with a muffled thump. His glasses were crooked, but even once he fixed them he couldn't see anything. It was too dark. He looked up towards the trapdoor and saw a small square of light far above him. "It's soft down here! Come on!"

In quick succesion, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Padma, and Ven joined him, all bouncing into place around him. He was finally able to see a bit and looked at the thing they had landed on. It was some sort of plant, made up mostly of thick, black vines. And they were slowly creeping around his legs.

"Whoa!" Ron yelled, obviously noticing the same thing. He began to struggle, trying to stand. But the plant tightened its hold, winding around him even faster. Harry fought the restraints, trying desperately to use his wand. The plant wrapped around his wrist, pasting his hand to his leg.

"Stop fighting!" Neville suddenly yelled.

Harry looked up. Hermione and Neville had managed to escape and make it to the wall, where the plant ended. They were flat against the stone, watching their friends struggle. Padma was slapping at the feelers reaching for her with her one free hand, her legs and torso already bound. Ven had a vine in her mouth and was growling, shaking her head back and forth to try and tear it off before it could wrap around her neck. Ron was nothing but a tuft of red hair and muffled screaming.

"It's Devil's Snare," Neville called to them, as if that explained everything. Harry vaguely remembered Professor Sprout talking about it, but that was it.

Padma, sarcasm dripping from her voice, said, "Well, wonderful. Now we know what to call it. So when we get to the otherside, I'll be able to say, 'Oh, it was Devil's bloody Snare that killed me'!"

"Do something!" Harry choked out, leaning back as a vine slashed at his face.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Neville beat her to it. "Aduro!" He gasped, pointing his wand at the outer edges of the plant. Fire sprang from the tip, dancing along the plant's tendrils. Rapidly, the plant released its captives, slinking away from the heat and light. Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him off the plant. Ven and Padma tumbled after them, slipping on the plant's slippery surface.

The Pack hurried into the stone passageway, the only way forward. When they were out of reach of the Snare, they paused to catch their breath.

"Neville," Harry coughed, rubbing his chest where the plant had squeezed him. "That was brilliant. Thank you. Where'd that come from?"

"I'm good at Herbology. But that's about it." The boy gave a sheepish smile. "And don't thank me. Hermione would have handled it if I wasn't there."

"That doesn't matter, Neville," Hermione said. "Fact is, you saved everyone back there."

He just shrugged, waving away her praise.

Harry saw Ven's ear twitch. "What is it?" he asked, raising his wand again. All he could hear was the steady dripping of water down the walls.

"I don't know. Sounds like...wings?" Ven frowned, the blood stained cloth around her face hiding her expression in the dark. "Come on."

XXXXXXX

The passageway sloped downward, forcing them to watch their step so they didn't slip on the wet stones. They reached the end of the tunnel and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. It was swinging open, the handle blasted away by a very powerful spell. The walls were spotted with blast marks and streaks of burnt stone. All around them, dead birds lay, wings still. Harry realized with a start that they weren't birds at all, but winged-keys. Three brooms floated in the center of the room, somehow untouched by the battle that had raged there. And lying on the floor near the door, was-

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry gasped, hurrying to her side. She was as unmoving as the fallen keys, her eyes closed, her glasses broken and dangling from one ear. Harry dropped to his knees, holding his hand beneath her nose. Relief flooded his entire being as a puff of air brushed his fingers. "Professor!" he said again, touching her shoulder.

The woman's eyelids fluttered, straining to stay lifted. "Ha-Harry?" Her eyes opened fully, new strength lending her a momentary reprieve. Hermione moved behind the woman, helping her sit up slightly so she could see them all. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"We came to help if we can." Harry did a quick survey of the older woman's body, not finding any obvious wounds. "Where's my Da and Snape?"

"We-" Professor McGonagall paused to catch her breath, her eyes shutting for a moment. "We caught Quirrel here. There was a duel. But he wasn't...he wasn't normal. I taught the boy. He was never anywhere near that strong. He managed to flee before the duel could really kick off, but he threw a curse back at Lyall. And I-" She stopped again, her chest rising unsteadily. "Faolan would never have forgiven me if..."

"You saved our Da?" Ven whispered, taking the woman's hand.

McGonagall shook her head, then quickly stopped, wincing. "He would have done the same for me. How is your face? And your head, Harry?"

Harry touched the crusted blood that came from his forehead, circling his eye. "It's stopped bleeding."

"I'll just be twice as gorgeous when this is all over," Ven quipped, grinning.

"You need to get out. Get Professor Dumbledore."

"Sorry, Professor, but you'll have to take points off us later," Harry said. "We're going after our Da."

"Harry, no-"

But he stood, moving out of her reach. He felt bad just leaving her there, but he had to reach his father. Quirrel could not get that stone. After what he'd done to Ven...Harry was going to make sure the man was defeated.

"I'll stay with her."

Harry blinked at Neville, his estimation of the shy Gryffindor steadily rising. "Are you sure, Neville?"

The round-faced boy nodded. "I've done what I can, I'm sure. I doubt the other rooms will be full of dangerous plants. I'll be more help here. You guys go on. I'll see if I can get her up and out of here." He took a shaky breath. "But be careful." As an afterthought, he stuck his hand towards Harry.

Smiling, he clasped Neville's forearm, feeling the boy squeeze his own with quivering fingers. "We'll see you soon."

Neville took Hermione's place holding Professor McGonagall and Hermione joined the others at the door. With one last glance at their friend and the professor, who was still trying to stop them, they stepped through to the next room.

XXXXXXX

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything. But as they stepped into it, torches all around the room flared to life. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black pieces which looked to be made of black stone.

But this was less of a chessboard, and more of a battlefield. Only a few pieces were still standing, in varying places on the board. Chunks of others pieces were scattered everywhere, broken off heads of pawns, the legs of a knight's horse, parts of the rooks' battlements. The black king's crown sat at Harry's feet, chipped and dull in the firelight.

Ron made a small sound, like his heart was being torn out. "Who would do this?" he whispered, his voice higher than normal.

But Harry was looking at the white queen on the other side of the board. She had no face, but the smooth white stone faced him, ominous in the flickering light. And something was moving behind her.

Like his nightmares brought to life, a dark shape rose from behind the queen, huge and grunting. It stood, taller than the one they had fought before. And this troll carried an even bigger club. Its tiny ears flapped in their direction, its head cocking to the side. On its temple was a still oozing wound.

"Oh, Dagda," Ven muttered. "Those who are about to die-" And the troll charged them.

Harry grabbed Hermione, who had frozen, and yanked her out of the way. The troll's club connected with the chunk of black pawn behind them, shattering it. Little bits of stone pelted Harry as he scrambled farther away, dragging the brunette with him. He heard Padma scream.

"Over here, you bugger!" Ron yelled, smacking the wall as hard as he could with a chunk of stone. Harry skidded to a halt, watching the troll turn towards Ron.

A spell he'd heard Professor Quirrel mention sprang to mind. Hoping it worked, he attacked. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, pointing his wand at the huge creature. The troll's club flew out of its hand, straight towards Harry. He dodged, rolling over Hermione, who had finally had the motor function to duck. He landed hard, with her on his chest. A large rock was stabbing him in the back and he quickly pushed her off, scrambling to his feet. He ducked again immediately as an entire white bishop flew over his head, smashing into the wall. The troll was apparently very upset at having its club taken.

Padma was firing stinging hexes at the troll's legs, trying to trip it up. Ron was racing from one side of the room to the other, screaming at the top of his lungs. But the troll was dead set on Harry and Hermione now. It raged across the board, roaring and flailing its incredibly large arms.

A blur of color leapt from the white queen's head, landing on the troll's shoulders with a 'whoo'. "Ven!" Harry yelled, as his sister attempted to put the troll in a headlock.

She grabbed the troll's ears to hang on as it shook like a dog, trying to dislodge her. "Come on, ugly! I love what you've done with your hair! How'd you get it to come out your nostrils like that!"

The annoying sounds around its head were apparently too much for the troll to handle. It roared again and reached back, grasping Ven's leg. With a yank, it pulled her off its shoulders, and she dangled from the huge, meaty fist, upside down. Harry felt a quick surge of pride that she was still yelling insults. Then the troll gave a vicious shake of its arm and a loud crack split the air. Ven's yelp was drowned out by Ron's scream of, "LET HER GO!" The redhead grabbed up a knight's sword and swung full-force into the troll's knee. The sword broke, the pieces rebounding all directions. Before Ron could move, the troll swatted at him.

The large hand caught Ron dead in the chest, throwing him from the board. He crashed into the wall, sliding down it and lying still.

Harry, Padma, and Hermione attacked with renewed vigor. Harry was casting every spell he could think of. The troll stepped back, dropping Ven. She landed painfully on her side, but was immediately moving. She crawled for cover, dragging her limp leg behind her. The cloth around her face had flown off and the bottom of her face was coated in blood, dried and fresh. Harry left Hermione's side, leaping a fallen knight, and stood over his sister, throwing spells as rapidly as he could at the troll.

Hermione waved her wand, muttered something, and a streak of bluebell flames leapt from her wand and wrapped around the troll's leg. It stumbled, falling to one knee. On the other side of the room, Padma fired a stinging hex, catching it in the eye. The troll screeched, grabbing its face. Harry raised his wand, firing a stinging hex of his own.

With a swish and a flick of her wand, Hermione cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The entire white queen rose into the air, trembling. Hermione grunted, trying to keep it moving. Padma suddenly joined her, casting the same spell.

Harry caught on and pointed his wand at the floating queen. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Behind him, Ven did the same.

The queen shot into the air, its base slamming into the troll's face with a sickening crunch. For a moment, it just knelt there, swaying. Then it, and the white queen, crashed to the ground, shaking the entire chamber. The battle was over so suddenly that Harry was still standing with his wand in the air, gaping at the creature.

Ven cursed in Gaelic, falling back. Harry hurried to her side. "How do you feel?"

"Like my leg's broken," Ven said, her voice far too peppy. "But I'm fine. Go check on Ron."

With a nod, Harry moved to the motionless Weasley.

"I thought one troll was bad enough," Padma said. She dropped onto a chunk of white pawn, sighing. "I didn't even fight the last one and I never wanted to see another."

"Ron's completely out!" Harry called from the wall.

"Well, what do we do? Leave him?" Hermione stepped over the troll's arm, careful not to touch it.

"No." Ven grimaced, holding her leg. "Carry me over there. I'll stay with him."

"Ven-"

"Harry, don't argue. I can't go on like this. And I won't leave him alone. He may have been stupid about it, but he made a valiant effort to save me." She hissed through her teeth as a surge of pain hit her. "I'll stay with my knight in dull armor. The rest of you go on."

Harry knelt beside his sister, biting his lip. "Are you sure?"

It took her a few moments of gritted teeth before she could answer. But she locked her honey-colored eyes on his and he knew her mind was made up. It was hard to argue with a girl whose face was split open and who looked like she was wearing a half-mask of blood. "Harry, I had a feeling when we first stepped into Fluffy's chamber that it would be only you that made it to the end. I don't know what it is about you, brother..." she shook her head. "But it's you who has to go on. We were just here to get you through."

"Why me?" Harry's stomach twisted as he eyed her broken leg.

"Why was it you that Snape took a liking to? Why was it you the twin's gave the map to? Why was it you that leapt to accompany Hagrid into the forest? Why was it you that Da wanted to speak privately with earlier?" He suddenly noticed how pale her face was. "It's you, Harry. Something about you. And I can't put my finger on what it is, but I would follow you anywhere. Obviously, I'm not the only one willing to leap into a random trapdoor between a Cerberus's paws with you." Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to the two Ravenclaw girls.

"She's right, Harry." Padma wiped sweat from her forehead. "How many of the other first years would I have come down here with? That's right. Zero. I've barely known you a few bloody months, but I know you're a great wizard. A great friend. It's evident in everything you do. The way you talk to people. The way you stick up for your friends. You were even willing to have a go at Snape for treating Hermione unfairly."

"I'm not-" Harry started.

"But you are," Hermione cut him off. "Saying you aren't just proves it. You are a great wizard, Harry."

"You're better than me. Both of you are." He motioned to Padma as well.

"Us?" Hermione laughed. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- friendship and bravery and- oh, Harry- we need to get going!"

"Right," he said, standing. "Are you two certain you still want to come? Who knows what else we're going to run into."

"We'll at least get you to your father. Ven's right," Hermione said. "It'll be you that goes to the end. We're going to get you through first."

"Ten Galleons that the next thing we go against is a bloody werewolf," Padma huffed, standing.

The two Ravenclaws were confused as the Lachlans burst into laughter.

XXXXXXX

After moving Ven to Ron's side("You prat. Guess I'll have to thank you later."), they opened the heavy wooden door to the next chamber. Immediately, an intense stench that reminded them of the troll hit them. The room was empty, however. Scorch marks dotted the walls, just like the other chambers. Harry was sure this was where the troll had been kept before. He was glad they hadn't had to fight it in this tiny space. They hurried to the next door, not wanting to linger in the smell any longer.

A long table was overturned in the center of the room. Shattered glass was sprinkled across the stone floor. The next doorway was covered with a shimmering darkness. Professor Snape and Lyall were there, pointing their wands at the darkness and muttering under their breaths.

"Da!"

Lyall spun around. "Harry!" His son leapt into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "What are you doing here? Where's your sister?"

"Her leg's broken," Harry said. "There was a troll-"

His da sighed. "I knew I should have handled the beast more permanently."

"Ron's knocked out in the chess room. We left Ven with him. Neville stayed with Professor McGonagall in the chamber with the flying keys."

Kneeling so his gray eyes were now level with Harry's green ones, Lyall said, "Harry, you need to get out of here. Take your friends and-"

"NO!"

Lyall stopped, staring at his son. Never, in Harry's life, had he raised his voice at his father. "What?"

"I'm not going back," Harry said. "I'm going with you."

"Harry." Lyall shook his head, sighing. "Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't get involved if you didn't have to?"

Harry drew himself up. He _had_ promised that. But that was before Quirrel had attacked Ven. Before Professor McGonagall had taken a spell for Lyall. Before Neville had saved them from the Devil's Snare. Before Ron, Hermione, and Padma had taken on a troll to save him and Ven. If they could do all that... "Da, he hurt Ven. He attacked Professor McGonagall and you. My friends have done their parts down here. It's my turn. You told me once, 'A greater love hath no man, than to lay down his life for his friends'. Well, what about his family? I don't care what's in that chamber. I'm already involved."

"But-"

"And you!" Harry rounded on Snape. The man paused his assault on the darkness. "You told me I remind you of someone. And the way you said it, it sounded like a really good thing. Would they have let you and Da go alone?"

For some reason, Lyall looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

Snape looked away from Harry, his eyes on the floor. "No. She would have been the first through the door."

Harry turned back to his father. "That person Snape thinks of when he looks at me, that person Ven and my friends think I am, that man you are... I want to be them, Da. I may not be much help in there, but I won't let you go alone."

There was silence in the room. Hermione and Padma were both blinking away tears. Finally, Lyall spoke. "I think you're right." He eyed his son. "In a way, I knew this day was coming."

"You knew I'd be demanding to fight a deranged professor with you under Hogwarts one day?"

Lyall laughed. "Something like that. Oh, your mother's going to kill me."

"I'll fight her with you too," Harry said, smiling.

"No one willingly faces your mother. Now I know you're insane, son." Lyall turned to the others. "Fine, Harry will come with me. You two girls, go and get help. Were there still brooms back there?" They nodded. "I'm sure someone's already sent for Professor Dumbledore. But get help for Minerva, Ven, and Ron."

Harry suddenly found his arms full of Ravenclaws. Both girls were crying, hugging him tightly. "I'll be fine," he tried to assure them. "Da will take care of me and I'll do my best to take care of him."

After a few more tearful moments, the girls released him, hurrying from the chamber.

Harry turned back to the dark shield over the door. Snape had resumed attacking it. "Nearly down."

"Harry, brace yourself," Lyall said. He added his power to fighting the darkness. A moment later, it rippled and died away, leaving the door open.

The three of them stepped through, feeling the temperature drop rapidly.

Someone was already there. And it wasn't Quirrel.

**Kailor: Oh, look, I have to go. Hmmm. See you next chap folks! Reviews keep me updating, lovelies!**


	14. The Stone and The Aftermath

**Kailor: Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger! I was preparing for this little twist here! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I have changed the picture of this story to one of HARRY AND VEN, AHHHH! It's so perfect! Only thing missing is Ven's scar. But I'm crap at photoshop, so I'll live with this pic.**

The man before them had shoulder-length black hair that curled at the ends. His eyes were the darkest black Harry had ever seen. He was average height, but held himself like royalty, his shoulders thrown back and one eyebrow raised haughtily. Behind him rose a large mirror.

The Potions master almost dropped his wand. "Evan?" Snape whispered, his voice husky with disbelief.

The man smiled. "As you knew me, yes."

"Who?" Lyall growled, wand pointed at the man's chest.

"Evan Rosier," Snape replied quietly. "But you were killed at the end of the war. Mad-Eye killed you!"

Suddenly, the light clicked on for Lyall. "You were the death eater that took a part of Moody's nose!"

The man bounced on the balls of his feet, obviously delighted to be recognized. "I hate the name Rosier. I'm not partial to Evan either, actually. You may call me Nero. I did take a part of old Alastor's nose. I did not, however, die. In fact, you'll find I am extremely hard to get rid of, unlike my old 'master'." He spat the last word like the punchline of a joke. He even laughed.

A moan sounded from the corner. Only then did Harry realize Quirrel actually was there. The defense professor was on his knees, clutching his turban-wrapped head and rocking back and forth violently. Whispers seemed to come from him, but not in his voice. "_Traitor,_" they hissed. He moaned again, his knuckles white as he tore at the cloth around his skull.

"Take your turban off, Quirrel." Nero/Evan Rosier said, crossing his hands behind his back. "I want him to see this."

Quirrel didn't need to be told twice. He ripped the bundle from his head, throwing it aside. Then he turned away from them.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. And those eyes were fixed on the dark-haired man before the mirror. "It was you that had defeated the challenges before Quirrel arrived! You have betrayed me-trying to get the stone for yourself! You will die for this, Rosier!"

Harry backed away a step, his heart racing. That face, those words...if this man had been a death eater and this _thing _claimed he was betraying it...then this must be-

"Voldemort," Nero said jauntily. "You really were still hanging around somewhere. It seems death has been much kinder to me than to you. And it's Nero, if you don't mind."

Lyall and Snape were still, watching the scene unfolding before them. Harry wasn't sure Nero or Quirrel remembered they were there.

"I will kill you! How dare you defy me!" Voldemort hissed, his nostrils flaring. "I have been trying to get this stone all year! Step aside, fool!"

Nero smiled. "Ah, yes. Trying to rob Gringotts, then letting the troll in for Halloween? Poor Snape got bit trying to make sure you _weren't_ attempting to steal the stone! The best part, is you had to get Hagrid drunk to find out how to get past the dog! You know how I figured it out? I sold the beast to him!" His laugh echoed around the room. "And when Hagrid's wonderfully loose tongue began to wag, he mentioned Dumbledore was trusting him with protecting something very special this year. That could be only one thing. What I have been searching for. And now, I have found it," he continued, turning to the mirror.

"That stone is mine!" Voldemort's voice cracked with rage. "Get him, Quirrel!"

The defense professor sprang from the floor, turning to tackle Nero.

"Avada Kedavra," Nero said, almost lazily. A brilliantly green light shot from his wand and slammed into Quirrel's chest. Instantly, the man crumpled to the floor and an eerie screaming filled the chamber.

Harry covered his ears, gritting his teeth against the piercing sound. A smoky substance leaked from Quirrel's inert body. It rose into the air, coalesced into a thick cloud, then faded until there was no trace left.

In the silence following, Nero faced the mirror once again. "Now. I see the stone. I see myself with it. But I can't see where it's hidden..."

Finally, Lyall spoke. "Rosier! Stand down! You are under arrest for using an Unforgivable Curse!"

Harry was still staring at Quirrel's body. From the dull sheen of his eyes, Harry knew. The man was dead. Even though he had hurt Ven, had attacked Lyall, and knocked out Professor McGonagall, Harry hadn't expected this to be the result of their journey to the stone. A chill raced through him at how easily this Nero/Evan Rosier had acted, murdering the man before he could so much as touch him. He felt his knees shaking and his lunch was threatening to make another appearance.

Nero calmly turned to Lyall, smiling. "I really do hate that name, Rosier. It was my father's name. I believe I've already said it's Nero now."

Harry saw his father's eyes narrow. "Whatever your name is, you're coming with me." Ropes leapt from the tip of Lyall's wand-

And soared right into the shield Nero threw up. "Am I? We'll see about that, shall we?" His wand flashed. A blob of blue light shot at Lyall.

Harry dodged aside, just as his father did. The blue light hit the wall, leaving a smoking mark.

Snape attacked, moving to one side of the chamber. Lyall rolled away towards the opposite side, pincering Nero between them. Spells flew so rapidly Harry wasn't sure what was being cast. He ducked as another spell flew over his head. Keeping his back bent and his arm over his face, Harry hurried to one of the stone pillars surrounding the room. He dove behind it as bits of stone showered around him and Lyall shouted, "Stay there!"

The spells were flying so fast and furiously, that it took Harry a moment to see Nero was completely distracted. He suddenly realized now was his chance to find the stone. If he could find the stone and get out... This man could not be allowed to get the stone. But where could it be?

Harry stuck his head out a bit, gazing around the room. There was nothing but the pillars rounding the room and the mirror...

The mirror!

He threw himself onto his belly, crawling to the next pillar over. He could almost see his reflection now. Would he have to break it? Were the words engraved around the glass a spell to make the stone appear?

Nero had moved to the back side of the mirror. Harry could only see his hand or wand as he threw spells at Lyall and Snape. Blurred spells hit shields and walls, sending sparks everywhere. Neither his da or professor seemed to notice he was still there. This was his chance. But his feet wouldn't move. His body refused to shift. He just sat there, staring at the mirror and the fight.

Then a spell clipped Lyall's shoulder, making him hiss in pain. The sound snapped Harry out of his stupor. He took a deep breath, then raced to the mirror.

When he was in front of it, he knelt, aware that Nero was only feet away and could look around the mirror at any moment. His heart was bashing against his ribs, near ready to jump out of his chest. He stared at his reflection, a little surprised at how pale he looked. For the first time, he got a look at the wound Quirrel had given him. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, cutting down his forehead and ending just above his eyebrow. The blood had crusted on his eyelid and cheek. He reached up to touch it with a shaky hand, thinking how stupid it was that he was worried about a small cut when he needed to get the stone and get it out of there.

The hands of his reflection did not follow his movement. He nearly gasped out loud as the reflection smiled at him and reached into its pocket. It pulled out a blood red stone and winked. As it returned the stone to its pocket, Harry felt something heavy appear in his real pocket. Touching the bulge in his pocket quickly confirmed what he thought. He couldn't believe it. He'd gotten the stone!

A spell clipped the edge of the mirror near his head, shocking him out of his surprise. With another quick touch to make sure the stone was still there, he leapt up, sprinting for the door.

Something slammed into his lower back and his legs slammed together, locking in place. He crashed to the floor painfully, feeling his glasses break.

"Harry!" Lyall screamed, doubling his attack.

Harry rolled over to find Nero trading spells with Lyall only. Snape was on the floor, breathing, but out cold. There was a clatter beside Harry's leg and he saw the stone rolling out of his pocket. Twisting as best he could with his legs locked together, he threw his body over the stone. It stabbed hard into his lower back, but he stayed in place. Nero reached for him, his handsome face suddenly twisted with greed.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Lyall launched himself at Nero, throwing him bodily to the ground. Harry hurriedly cast the countercurse on his legs. They sprang apart and he scrambled to his feet, grabbing the stone. His father was on top of Nero, wand forgotten as he threw punch after punch into the dark-haired man's face.

But Nero still held his wand. He managed to twist it to point at Lyall and opened his mouth. "Avad-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried.

The wand flew out of Nero's hand, sliding across the floor to Harry's feet. Nero screamed, forcing Lyall off of his chest. He threw one punch, leaving Lyall dazed on the floor and leapt at his wand. Harry wasn't quick enough to stop him. "Crucio!" Nero growled.

Pain flooded Harry's mind. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. He wasn't sure when he ended up back on the floor, but cold stone pressed against his cheek as his body arched, the pain twisting his limbs and torso in ways he didn't know he could.

And it was gone suddenly. Harry was left gasping on the floor, his body still twitching and aching. Lyall had Nero by the throat, slamming him back into the mirror.

Harry was surprised to find the stone still clutched in his hand. It was slick with blood now. He had squeezed it so hard it had cut into his palm. He tried to stand, his legs shaking heavily. The room seemed darker than before and it swayed, throwing him back to his knees. Red seemed to rim his vision, pulsing softly. He vaguely realized his father was yelling. Another voice joined Lyall's, throwing spells. Then there was a scream Harry couldn't place, a woman's scream. A flash of green light. And then nothing.

XXXXXXX

"Ach, no! I'm not eating this! I didn't fight my way up the food chain to eat vegetables! Hello?"

Harry groaned as his sister's voice pounded in his head. "Can't you shut up and let a man sleep?"

"When there's a man sleeping in here, sure!"

Harry opened his eyes, blinking at how white his surroundings were. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets. He reached out for his glasses, finding them on the bedside table. "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing." Now he could see Ven. She was in the bed next to his, her face wrapped in bandages and her leg elevated on a pile of pillows. The table between them was laden with wrapped presents. "Welcome back to the world of the living. You missed a lot." She glanced around.

Ron was in another bed, snoring lightly. Professor McGonagall was sitting up in her own bed, reading a book.

"Like what?" Harry said, sitting up carefully. His body still throbbed in a few places.

"Well, the last few days for starters." Ven pointed to the pile of gifts. "'Get well' wishes, for both of us. Ron's got some as well."

"Who are they from?"

"All sorts of people. The rumor mill has been running nonstop. Everyone seems to know what happened. Look," Ven picked up a few cards. "This one's just hoping you get well soon. This one's a sweet little thank you thing for saving the school from another one of Quirrel's horrid lessons. This one's asking for a photo of you shirtless-"

"What!"

"Whoops, no. That one's for me. Sorry."

"Ven," Harry cut her off. "What happened?"

She folded her hands in her lap, the brightly colored cards still in them. "You and the girls headed on to the stone and I stayed behind with Ron, as you know. Well, not long after, Hermione and Padma came back, said they were going to get Dumbledore and you were going on with Da. They had barely been gone ten minutes when Dumbledore showed up. Turns out Penny had already gotten to him and told him what was going on. He stopped to ask if I was alright, I told him I was, he continued on. Flitwick turned up and got me and Ron out of there and brought us here. Neville and McGonagall were already here. Then Dumbledore came in with you, Da, and Snape. Da healed up pretty quick. Snape was released yesterday. Pomfrey mended me up pretty quick, but she said it'll be sore for a few days yet. You've been sleeping since." Ven shrugged. "That's all I really know right now. Hermione's been here pretty much constantly. She's going to be upset you woke while she was out."

"Where is she?" Harry said.

As if to answer his question, a door opened out of his sight and Madam Pomfrey hurried into the room, leading Hermione, Harry's parents, Mrs. Weasley, and a tall, slightly balding redheaded wizard that must have been Mr. Weasley.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, hurrying to his side. She threw her arms around him, soaking his shoulder with her tears of relief. She was quickly joined by Faolan.

"Harry Conall Lachlan, I will kill you myself if you ever scare me like that again!" His mother's chest was pressed into his face. Breathing quickly became problematic. Thankfully before he could smother between the two of them, Lyall pulled Faolan away and Hermione released him.

Mrs. Weasley was hugging the life out of a now-very awake Ron, judging by the pained expression on his face. "You are in so much trouble, Ronald Weasley! So much!"

"Mum!" he gasped. "I couldn't let my friends go and not help them!"

Mr. Weasley pried his wife off of his son with difficulty. "Ron, you know we're proud of you for sticking with your friends. But you're still in trouble. We'll talk about it later."

Faolan was administering the same threat and hugs to Ven now. Harry could hear a muffled, "Mum, I'm dying. Can't breathe. No, seriously."

"Excuse me."

The group stilled, looking around. Professor Dumbledore had entered. "I need to speak with those that were involved in the chase to the stone." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "May I assume that the rest of you will refuse to leave?"

Lyall's hand landed on Harry's shoulder. Ven sat up straighter. Mrs. Weasley glanced at her husband, but didn't move from Ron's side.

"Very well. I have also invited along the others that took part."

The door opened and Neville and Padma came in, looking nervous. Dumbledore waved his wand and chairs appeared for everyone. "Lyall, Minerva, if you would?"

Lyall told them how he had made sure Madam Pomfrey was looking after his children, then chased after Quirrel, Snape, and McGonagall. He caught up to them just as they were going through the trapdoor. Fluffy was already asleep and McGonagall cut in to say that the dog had been asleep before Quirrel had gotten there as well.

"We entered the room not a moment after Quirrel. The harp was already playing," she said.

Lyall continued about how Quirrel turned to fight them in the chamber with the winged keys. The door had been blasted open and Quirrel managed to take out McGonagall before fleeing. In the chess chamber, they found the board decimated. The troll was knocked out when they passed through. Then they reached the potions room. Since the potions were already broken on the floor and the spell keeping people from continuing on was gone, Quirrel had no problem leaving them behind. He then cast a barrier and Lyall and Snape were working on bringing it down when Harry, Hermione, and Padma showed up.

At this point, Dumbledore raised his hand. "Before you finish, I'd like to hear from the children."

Harry looked to Ven, his talkative sister. Ven turned to Harry, smiling like they were talking about the weather. She blinked expectantly. So Harry told their story.

"-Then the girls went to get you and Da and Snape took down the barrier. When we got in the other room, Quirrel was there, but so was someone else."

"Evan Rosier," Lyall said. "That death eater that Mad-Eye killed at the end of the war? Turns out he wasn't as dead as we thought. Neither was Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. Ron went pale.

They sat there in silence as Lyall described Voldemort and Quirrel's odd joining. He told them how Rosier killed Quirrel, then turned to fight them. He stopped suddenly. "But Harry...Harry got the stone somehow. He was trying to escape when Rosier turned on him. I managed to get him off, then he hit me and I blacked out for a moment. When I came back..." He trailed off, his eyes on the floor. "He had cast the Cruciatus on Harry. I attacked him again, ending the curse. It was right about then that you showed up, Headmaster."

"How did you get the stone, Harry?" Faolan asked, clutching her husband's hand tightly. Harry was sure his da would be getting a very stern talking to later, but he was also sure his mother had already secretly forgiven him. That was just how they worked.

Harry shrugged, remembering the question had been addressed to him. "I don't know. I looked in the mirror and my reflection started moving on its own. It pulled the stone out of its pocket, then put it back in. And suddenly it was in my real pocket."

"That would be my doing," Dumbledore spoke up. "The mirror was a very special mirror, called the Mirror of Erised. It shows nothing more and nothing less than the deepest desires of our hearts. I made it so that only someone who wanted to find the stone, but NOT use it, could get it out of the mirror. At that moment in time, that was exactly what you desired most, Harry."

Harry felt his face heat up as everyone looked at him. "I just wanted to get it away from that man-"

"Look at him," Ven cooed. "Being all modest. I tried being modest once. As expected, I was incredible at it."

Harry laughed, feeling the weight on his shoulders lessen a bit as the attention turned to his sister. However, he found himself speaking again. "But Da, it wasn't Evan Rosier, remember? He was calling himself Nero."

"Oh, yeah." Lyall blinked. "I plum forgot."

"Nero?" Ven said. "As in the Emporer who 'fiddled while Rome burned'?"

"Actually," Hermione corrected her, unable to resist. "The fiddle wasn't created for another 1500 years after that. If he played any instrument while Rome burned, it would be the-"

"Lyre," Harry finished for her.

Padma suddenly spoke. "The thing in the room with Fluffy. You said it wasn't a harp. It was a lyre."

Lyall frowned. "So Evan Rosier is a wanna-be Emporer. Of what?"

Dumbledore suddenly stood. "That is enough for today. We will talk again in future. Thank you all for your services to the school. And Harry," he bent to look Harry directly in the eye. "Madam Pomfrey has found a way to fade scars. It does not remove them, but they do become much less visible. Your sister refused the treatment. Apparently, she is quite fond of her scar."

"Damn right I am," Ven said.

"However, I would caution you not to do the same. The scar Voldemort gave you...it is the same as the one he gave Harry Potter all those years ago. Wearing that scar might provoke attention you do not want." And he swept away before anyone could ask what he meant.

Harry touched the lightning bolt on his forehead. Madam Pomfrey had healed it, but he could feel the raised skin where it had closed up. His head was suddenly hurting from all the questions running through it. So the whispers he'd heard growing up, that Voldemort wasn't really gone, were true. Now he, and another nutter that fancied himself an Emporer, were looking for immortality. And had almost gotten it too. But worst of all, he could still see Quirrel's lightless eyes and the horrible face that had been protruding from the back of his head.

He looked at his father. "I'd like to get some sleep now, if you don't mind."

Madam Pomfrey immediately leapt up from the seat she'd taken and began ushering all the visitors out. He heard her muttering about her hospital wing turning into a common room. She gave Ron and Professor McGonagall a quick check-over and told them they could go, as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led them out, saying a quiet good-bye to Harry and Ven.

When it was just the Lachlans left, Madam Pomfrey returned, accompanied by Penny. "Mrs. Lachlan, if you would stay with Harry until I return? I need to get Miss Lachlan down to the Willow. It's nearly nightfall."

"Is it the full moon already?" Harry said, glancing at the window.

Lyall stood. "I'd better go, as well. I'll hurry to the edge of the wards and apparate home. I'll see you there, love." He kissed Faolan.

"I'll be along as soon as Madam Pomfrey gets back." Faolan sat on the edge of Harry's bed, pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

Lyall gave Harry a quick hug. "I'm so proud of you, son. You did great. We'll talk again soon. Try to forget it for now, yeah?"

"Yeah, Da." Harry had the strangest urge to cry now. He swallowed the impulse hard.

Lyall left. Madam Pomfrey and Penny helped Ven stand and he watched his sister limp out between them.

Once he and his mother were alone, she pulled him into a tight hug. "My boy. My special boy," she whispered, softly petting his hair. "I'm so mad at you, but so proud of you. And your father feels so guilty that he let you go. And you got hurt. Oh, my boy. My _Anrai_."

"It wasn't Da's fault," Harry said into her sleeve. "He saved me."

"I know. He'll take some convincing, though. You're so much like him." Faolan laughed, her accent growing thicker as tears leaked from her eyes. "The both of you are so damn noble and you want to help everyone. And you blame yourselves if you can't. Oh, I'm just so glad you're okay."

It had been many years since his mother had held him this way. Harry closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe. But in the back of his mind, dead eyes and green lights still haunted him.

XXXXXXX

Penny stopped before the Willow as Madam Pomfrey moved to find the long branch used to still it. Beside her, Ven was bent, rubbing her leg. Albion was already in Hogsmeade, waiting for his sister. Penny looked down at her hands. There was no longer blood on them, but she absently rubbed them on her robes anyways.

"You okay?" Ven suddenly whispered, making her jump.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"

But the Gryffindor stood, shaking her head. "No, ma'am. No dodging the question like that. What's wrong?" Her honey-colored eyes locked on Penny's, assuring her nothing but the truth would be accepted.

Penny sighed. "It scared me. You and Harry getting attacked like that. And there was so much blood...And I couldn't help you." Unconciously, she wiped her hands on her robes again.

Ven's eyes followed the movement. She was silent for a moment, turning to watch Madam Pomfrey manuever the branch toward the base of the Willow. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Seems like everyone's got that 'blood on their hands' problem today."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stop wiping your hands on your clothes. My da feels horrible for letting Harry go with him. And Harry...he watched a man die down there. Everyone seems to have skimmed over that fact in the retelling."

Penny stared at the Gryffindor. It was strange to see her so serious.

Madam Pomfrey called for Ven to hurry through to the Willow. Ven took the bag of clothes Penny had prepared and limped to the gap in the roots. Before entering, she glanced back. "Don't worry. I've got an idea to help you and Harry, at least. See you in the morning!" And with a grin, she was gone.

**Kailor: Thought. In the first book, Harry passed out before Quirrel actually died. In the first movie, he watched him crumble away. Doesn't that mean he should have been able to see the thestrals the next time he rode the carriages? Hmmm...**


	15. Feeling Better

**Kailor: I love all the questions I've gotten. Everyone is asking if the story is going to go a certain way. And they're all wrong. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. I admit, I pride myself on having twists and turns that no one ever sees coming.**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the brunette girl and the foreign girl."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory. Hermione and Padma fell into step on either side of him, keeping the questions at bay. Neville and Ron joined them on the way to breakfast. Penny and Ven were waiting in the entrance hall. When they entered, Harry's brothers and the Weasley twins were seated at the Ravenclaw table, leaving space for everyone else.

Harry sat between his brothers, nervously flattening his bangs over his forehead. Madam Pomfrey had treated his scar, but it would take a few days to fade. People at other tables were standing up to get a better look at him. He put his head down and tried to eat. All he managed to do was push his food around on his plate. "What classes do we have today?" He asked Padma, trying to distract himself from the group of Hufflepuff girls that were giggling nearby.

"It's Sunday," Padma said, her eyebrow lifting. "You can have any classes you want. I'm going to relax on my day off!"

Harry forced himself to laugh and turned back to his breakfast. Around him, the rest of the Pack chatted about school and rumors they'd heard.

XXXXXXX

Ven watched her twin poke the same piece of waffle he'd been poking at for the last few minutes. Anytime one of their friends spoke to Harry it was in a hushed voice and they were careful to make sure they avoided the topic of the stone and Quirrel. It seemed they had noticed he wasn't in the mood today.

She glanced up at the ceiling. As expected of Scotland, it rained more than it shined and today was no exception.

It was time to put her plan into action. She gave Llyr and Albion a quick signal.

XXXXXXX

Harry jumped as a hand slapped the table in front of him.

"Still sulking?" Ven said, crossing her arms.

He frowned. "I'll sulk all I want."

"Well," she said. "Your sulking is pissing me off."

"Ven!" Penny admonished. But the Gryffindor ignored her. She grabbed a handful of blueberries from her plate and began pelting Harry with them.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped, dodging as many berries as he could. One hit his face, leaving a purple mark behind. "Stop it! Would you just leave me alone?"

"Oh, leave you alone? Is that what you want?" Ven then lifted her entire plate and tossed the contents at him. Syrupy pancakes slapped into his chest, sliding down into his lap.

He leapt up, sputtering with rage.

Ven was suddenly on her feet too.

The eyes of the hall had quickly riveted on the two of them, expecting drama. They were not disappointed when she grabbed up her pumpkin juice and flung it into her brother's face. "Still sulking?" she growled.

Harry blinked juice from his eyes, his stomach filling with heat. Why couldn't Ven see he didn't want to be friendly today? He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace! But when he saw the smirk on her face, he lost it. "You!"

Like an arrow, Ven took off. She was out the door before Harry could clamber over the bench and pursue her. He barely registered his brothers on his heels, or the rest of their friends following them.

The hall was barely filled this early in the morning, but the remaining students were soon lining up at the door, wanting to see the drama unfold. Professor McGonagall was calling for everyone to return to their seats. When they blatantly ignored her, she stood and followed them out into the entrance hall. Professor Flitwick and Snape joined her.

Harry caught up to Ven on the front steps of the castle.

She had kicked off her shoes and dropped her robes on the steps. He skidded to a halt as she turned to the growing crowd behind them and saluted, calling out, "Those who are about to die salute you!" Before anyone could reply, she was gone. She hit the lawn running, her pants legs immediately soaked. Llyr was right behind her, leaping into the rain with a whoop of joy, his first sound since arriving. Albion didn't take long to join them.

Harry's anger quickly disappeared when he saw the rain falling. So this was her plan. Back at Castle Stalker, they had often spent evenings playing in storms. They had always come home covered in mud and laughing like maniacs. He smiled, shaking his head. Ven would still pay for the pancakes and pumpkin juice later, but that could wait. He kicked off his shoes.

XXXXXXX

The crowd watched in amazement as the Lachlans moved. Like the children they were, they jumped into puddles, kicked water at each other, and danced to music no one else could hear. Water drops were thrown from spinning bodies. Hair stuck to their faces. Their clothes grew heavy, but they didn't notice.

As the storm poured down on them, Ven turned her hands and face to the sky, catching the freezing drops on her healed scar and cupped palms.

Albion lifted Llyr on his shoulder and spun him around, howling.

Harry flung his hands out, throwing raindrops at his sister. And they were all laughing, the sound floating back to the students watching from the doorway.

Penny felt eyes turning to her. Was she going to call them back in? Dock points? Go and get a teacher?

Percy appeared at Penny's side. "Get back in here! This is entirely inappropriate! Ten points from-"

"Percy?" Penny interrupted him.

He glanced at her, his eyes widening as her robes hit the ground. "What are you-"

"Lighten up." And Penny jumped down the stairs. Her bare feet kicked up water as she joined the first years.

Seeing this as permission, Fred and George were immediately racing after her. Percy couldn't believe his eyes when shy Neville Longbottom was the next one out the door. He attempted to grab Ron's arm as his brother shot past him, but he missed and the younger redhead threw himself into the rain, howling happily. Before Percy could do anything else, a wave of students were crashing around him, out into the downpour. The Gryffindor Prefect found himself standing on the steps alone. He turned back to the doors. A group of students from all houses were still standing there, though they were all smiling and laughing at their friends in the rain. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were with them. Percy turned to his head of house for help. "Professor! I tried to stop them! Penelope is not in her right mind, I assure you. She would never be so reckless!"

Before Professor McGonagall could speak, Professor Flitwick laughed, his squeaky voice rising around the pounding rain. "I believe a little recklessness is needed. Try it sometime, Mr. Weasley." And the tiny professor hurried past him, down the steps, and into the storm.

Percy turned a disbelieving look to Professor McGonagall. She did not accompany her fellow professor onto the lawn, but the corners of her lips were curled up just a bit. Professor Snape turned and left, like he'd seen nothing. So Percy just stood on the steps, unable to do anything but watch.

Penny found Ven on the edge of the wild crowd. Her face was upturned still, her eyes closed. "What was all that about earlier?" Penny yelled over the storm and the singing voices around them.

Ven lowered her head, blinking the water out of her eyes. She pointed through the dancing bodies.

Harry was on Fred and George's shoulders, his laughter mingling with their singing of the Hogwarts school song. Penny could see him wiping his eyes occasionally, but this was a completely different boy than the one that had sat down to breakfast with them.

"He needed to cry. And nobody will see him do it out here. And he's not shut away in his dorm alone." Ven's statement was punctuated by rolling thunder. "Harry's issue is that he tends to blame himself for everything. He overthinks problems. He can spend so much time over-analyzing the situation, trying to put the pieces back together. Justifying what could have or would have happened if he'd done something different. He needs to learn to leave the pieces on the floor and move on. Things happen, that's that. I have a feeling that's something he'll need to do throughout his life." She reached out and grabbed Penny's hand, shaking it with a sudden crooked grin. "And we all needed to feel a bit cleaner, yeah?"

Penny shook her head, a smile taking hold of her lips. "You really love your brother, don't you?"

Ven shrugged, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet. "Well, I've got to. He's my twin. The other half to my whole."

Penny laughed. She reached out and ran her finger over the younger girl's scar. "Awww, you're such a softie."

"I'll deny it if you ever tell."

About that time Harry appeared, tackling his sister to the ground. Mud flew everywhere as the two of them pounced on each other like puppies.

XXXXXXX

Since so many students took part in the random rain dance, the teachers did not take points or give out detentions. Madam Pomfrey did, however, sweep the lot of them, carrying a cauldron of Pepper-Up Potion. It warmed them up quickly, but left them all steaming at the ears for a while after. Professor McGonagall stopped by Harry and Ven to ask if they were okay. Since their return to the castle, the stares and whispers had dropped to a minimum. Apparently seeing Harry acting like a little kid out in the rain had put a stop the the rumor mill for a while.

Harry threw his arm around his twin's shoulders. "I'm better now, Professor."

This put a smile on Ven's face that refused to leave.

XXXXXXX

Christmas morning Harry woke to Anthony Goldstein shouting, "Presents, boys! Wake up!"

Harry sat up, blinking and yawning. He had just put his glasses on when the door opened and Roger bounced in. "Harry, my boy! I love them!"

He had gotten Roger, who was on the Ravenclaw team, a new pair of Quidditch gloves. Roger was wearing them, despite how much they clashed with his pajamas. And on his face was a pair of glasses with a nose attached that continually changed to different shapes with different mustaches sprouting from underneath. "Let me guess," Harry said, pointing to the odd accessory. "Ven get you those?"

"She did. Hilarious, they are." Roger clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Haven't opened your presents yet? Perfect! The girls wanted to see you open them anyways. Come on, pal." He scooped up an armful of the presents at the foot of Harry's bed. He was surprised to see how many there were.

Harry grabbed the rest, following the older boy down the stairs. Penny, Hermione, and Padma were in the common room, each holding their presents from him. "Morning," Hermione said. "We figured you'd enjoy opening your presents with us. And seeing us open yours."

"Well now I'm hoping what I got each of you is good enough," he joked, sitting between Hermione and Padma.

They set about opening their presents from each other. Penny was very happy with her bottle of nail polish that turned into blue and silver stripes as it was painted on. Padma got a huge box of chocolate frogs ("You know me so well, Harry!"). And Hermione was staring, speechless, at the book in her lap: _Medea _by Euripides. "Oh, Harry, this is gorgeous. It's so old! But so well taken care of."

"Well, I admit I went a little cheap on your gift. It's from our library back at Castle Stalker." Harry shrugged. "I thought you might like it."

"Oh, I do!" Hermione threw her arms around him. "But Harry, isn't this a muggle book? I thought wizarding families didn't associate much with the muggle world. Ron barely knows anything about the muggles."

Harry laughed. "Well, that's Ron for you. But we have a lot of muggle books. My sister's a muggle."

Padma's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Ah, the sound of Ven coming down here to murder you for calling her a muggle. What sweet morning noises."

"Not Ven," Harry chuckled. "Anwen. I have three little sisters. Anwen, Lee, and Aurelia. Anwen is a muggle."

"But your parents-"

"Adopted her. Albion, Llyr, and Anwen are adopted." Harry lifted his present from Hermione. "You'll meet them at some point, I'm sure. Let's see what I got, yeah?"

Hermione had gotten him a book called _Quidditch Through The Ages. _Padma's gift was a Ravenclaw scarf with a hidden snack pocket. Penny had gotten all of them leather bracelets that her mother made. Ron had sent him a box of pumpkin pasties. From his parents, he got a new winter cloak. Hagrid sent him a flute he had obviously carved himself, that sounded a lot like an owl. And from Ven, there was a pair of sweatpants with the Gryffindor crest on them. He shook his head as he opened this last present. He'd have to return the favor next year by getting her some Ravenclaw merchandise.

Harry laughed as Hermione and Padma got the same sweatpants from his twin. Padma swore she'd only wear them if Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the next game. Penny, however, got a thin charm bracelet. "See how much thought she put into my present now," Padma huffed playfully.

"Who's this from?" He said, lifting his last present.

Hermione, Padma, and even Penny had the same lumpy package left. Harry opened his first, catching the little card that fluttered out.

_For being such good friends with our boys,_

_Love, _

_The Weasleys_

"Oh, this is adorable!" Penny said, pulling out the sweater in her package. It was dark blue and had a large "P" embroidered on it. Padma's had the same letter and was a shade lighter. Hermione and Harry's matched, bottle green with a yellow "H" on the front.

Padma squealed when she saw them. "Oh, put them on! You'll look so cute together!"

Hermione blushed heavily, stuttering. Harry pulled his on, happy to find it very warm. Their presents also contained boxes of fudge.

The group disbanded to dress for breakfast. Since there were no classes during the Christmas holidays, they were allowed to forego their customary robes and dress how they wanted. Harry seriously debated just staying in his pajamas, but ended up putting on his school pants and the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him. He met the others down in the common room. When he told Hermione she looked good in her sweater, she turned bright pink and hurried out of the door before him. He looked questioningly at Padma.

"Harry, my dear. One day, when you're older, we'll have a chat. Until then, Happy Christmas. Let's get downstairs."

XXXXXXX

When Harry walked into the Great Hall, he was greeted by a large shout of, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" The Ravenclaw table, which had become the unofficial table of the Pack, was pretty much empty besides their friends.

Ven was standing, her arms spread wide. On her head was a jauntily tilted, dark red flat cap. "Hey, I got one too!" She pointed to her sweater: blood red with a yellow "V" on the front. She had the sleeves rolled up to show off her leather bracelet from Penny.

All the Weasleys, of course, and Neville were also wearing their sweaters. Roger, Cedric, Albion, and Llyr were sweaterless, but they didn't say anything.

Ron, in his maroon sweater, was trying vainly to hide his bright red ears. "She's done this because Ven stayed with me down in that chamber. Really gone all out. She makes them every year."

"Well, I love mine!" Ven said. "I'm going to wear it forever! And Harry! The hat! I love it!" She tipped the flat cap at him.

"Thanks for the glasses," Roger told her. He was still wearing them. "They're brilliant."

"Ah, they're just so I don't have to look at your ugly mug anymore!"

Harry sat beside Hermione, feeling like this day couldn't have started off any better.

When Professor Snape paused beside them and said a quick and stiff, "Happy Christamas", he nearly laughed out loud. It was turning out to be quite the holiday.

**Kailor: Okay, so no twists and turns here really. Just a bit of sweetness for a feel good chapter. But next chapter, there will be another twist! Prepare your minds. Reviews, as always, are appreciated!**


	16. Learning New Things-Redone

**Kailor: Ahem, I apologize. There was a rather graphic scene at the beginning of this. I didn't place a warning and perhaps went a bit far with it. So I am reposting this chapter with it fixed. I'll keep it more PG in the future. Again, I'm sorry to those of you that were offended.**

Callum Gilroy watched his daughter clamber to her feet for the fourth time that day. "That's enough for today, lass. Your mother will have my hide if she comes home and you're covered in cuts and bruises."

But Kenna shook her blonde curls, her stubborn little chin jutting out. She gripped the handlebars of her bike and pulled it upright, walking it back to their starting point. "Once more."

Callum smiled, his heart swelling as he watched his babygirl swing her short leg over the bike a fifth time. Her foot fumbled about for a second, trying to find the pedal. He moved behind her and grasped the bottom of the seat, holding it steady as she balanced herself. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Right. I'll let go when you tell me to, okay? Here goes." Kenna pedalled. Callum pushed, holding the bike straight. Her little knuckles turned white as she clutched the grips, determined to get it right. They reached a speed where Callum was jogging to keep up, one hand held out to catch her if she fell.

Kenna's small voiced squeaked out, "You can let go now, Daddy!"

And he did, falling into a trot as she pedalled away. The wheels wobbled for a second, and his stomach twisted. Then they straightened up and continued down the sidewalk, past one neighbor's house, then two. Kenna's laughter floated back to him, mingled with his own as he applauded and cheered her on. At the third house away, she turned the bike into the grass and put her heels down to stumble to a halt, hopping off and letting it drop. She turned the biggest, missing-tooth, smile on Callum and ran back the way she'd come.

He met her halfway, sweeping her up into a hug. Her pink ballet shoes, the ones she'd refused to take off since the day she'd gotten them, kicked in midair as they spun around, both cheering.

After two more successful rides, they walked the bike back home.

Lindsey had beat them home. She was putting away the groceries she'd bought when Kenna raced into the kitchen, her ballet shoes tapping across the tile floor, and launched herself into her mother's arms. "I did it! I rode my bike!"

"You did?" Lindsey gasped, hugging her tighter. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey! I knew you could do it!"

Callum stood in the doorway, contently watching as Kenna described every ride with great detail. Then she declared that she was going get ready for bed and shot up the stairs with energy only a five-year old could possess.

Lindsey moved to Callum and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See? If you'd stuck with that job at the lawyer's office, you wouldn't have been here tonight. And she would still be out there, scraping up her knees and elbows like the stubborn child she is."

"You're right," Callum admitted. "My dad wasn't there the first time I rode a bike. I'm glad I was there for Kenna."

He was rewarded with a kiss. "Though next time our daughter hits a milestone in her life, you better make sure I'm there, mister!"

"She insisted! I tried to make her wait for you!"

"Not very hard, obviously!"

Callum grinned. "Okay, maybe not. But when she has her first 'time of the month' it'll be all you."

"Wow, that's special. Thanks a million."

They stopped laughing as the doorbell rang through the house. Callum frowned. "Were you expecting anyone?"

Lindsey shook her head, her blonde curls swinging just like Kenna's. Callum let her go and crossed the living room, pulling the door open. A man with black hair and even darker eyes was standing on the porch. He wore strange robes with a cloak and was holding a stick. Callum's first instinct was to shut the door, but he settled for leaning against the back of it, only his head peering around it. "Can I help you?"

"Certainly. You see, I require your house."

"What are you-"

The man pointed the stick at him and Callum winced as green light filled his vision.

XXXXXXX

The next months passed so quickly, Harry was a little surprised when he walked out of his last exam and was suddenly looking at a week of school with no classes, no homework, and no responsibilities until their exam results came out. When their History of Magic exam ended, Harry and Ven led the Pack down to the lake. June had been particularly rainy, but the ground was finally dry and the girls were able to stretch out blankets by the trees. The boys, and Ven, were a little ways away, having a jousting tournament.

Ron had just climbed up onto his pedestal to face off against Ven. The Weasley twins quickly tried to wrack up bets that Ron would win. No one rose to the bait, because Ven was the undefeated champion. She twirled her staff, grinning evilly.

"Ready, Ronald?"

"Hell no," Ron shook his head. "I'm still recovering from the last time we did this. Shouldn't we be practicing dueling with wands instead?"

"You want to face me with a wand?"

Ron paled. "Uh, no. Not what I meant. But we're wizards. This is a muggle game. Malfoy threatened to duel me last week. I wouldn't be much of a fight with _this_ stick." He palmed the staff, his nose wrinkled up.

"Well, that's true," Harry said. "You barely beat Neville last time you faced him and he usually slips off all on his own."

Neville shrugged. "That wooden post can't handle my skills is all."

"How about this?" Ven motioned to Fred. "Give Ron his wand. I'll keep _this _stick. And we'll see who wins."

Ron frowned, but accepted the wand Fred threw him. "This won't even be fair. I'll feel bad when I beat you."

Her hand flew to her heart. "My noble knight. I'll remember that when I'm treading water." She twirled her staff in a lazy circle. "Ready when you are."

Ron grimaced, but raised his wand. He opened his mouth to cast a stinging hex-and was suddenly staring at his empty hand while his feet were swept out from under him.

The water swallowed him with a loud splash and the rest of the boys cheered on the bank. When he spluttered to the surface, gasping for air, Ven poked him with her staff. "A wand's not much use if you're out of the duel before you can cast anything. Muggle game or not, it's a useful skill."

The youngest Weasley waded to shore, collecting his wand from the shallows.

Harry clapped Neville on the back. "You're up. Nev against Ven."

Neville whimpered, but took up the other staff and made his way out to the posts.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was laughing at Padma's impression of Professor Binns.

"And so," Padma drawled in a monotone, slightly low-pitched voice. "After the Goblin Rebellion of 1437, I died and began my life's goal of boring generations of students to tears." At this point, Padma could no longer keep a straight face and snorted, dropping to the grass beside Hermione.

Her twin, Parvati, had joined them today with her best friend, Lavender Brown. Parvati was cracking up. "Oh, come on, Pad. You know Binns is your dream man."

Padma tapped her chin, like she was seriously considering it. "I'll keep him in mind. But he's not really my type."

"Oh?" Hermione giggled. "So what's your type, Miss Patil?"

"Female."

Hermione laughed, until she realized Padma and Parvati weren't joining in. "Wait, seriously? You, Padma?"

Padma nodded, smiling a little at the surprise on her friend's face.

"How come you never told me before?" Hermione felt this was a large part of her friend's life that had been skipped over.

"You never asked," Padma shrugged.

"So what's your type of girl?" Lavender asked, eager for some juicy gossip. She threw a quick glance to where the boys and Ven were. "Any secret feelings for a certain strawberry blonde with a dashing scar?"

The young Ravenclaw laughed. "Ven's great, but we're just friends."

"I guess that's good then," Lavender said. "After all, she's got a crush on Penny, doesn't she?"

An awkward silence fell over them as Penny shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

Lavender seemed to realize she'd stepped over a line. "I'm sorry! I was just-"

"It's okay," Penny cut her off. "I just don't see Ven that way and she knows that."

"Well," Lavender said cautiously. "What about you, Penny? I know Percy Weasley's asked you out multiple times."

Penny's sigh was heavy. "Percy...Well, he used to be very different. When we first arrived at Hogwarts, we were friends. Until third year, we were pretty much best friends. But I mentioned one day that I was aiming to be a prefect and he said he would do the same. And like a switch had flipped, he was suddenly different. He became stuck-up, arrogant, bossy. Nothing like he used to be! So I stopped hanging out with him, hoping that would snap him out of it. If anything, it got worse. He seemed to think becoming a prefect would change my mind about not wanting to be friends anymore. Then, when he got his badge last summer, he owled me, all proud and egotistical, asking me out. I never even wrote back." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I did used to like him. It's actually quite sad. If Percy had a tenth of the personality he once had or that Ven has, I'd have told him yes."

She was stopped from continuing by a loud splash and an uproar of cheering.

Ven was in the water and Neville was still standing, looking nearly as shocked as Hermione felt. The jousting champion had finally fallen, at the hands of the boy that was usually more worried about not hitting himself with the staff.

The Weasley twins were chanting Neville's name and Harry was jumping up and down with Ron, screaming congratulations. Roger was doing an odd little jig with Seamus Finnigan while Dean Thomas applauded loudly. But no one was more excited for Neville than Ven was. "That was brilliant, Nev!" she yelled, splashing water at him. "I got distracted and you took advantage! Brilliant!" The rest of the boys piled into the water and grabbed Neville, yanking him off his post to dunk him for winning. Hermione laughed as she saw Harry leap onto his sister's back, pulling the both of them under the surface. A moment later he reappeared, with Ven's arm around his neck in a chokehold.

"Well, well, well, Hermione," Padma said, wagging her eyebrows. "You seem to like what you see. Describe your perfect man then."

Hermione blushed. Back in Crawley she'd had very few friends and they had never really discussed boys before. "I don't know, really. I guess I'd like him to be handsome."

"Of course," Padma nodded sagely.

"And smart."

"Poor sod would have to be, wouldn't he?"

"Well-read."

"Tell us something we don't know!"

"And," Hermione felt her face grow hotter. "I'd like a man who would clear the floor, then ask me to dance."

Padma was suddenly grinning. "Awww, Hermione! Are you secretly a romantic? Dreaming of a man who can sweep you off your feet and twirl you around a ballroom?" She held her arms out as if she were dancing with an invisible partner and swayed side to side, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Shut up," Hermione laughed, hitting Padma with her schoolbag.

Parvati and Lavender then went into a long list of attributes their future husbands would have. Hermione tuned them out, watching as Neville took on George, and lost spectacularly. On the bank, Harry and Ven were sitting beside each other, facing away from her. Ven's head was bent towards her brother's and Harry was shaking his head and laughing.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione looked up. A pretty little Hufflepuff that Hermione remembered from classes as Susan Bones was standing there. Beside her was another Hufflepuff. After a moment, Hermione named her Hannah Abbot in her head.

"I'm looking for Harry Lachlan. Somebody told me I could find him down here."

Padma pointed down the shore. "He's there. One of the redheads. Good luck."

The two girls hurried away, giggling to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes, suddenly a little aggravated.

XXXXXXX

"Come on, Harry," Ven said. "You'll like it!"

Harry shook his head, laughing. "I am not taking dancing lessons from you over the summer."

"But I'm a brilliant dancer!" Ven gaped at him, mock-offended. "I'm a natural. You're not, but we can fix that. Say you will, brother?"

"Why the sudden interest in me being able to dance?"

Ven shrugged. "Why not?"

"Harry?"

The twins turned, finding two Hufflepuffs standing there. Susan, who had been looking at Ven when she spoke, blushed and switched her gaze to Harry. "Oh, I'm sorry. Harry?"

"Yes," he said, blinking.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. He's waiting in the entrance hall. And um..." She fidgeted with a folded piece of parchment in her hands. "Could we maybe...could we get your autograph?"

"Why?" Harry asked, clueless.

But Ven, purposely misunderstanding, leapt up and snatched the quill from Hannah Abbot's hand before the girl's could react. "Sure you can!" She signed with a large flourish and slapped the paper back into Susan's hand. "That'll be worth a lot in future, I can tell you now."

Susan, blushing furiously, hurried away with Hannah.

Harry stood, dusting grass off his pants. "Thanks for that."

"No problem. It was really for everyone's own good. Can't have you getting a big head. We all went down there." She winked. "Get going. You've got a meeting with the Headmaster, brother."

Harry paused to tell the girls where he was going, then headed off to the castle.

XXXXXXX

Professor Dumbledore was standing with a tall, square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and dark blue eyes, one of which was covered by a monocle.

"Harry, this is Madam Amelia Bones. She is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Madam Bones held out a somewhat callused hand. Harry took it, shaking it firmly as his father had taught him. The serious looking witch gave a nod of approval. "Mr. Lachlan, I am here to discuss what happened down in that chamber."

"I thought we already did," Harry glanced at Dumbledore. "My da gave a statement, didn't he?"

"He did," Dumbledore confirmed. "However, we have spoken to him again and he feels that you should know the new information we have found. Please, if you'd come with us?" He led them up to the second floor and down a corridor on the left side. He stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. "Lemon Drops."

The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, allowing the three of them to pass. They stepped up onto a stone staircase. Harry had to stop himself from grabbing Madam's Bones' arm when the staircase began to move. It spiralled slowly upwards. He glanced back in time to see the gargoyle settling back in place. The stairs led them up and up until finally ending in front of a thick, oaken door. Dumbledore opened it, letting them inside first.

The room was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat- the Sorting Hat. And sitting in front of the desk were three wizards. One was a bent, older man with a thick, round beard and a bright red fez perched above his wrinkled brow. He was palming a short wooden cane. The other wizards were Lyall and Snape.

"Da!" Harry rushed to hug his father.

"Hey, my boy." Lyall ruffled his hair. Snape gave him a jerky nod.

Dumbledore conjured chairs from midair for Harry and Madam Bones. They sat and Dumbledore rounded the desk to sit in the headmaster's chair. He tented his fingers before him, smiling kindly at the gathered group. "Now, I know you may all be wondering why I've brought you here. Lyall, Severus. Since you two were involved in the fight over the stone, I wanted you to know exactly who it was you fought. Madam Bones, it will be your department taking over the investigation, correct?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"And Harry..." Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. "Your father requested you be here. Because you took part in saving the stone, he thought it was your right. He actually wanted all of the children who took part here but I had to put my foot down. I'm sure they'll find out somehow," he coughed softly. "But I would ask them to keep it among themselves only. Do you understand?"

Harry blinked. Was Dumbledore giving him permission to tell his friends, so long as they didn't tell anyone else? "I-I think so," he said.

"Perfect," Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Now, the thing that has brought us all together is this man here." He gestured to the old man in the fez. "Everyone, this is Nicolas Flamel."

**Kailor: All the reviews rolling in! Thank you so much, me lovelies! Keep 'em comin'!**


End file.
